When One Door Closes, Another One Opens
by NeteleJala
Summary: SLASH. Sequel to Love is an Irrisitable Desire. Contains mature themes of both homo and heterosexual nature. Will be a lot more lighthearted than LiaID.
1. When One Door Closes

**Here it is, the sequel to ****Love is an Irresistible Desire****. If you haven't read that story please do, but if you don't want to all you have to know is that Mick and Josef were involved (physically) years before the show started and slowly their relationship progressed to the point of the show, mainly due to Mick's hesitations about homosexuality. **

**This story will start where the show ends, with Mick closing the door on him and Beth. It will contain a lot of _'NC-17' rated scenes of both the homo and heterosexual nature_. So be forewarned! **

**I have a few twist for the future, but for now…sit back, relax and enjoy the ride!**

**I do not own Moonlight or make any profits from this or any of the rest of my posts on this story.**

_To recap…_

Mick watched the couple burn without protest or screams. He watched as one of the deepest loves he had ever seen literally went up in flames. It hurt all that much more because he was standing next to the man he loved more than any other in the world and neither of them had done a thing about it in decades.

In fact, he'd had a 'normal' male bonding conversation over drinks earlier that day, where they had both admitted their commitment issues and Josef had talked about turning another woman to Mick. Something he had never talked to Mick about. He'd never even talked to Mick about other girls in the same tone he talked about Simon, it was the tone Josef reserved for Sarah and it made Mick's heart ache with longing.

After the tribunal was finished Mick staggered back to car and drove to Beth's. He wasn't sure what he was going there to accomplish, but with Josef involved with someone else and having just witnessed the most enduring act of love he had ever seen, Mick was in a reckless mood.

Mick could tell that Beth was upset the moment he walked in the door. He smirked, praying that she would yell at him, scold him, fight with him even…anything to make himself feel alive. What he didn't expect was the conversation that was to follow…

"You've been saying for months now that things can't work between us." Beth protested. "That we live in different worlds, and I didn't want to hear you, but maybe you were right. You can't come back into my world and I'm not ready to join yours."

Mick stopped breathing. "Wait, you think that's what this is about? You think I'm going to want to turn you?"

"Will you? Eventually? What happens when I start to get old? Maybe then I'd want it too. I don't even want to have to make that decision. Emma and Jackson made me realize that you were right. I don't think I can do this anymore."

Mick stared at Beth. She hadn't actually said it, but he was sure that she just broke up with him. Suddenly he regretted ever coming over. She had needed time to cool off, he had been too reckless and now, the one person he had left, was leaving him. Leaving him for a good reason, but still leaving him.

Mick couldn't think. He hadn't been dumped in decades-nearly half a century-so, he did the only thing he could think to do. He walked out, like he had with Josef and Coraline, but he couldn't make it down the hall. The feeling of being completely alone and unwanted welled-up inside of him and he cried, first for Beth, then Josef, then Beth again.

_I've spent the past fifty five years, trying to close the door on forever, but I can't anymore. I can't close the door on Beth,_ Mick thought. _Wait, why am I crying for her, I'm still here, I can still fix this…what do I have to lose? _He righted himself, took a deep breath and headed back to Beth's apartment. The door was closed, so he knocked a few times. He could hear her crying on the other side and decided he couldn't wait for an invitation.

"Do you want to know what Emma and Jackson made me realize?" Mick asked as he entered the room. "That you were right. You were right all along. This isn't about being a vampire or a human. This is about us and how we feel about one another, right here, right now."

"The night that we first met, or met again, whatever, what was I wearing?"

"Blue jeans, white striped shirt, cream jacket," Mick answered, confused by her question.

"What about my shoes?"

"You were barefoot." Mick smiled.

"How can you remember that?"

"Because I love you…" Mick said with all the heart he could muster. Beth closed the gap between them and kissed him. Mick threw himself into the kiss and shut the door behind them.

**When One Door Closes, Another One Opens**

"_Never forget yesterday,  
but always live for today.  
Because you never know  
what tomorrow can bring  
or what it can take away."_

-Unknown

Mick pushed Beth against the wall and pressed his body to hers. Beth flung her arms around his neck and hitched her leg up to his hip. Mick had enough sense to wrap it around his waist as he ground his hips into hers. Beth used her leg to squeezed her body to his as he shed his coat.

Beth moaned into Mick's mouth and Mick had to stop himself from pushing her through the wall. _Fuck,_ Mick thought. _This is going to be really difficult with a human… _He couldn't release all his passion and built up sexual tension and just fuck her here against the wall like his brain was crying for him to do. Instead he gently swept her off her feet and carried her to the bedroom.

Beth giggled as he set her on the bed. "What?" Mick asked as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

"You picked me up like I was a feather."

"To me, you are." Mick smiled.

Beth licked her lips as Mick exposed the top part of his chest. She sat up on the bed and removed his hands from his shirt. Mick looked down at her and she smiled up as she leaned in kissing his chest and slowly undoing the remaining buttons.

Mick threw his head back. "Beth…Beth, stop."

"What?" Beth feigned innocence as she continued to lick his chest.

"You have to slow down," Mick protested. "I can't lose-mmmmmm," Mick moaned as Beth hit the sensitive spot bellow his bellybutton. "Control. Beth you can't drive me wild or I'll hurt you."

Beth stopped and looked at him. "Hurt me?"

"Yes. I've never done this…sex with a human I mean. I need to be in control of the monster."

"Mick, you're not a monster." Beth leaned back in and continued to kiss his chest, but with more reserve so that Mick could stop her at any point he lost control.

Once Mick's shirt was off, Mick reached for Beth's slowly pulling it over her head. He tossed it to the side and watched as she shook her head, setting her hair back into place. She stood-up on her knees and pulled Mick towards her, kissing him slowly.

Mick climbed onto the bed as he undid his belt. Beth slowly laid back with Mick following her, running his hands up her sides. _Her chest is so smooth and soft, so unlike Josef's…Stop thinking of him! _Mick pressed into Beth harder trying to clear his mind of the image of Josef lying beneath him.

Beth wiggled below him, bringing their hips into contact. Mick ground his hips into her and she gasped at the sensation and Mick took the opportunity to lavish attention on her neck. He took a deep breath as he reached her ear and the smell of her arousal drove his vampire to the surface. He resisted the urge to bite into the tender flesh of her neck, but he couldn't get control of his fangs.

Beth ground her hips up into Mick as he licked her ear. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and ran her nails through his hair. She could sense that something was wrong, but she didn't want him to stop, she wanted to drive him over the edge.

Mick hesitated. _Does Beth want to see me like this? Josef always did, but he was a vampire too…there you go, thinking of HIM again!_ Mick decided to wait. He kissed his way down her jaw and to her breast. He lifted her up and undid her bra in a second. He kissed her shoulder as he pulled off the garment.

Beth sighed as Mick kissed her chest. He hadn't stopped, he'd just been decided how far she'd let him go. _Well, he can go all the way…I wouldn't have let him into my bedroom otherwise…_ Beth's eyes widened as Mick's mouth closed in on her nipple and it wasn't because of the sensations it stirred within her. She felt…_fangs!_

Mick stopped. He could feel Beth fright and he guessed she felt his fangs. He looked up at her and listened as her heart sped up.

"Mick?"

"Yes?"

"Are you in control?"

Mick chuckled. "Yes, but I can't keep my face in control, too many emotions and…smells," Mick punctuated his statement with a deep inhale of her arousal.

Beth physically relaxed and smiled at him. "I always liked blue eyes…"

Mick smiled devilishly, which, with fangs, was quite scary. He dipped his head back to her chest and brought his hand up to jeans. She moaned as he cupped her through the material. He listened as her heartbeat quickened again, but not out of fear this time, but arousal.

Suddenly, Beth hands were on Mick's pants and she had his zipper half-way down. Mick groaned as she freed him. He gripped the waist of her jeans and pulled, ripping the fabric. Beth gasped as Mick pulled her pants and panties off. He shed his pants as well and laid back down on her, covering her body with his.

Mick kissed her gently as he made full contact with her. Beth's hips jerked up and she wrapped her legs around his hips, opening herself to him. Mick moaned as he rubbed against her and she shuddered as he hit her clit.

Mick pulled back and placed himself at her entrance, searching her eyes for approval. Beth stared back at his silvery eyes and nodded. Mick slipped into her slowly, letting her adjust. Beth closed her eyes and threw her head back and Mick settled onto her chest, starting a slow rhythm.

_She's so wet! Josef was never this…damn it! _Mick thrust into her faster, trying to focus solely on her. Beth moaned and raised her hips to match his. Mick threw himself into focusing on her vitals and monitoring her emotions to give her the most pleasure he could.

Beth arched her back as her first orgasm ripped through her body. Mick was so good at this she couldn't remember ever cumming that fast. Yet, she felt like he was holding back. His kisses were not as passionate as they should be…_Probably just trying to stay in control._ Which made her ponder what being with him as a vampire would be like?

Beth didn't have too long to think as Mick steadily drove her to a new peak. Beth gasped and crashed back to the bed in her second orgasm in minutes. Mick smiled at the image of Beth coming apart beneath him. He drove into her faster, hoping to bring on another orgasm before she could recover from her current one.

Beth gasped for air. She had forgotten how to breathe or even swallow. She couldn't scream or even move except for the erratic motion of her hips. She looked up at Mick who looked calm and more collected than a man having sex should. _I guess it's a perk of being a vampire, eternal stamina. Can't wait till I'm one…wait did I just think that?_

Mick could feel Beth's spasming body milking him, but he just couldn't give in. He enjoyed watching her in throws of passion, but he was not fully aroused by it. He slowed down, starting a slower rhythm to build them up again. Beth regained control of her limbs and wrapped them around his shoulders, pulling herself to his chest. She kissed him gently, building the passion as he quickened the pace.

"Cum for me," she whispered in his ear as her body began to shake with yet another orgasm. Mick followed her command. He'd never been able to deny her anything. He collapsed onto her and sunk his fangs into her neck.

Beth gasped at the sensation of the double penetration. His fangs were cold in her neck and his seed was hot in her center. Beth ran her hand through his hair as Mick fed. He quickly removed his fangs. "Sorry, guess I should have told you about that," Mick apologized as he rolled off her.

"Its'kay," Beth slurred her words together. She was asleep before Mick could respond. Mick chuckled and pulled the sheets up over her and laid back.

_That should have been better…I should feel relived, relaxed even…_ But he didn't feel stated at all, he just felt more frustrated and confused. _I love Beth. I have loved her for a long time…_ but the little voice in the back of his head spoke up, _You've love Josef longer…Oh, shut up._

Mick turned on his side and curled up with Beth. They'd work this out. _He'd_ work this out.

* * *

**So, there it is, the beginning, I figured I might as well just start with a sex scene, get off to a good start, don't you think? It's been a while since I wrote a heterosexual sex scene, hope I still have it… **

**Don't worry, there will be more Mick/Josef to come, but I have to describe how it gets backs to that…**


	2. Missing You

**Okay, so I'm pushing the story ahead faster than you might think, there will not be much more Mick/Beth, but I assure you that neither really get the short end of the stick!**

**As for this chaprter, please note that both Beth and Mick are having mental conversations with themselves. And Mick's new revelation will not come as a shock to those who read Love is an Irristable Desire. Remember: it's never been said out loud, but as in all good secrets, they don't remain secret for long...**

* * *

**Missing You**

"_A woman can forgive a man for the harm he does her...but she can never forgive him for the sacrifices he makes on her account."_

-W. Somerset Maugham

"Mick?" Beth raised herself off the bed, clutching the sheet.

"Yes," Mick smiled as he turned back to look at her. He had been trying to get dressed quietly, but he had obviously failed, being that she was now awake.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. I need blood and some freezer time." _And some time to sort out my emotions…_ Mick added silently.

"Oh. Well, I always have a supply of blood available to you." Beth offered her arm to him.

Mick chuckled as he took her out stretched arm, placing a kiss to her wrist that made her shiver. "That's nice of you, but I doubt you have a freezer hidden away here, beside you need to save your blood for more…intimate encounters."

Beth sighed as Mick stood back up. "Come back soon," she pleaded.

"Sure, it'll just be a few hours." Mick smiled at her once more and headed out the door.

Beth watched his retreating frame. _Why didn't he kiss me good-bye? He seems so preoccupied. He was so distant…something is wrong and he's not talking to me about it…_

Beth's curiosity got the best of her and she couldn't fall back to sleep. _It was like he was going through the motions, but not really feeling them. Was it me? No. It was him, he was so hesitant like he was struggling with something…maybe he's still in love with Coraline. No. That couldn't be it, he's made that clear. But…maybe he's just not used to a normal relationship…not that I'm normal, at least not to him, I'm a fragile human, which he can squash without a thought._

_Maybe that's it! He said he's never done it with a human…No, he didn't hurt me and if anything he gave me more pleasure than I've ever known! He could have been more passionate even if he was trying not to hurt me. I really think he wasn't enjoying himself, but why…_

Beth sat pondering Mick's reaction. He had seemed into her before they slept together, it was like he just couldn't go all the way…_Maybe he still is harboring feelings, if not for Coraline, then for someone else…But who. Why is he still hung up on them? If they died he should have learned to get over it, he is immortal after all and if she is still alive why isn't he with her? I'd think Josef would have slapped some sense into him after all these years, he wouldn't take a brooding Mick too long…wait, what if Josef doesn't know? What if nobody knows? No. Josef knows Mick better than he knows himself, especially since he re-turned him. Maybe Josef would tell me… _

* * *

Mick exited the room, scooping his coat up off the floor and closing the door behind him. Once the door was closed, Mick let go of the large breath of air he'd been holding. _Why don't I feel like I did with Josef, with Beth?_

_Because you're still in love with Josef._

_But he's moved on. After years of waiting for me to come to my senses he's given up and found someone…I lost my chance._

_Not necessarily, a love like you two have doesn't die that quick. If you confess your feelings you might still have a chance…_

_Maybe…NO! I will not ruin Josef happiness like that. He deserves better, someone who wouldn't constantly be questioning their attraction to him, someone whom he doesn't have such a tormented history with, someone who hasn't seen him at his worst..._

_And still loves him anyway? The bond you have is stronger and deeper than any love I've ever seen._

_What about Emma and Jackson? _

_They still had secrets. Nothing is hidden from Josef._

_But he hid Sarah from me…_

_Yes, but he did show her to me. I've seen him breakdown over his lost humanity, I've seen him lose millions and I've seen him feed countless times. I love him. Always have, always will._

_So you'll let him go?_

_Yes…I love him._

Mick looked around to realize he was standing at his own door. He didn't remember even leaving Beth building, but somehow he had managed to make it home. He opened the door and made his way to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Do you always stand outside your own door for five minutes before entering?"

Mick nearly dropped the pitcher of blood he was holding as Josef's voice startled him. "What are you doing here?"

"I need a reason to check-up on my fledgling?"

"I thought we'd agreed I wasn't your fledgling? It was at your insistence, if I remember right."

"Until it suits my purpose, then you're my little one." Josef gave him a patronizing pat on the cheek. "I came to see how you were dealing with the whole Emma Jackson thing, but by the smell of it you dealt with it just fine."

Mick grimaced. He'd rather not have Josef know about Beth, but it wasn't like it was something he could hide for long.

"Good for you. I'm glad you finally admitted your feelings." Josef clapped Mick on the back.

_If you only knew…_ Mick smiled weakly at Josef.

"Well, I'll let you get some rest. You need your strength if you're going to satisfy that cougar, but if anyone's up to the task, it's you. I should know…"

Mick gasped in shock at Josef statement. "Oh, don't act so surprised. I've been reading women for four hundred years; I know a wild cat when I see one." Josef winked and headed to the door.

Mick stood in silence, unable to comprehend what Josef had just told him. Where they really on that friendly of terms about the women in their lives and their prior relationship that they could joke about it?

At the door Josef stopped and turned. "If you want a real drink, my house is always open-"

"Yes."

"What?" Josef seemed confused at Mick's acceptance.

Mick turned to face him. "Yes, I would like a drink."

Josef's jaw nearly dropped. Mick had refused his offers for over twenty years and now he was openly accepting without so much of a beautiful, tempting freshie standing in front of him. "W-why?" Josef sputtered.

Mick grinned and walk towards the door. "As you said, I'm going to need all my strength if I'm going to please the cougar." Mick wagged his eyebrows. "And if I remember right, it always helped me keep up with you." Mick playfully patted Josef's side as he passed him in the doorway.

This time, Josef's jaw did drop. He stared at Mick as he headed down the hall. Mick looked back at him. "You coming? Or are you still trying to pick-up your jaw off the floor?" Josef shook his head and followed Mick.

* * *

Josef drove, still in a state of shock. Mick looked more relaxed then he'd seen him in years. _If this is Blondie's doing, I have to remember to thank her…_ But Josef could have sworn that Mick was extremely tense when he entered his apartment and he hadn't calmed down till Josef had made his presence known.

Josef knew that Mick and he shared a semi-sire/fledgling bond, but it couldn't have been a desire to see him. _Something else if wrong…maybe he didn't do well with Beth? I should have checked…_

Josef had resisted the urge to take at deeper whiff of air to see exactly what Mick and Beth had done. He really didn't want those mental images in his mind, but now he was really curious. He looked over at Mick, who had his head thrown back, enjoying the feel of the wind through his hair.

_Maybe we should talk? Who am I kidding? I couldn't even tell him I broke it off with Simon. That's what I went there to tell him in the first place. I just couldn't keep lying to myself anymore, When I was with her all I could think of was him!_ Josef gunned the engine as the car turned up the hill, he was curious to see if Mick would go through with it.

Mick jumped out of the car as they reached the house. "You seem eager," Josef said as he exited the car.

"Yeah, well, I got my first taste of fresh blood this afternoon and I can't stop thinking about it."

"Didn't you feed off of her in the desert?"

"Yeah, but I was too hungry to enjoy the taste."

"Well, I don't think any of my girls can compare to the delicacy of Beth's blood."

Mick stopped and Josef turned to observe the worried look on his face. "What? It's not like I've had a taste, but I know she's AO-"

"That's not it," Mick said. Josef looked at him questionable. "Do you…do you have any males?"

Realization dawned on Josef. "Oh, don't want to cheat on Beth, do you?"

_Something like that…_ Mick nodded. Josef smiled. "Well you're in luck, I do happen to have a male on retainer, when I'm in the mood for something more…masculine."

Mick smiled at Josef and followed him into the house. After a quick bite, Mick sat back, finally relaxed. The young man was limp in his arms and Josef continued to stare. Mick had released so much passion in his bite Josef had nearly cum just watching.

"Thanks, that hit the spot," Mick said to Josef, who for the second time that evening, had to pick his jaw up off the floor.

"Sure, anytime and I don't think Kyle would mind either."

A moan came from Mick's lap as the freshie curled into the couch. Mick smiled. Kyle had been exactly-well not exactly, but the next best thing-what Mick had been looking for. Mick relaxed back into the couch, breathing in a scent that was definitly Josef.

_It may be tough, but I'll still have in my life, and who knows what will happen in a few centuries…_


	3. How Old is Too Old?

**Here starts the action of the story! I couldn't have Mick and Beth dancing around for too long, but I want you to notice that it is not just Mick who feels weird about their relationship. And I wanted to show that Josef likes Beth and cares about her, not only for Mick's sake.**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

**How Old is Too Old?**

"_Sometimes when you look back on a situation, you realize it wasn't all you thought it was. A beautiful girl walked into your life. You fell in love. Or did you? Maybe it was only a childish infatuation, or maybe just a brief moment of vanity." _

-Henry Bromel

Beth had fallen into a tormented sleep long after Mick had left. She had stayed awake for hours contemplating every possible scenario as to why Mick hadn't reacted to her like she imagined he would. She had been on the verge of calling Josef when she fell asleep, well, unconscious was more like it.

As she woke, she realized she was still holding the phone in her hand. She set the phone on the bed-side-table and headed to the bathroom. She needed a hot shower and a good breakfast.

Before she could make it to the bathroom, there was a knock at the door. Unsure of who would be calling on her at six in the morning she grabbed her robe and headed to the door. Josef swept into her apartment before she reached it though.

"Oh, you're awake."

"Yes," Beth answered suspiciously.

"When you called and didn't say anything I was…worried."

Beth nearly laughed. "You, worried? About me?"

Josef took a defensive posture. "Yes. I saw Mick earlier and it was clear that you two had…hooked up." Beth looked away at his comment. "When you called, I thought…maybe something went wrong, maybe you were hurt."

Beth didn't know what to say. Josef had been trying to protect her. "Thanks," she mumbled. "But it was nothing. I called you for a different reason."

"Really? Why?"

It all seemed stupid now and Beth tried to think of a lie quick, but nothing came. "It was…it was nothing, really."

"Just tell me, Beth. It's not like you could shock me."

Beth sighed and sat down on the couch. Josef noticed her neck for the first time and tilted her head to get a better look. She winched, but let him examine Mick's bite.

"He was a little rough with you," Josef commented. Beth blushed again, but Josef just chuckled. "Nothing to be ashamed of, honey, first times are always a little extra passionate, especially with all the built-up tension between you two. Next time will be better, I promise or else I will beat his sorry butt."

Beth smiled. It was nice to have Josef protecting her too. She hadn't felt so safe since before her mom died, ironic that it was because of **two** vampires.

"That's just it," she blurted out. "Mick wasn't passionate; at least it didn't feel like he was. He seemed…restrained."

"That's because you're human, he can't give in totally."

"I know that. He told me that, but, cock it up to a woman's intuition, but I don't think he enjoyed himself."

Josef stopped. He knew better than most to trust a woman's intuition, especially in matters of love. "He could have been nervous, it has been a while since he…"

"But that should have made him more passionate or un-skilled."

"You just said he didn't please you, so what's the problem with that theory?"

"I said he didn't enjoy himself, not that he didn't please me. Because he pleased me." Beth blushed. "Repetitively. It was like he was using every skill he had to please me, but was taking none of the pleasure for himself, and then this morning…he left without so much as a kiss."

Josef didn't respond. He had found Mick's earlier mood strange and his actions even stranger. He couldn't deny that what Beth was telling him was not new news.

"I'm worried he doesn't like me," Beth admitted.

Josef saw the tears in her eyes and instinctively wrapped his arms around her. "That's not true and you know it." Josef said as he stroked her hair, thrawling her ever so lightly. He felt her start to relax in his grip. "Mick's just confused. He was when I ran into him earlier. This is all new ground for him, so you're going to have to give him a chance to adjust."

"But why? He's been in relationships before."

"Yes, but times were different then. You didn't sleep with women you loved before marriage. He could be fighting against his own morals, and we both know how much he sticks to his antiquated morals…"

Beth snorted a laugh between tears. "But what…what if he's still harboring feelings for someone else?" Beth finally asked what she'd been dying to ask.

"He has no feelings left for Coraline." Josef assured her.

"I know, but what about someone else? Another vampire, perhaps?" Beth egged Josef on, hoping to get some answers.

Josef stiffened. _How much does she know?_ "That's not possible. Mick made that clear long ago."

Beth's mind went into overdrive. _Josef knows something! He knows about another woman in Mick's life and he's not telling me. _Beth opened her month to protest, but stopped. The confusion in Josef's eyes humbled her. _Maybe he doesn't know his friend as well as he thinks he does…_

Josef ran his hand down her back one more time for good measure then stood up. "Mick is a mystery, much like women, and since I won't be any more help to you, I need to get going."

Beth stood-up. Sad that he was leaving, his presence had been very calming. "Thank you for coming, Josef. It means a lot."

Josef smiled. "You're my best friend's girl, that makes you family by association and I protect my family."

Beth smiled widely. She rather liked the idea of _two_ vampire guardians. Josef took her hands in his and leaned into her neck. Beth stiffened, W_as this normal family behavior with vampires? Are girls shared?_

Before Beth could shy away, Josef's lips were on Mick's bite and she felt an odd, cooling (almost soothing if it hadn't been for the circumstances) sensation spread over the bite. Until then, she hadn't noticed how much it was hurting her.

Beth relaxed and closed her eyes at the feeling, but as fast as it started, it was over. Josef pulled back still examining her neck, then he looked up at her face and chuckled. "All better."

"What?" Beth was confused. She grabbed at her neck, but the bite was gone.

"There'll be a slight scar, not that any human can see, but it will make a nice possessive mark."

"Scar…mark…" Beth was still shocked that her neck had healed.

"Yes, a vampire bite can open many a shut door." Josef grinned and squeezed her hand then he headed for the door. "Beth," he turned to face her, where she was still standing in shock. "I'm not just here for Mick. You're family now, if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask." And with that he was gone.

Josef swept out the door and down the hall. He nearly ran into Mick in the stair well. _Good, now I can have that conversation with him, before he smells me on Beth…_

"Josef?"

"Yes, Mick?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you didn't mess anything up."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't leave a woman alone after you slept with her. She was vulnerable and worried about your rejection."

Mick stiffened knowing that Josef was probably right; he'd made some mistakes where Beth was concerned. "I-"

"Don't try and explain. Just fix it." Josef continued down the stairs, then looked back at Mick. "Oh, and next time, seal the bite, I don't want to have to continue cleaning up your messes."

Mick looked down the stairs, but Josef was gone. _Did he? Did he just say what I thought he did? Did he seal…_ Suddenly, Mick's urge to see Beth increased tenfold. He was not worried so much for her safety as for her mental health. The kiss of a four hundred year old vampire could leave some deep marks…

Beth was still standing in the living room, when Mick entered. She looked at him, like seeing him for the first time, her hand still covering the bite on her neck. Mick crossed the room to her side in an instant. He lowered her hand from her neck and inspected the bite.

Josef had been good to his word. Mick could smell him all over her and he leaned in to kiss the spot Josef had kissed moments earlier.

Mick's lips brought Beth out of her stupor and she wrapped her arms around him. "Missed you," she moaned into his year as Mick started to suck on her neck.

Mick pulled back to smile at her. "Missed you too. Sorry about this morning, I just-"

Beth silenced him with a finger. "It's okay. Josef explained everything."

"Everything?" _Oh, God! What did he tell her? What does she know?_

"Yes, he said it's been awhile and that this is all new to you. He said you needed some time to clear your head."

"Oh, well, yeah." Mick looked sheepish, but couldn't help smiling when he looked at her face. "But I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her, soundly, to emphasis his point.

Beth tightened her grip on him and pressed her hips to his. Mick felt that familiar tightening in his pants and ground his hips into her. _This is getting easier, _Mick thought as he backed her to the nearest wall. _Although it could be because she is covered in Josef's scent…_

Beth liked the way Mick reacted to her. Her previous doubts were thrown out the window and she prepared herself to be amazed, again. But as Mick captured her arms and kept them hostage above her head she didn't feel right.

Mick was kissing her with all the passion she had wanted from him the night before, but somehow it felt…wrong. Like kissing you dad, except you didn't kiss your dad with tongue. _He is old enough to be my grandfather…What are you thinking!_

Mick sensed Beth unease and let go of her hands, backing away from her. He retracted his fangs, as best possible. "Sorry, Beth, I didn't mean to get carried away."

"No, no, it's not you." Mick gave her a funny look. Beth sighed. "I just…I'm not feeling it."

Mick was a little taken aback. Sure he had only been kissing her, but he was sure he was much more passionate than the night before and he had been thrawling her. "Oh, okay. Do you want to get breakfast or something?"

"Sure, that sounds nice." Beth headed to her bedroom to throw some clothes on and Mick grabbed their coats as they headed for the door. "Mick," Beth started. "I'm really sorry, it's just-"

"No need to explain," Mick cut her off with a quick kiss.

Beth nodded, but Mick could feel the waves of shame and embarrassment rolling off her. He led her to his car and they headed out for breakfast.

* * *

Mick walked Beth back to her door after breakfast. She fumbled with her keys which Mick knew meant she wanted him to kiss her. Mick obliged and cupped her cheek with his hand to lift her head up, kissing her softly. It took only a moment for Mick to realize that neither she nor him where behind the kiss.

They broke apart and looked at each other. There was a brief moment of awkward silence, before they both broke down laughing. Beth opened her apartment and they entered. Mick collapsed on the couch and Beth went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Do you think we are forcing this?" Beth asked.

"Maybe," Mick replied. "We both have a lot of baggage that doesn't get dropped easily."

"Yeah," Beth sighed as she plopped down on the couch next to Mick. "So do we take it slow?"

"Yeah," Mick smiled. "I enjoy being with you, even if it's not about sex."

"Everything's about sex," Beth replied, grinning.

Mick laughed. "You sound just like Josef."

Beth chuckled. They sat in silence for a few more minutes. "Do you think this will ever be normal?" Beth asked.

"Between a vampire and a human? Never, but it will get easier, I promise." Mick leaned over and kissed her lightly. She kissed him back and they started a slow dance with their tongues. Soon Beth was trapped beneath Mick on the couch and their legs were tangled in a heated battle for dominance.

Suddenly, Mick's phone rang. He ignored it the first time, but as it started to ring again, Beth pulled back. "You should answer that."

Mick looked a little shocked, but he nodded and sat up, taking a deep breath to calm himself he reached for the phone. Beth straightened her shirt as he looked at the caller ID.

_Josef? Why is he calling? He knows I'm with Beth. _Mick picked up, annoyed with his friend. "What?"

He got no reply. Mick's anger boiled up. "What is it Josef?"

There was a long pause and just before Mick was going to hang up he heard a stifled sob and a choked up voice cry out, "Sarah."

* * *

**Dun, dun dunnnn...so the adventure starts!**


	4. In Good Times and Bad

**I struggled with this chapter, trying to find the perfect balance of the three characters. I finally dropped the Josef dream sequence because I didn't like the way it turned out. I also dropped the Josef point of view because it wasn't sad enough. Hope what remained makes sense!**

**And it's also a _big_ chapter (besides than length) for other reasons.**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**In Good Times and Bad**

"_Friendship is certainly the finest balm for the pangs of disappointed love."_

-Jane Austen

"Josef…JOSEF! Talk to me!" Mick yelled into the phone. He stood up and started to pace. Beth watched with interest from the couch.

"_Sarah…she's…" _Josef was cut off by another sob.

"Josef, you have to speak to me."

"_She's…dead."_

Mick's world went silent. Of all the things he had expected to happen today, this had not been it. He heard his friend sobbing on the other end of the phone and not only did his heart break, a piece of his soul died too.

"_I g-got a call. They said she'd…her heart…I didn't…" _Josef couldn't finish a sentence.

"Josef," Mick said firmly to get his friend's attention. "Don't go anywhere, I'll be right there. Stay where you are. Do you understand?"

Josef choked another sob that Mick took for a yes and hung up. "Beth I'm so sorry, but I-"

"I know. He's been your friend longer than I've been alive," Beth said, giving Mick a kiss on the cheek. "Can I know what's happening or is this a vampire thing?"

Mick looked at her to see if she was upset for being out of the loop, but all her vital showed that she was truly worried. "You're part of the vampire world now, so no more being left out," he said as he kissed her on the head and she smiled. "Sarah's dead. I need to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Beth's face fell. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. How did it happen?"

"I don't know. Josef's not in the right state of mind to answer questions right now."

"He wouldn't do anything rash would he? I mean vampires can't kill themselves, can they?"

_You wouldn't believe me if I told you._ Mick said, thinking of his own attempt. "He could do some irreversible damage."

Beth nodded, absorbing all the information she could. "I mean he was here just a little while ago. He seemed so…Josef."

Beth's concern for Josef made Mick's dead heart swell. The way she had taken to his very intimidating friend was heartwarming and he loved that Josef cared enough for her too to come make sure she was alright, even if it did make him a little jealous. Mick hugged her close.

Beth sighed into his arms, she felt safe in his arms, protected from the world. "Go, Mick. He needs you," she said, gently pushing him away.

Mick nodded. "Are you going to be okay?"

Beth smiled. "Of course, I'm a big girl."

Mick smiled and headed to the door, kissing her again on the cheek as he left. Beth waved him to the stairs. "I'll come by later and see if there is anything I could do."

"Ah, Beth, that might not be such a good-" But Beth closed her apartment door before Mick could argue with her further. Mick shook his head at her stubbornness and took the stairs in a single leap. His mind racing with all the stupid things Josef might do to himself.

* * *

Beth closed the door with a smile, but as soon as the door was shut she let out a long breath. She was glad Josef had called Mick away, not that she didn't enjoy his company, breakfast had been wonderful, but the whole thing on the couch felt so forced. Like each of them were trying to make something work that wouldn't.

Beth went to her bedroom to catch up on the sleep she'd been missing. The last couple of days had tried her patience. She need some time to think about how she was going to handle this situation with Mick.

_Maybe he was right? Maybe it will get easier… _Beth wondered as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Mick made it to Josef's house in record time. No doubt with a few tickets in the mail for running red lights, but that was a small price to pay for keeping the one you love from leaving you forever.

"JOSEF!?" Mick burst through the front door shouting his friend's name. The security took one look at him and pointed him down the hall to the office. Mick headed towards the room without so much of a courtesy nod.

Mick could feel the pain coming from his friend before he entered the room. Mick braced himself and threw open the locked doors. Josef was crumpled on the floor in front of his desk, his cell phone still clutched in his hand. Mick surmised that he'd collapsed when he got the news and hadn't moved since.

Josef looked up at Mick, his eyes were silver, but instead of the intimidating vampire a scared, sad, broken monster looked back at him. Mick crossed the room slowly, not wanting to startle his friend.

Josef followed him with his eyes. When Mick knelt next to him, Josef reached out, tentative for him. Mick embraced him in a tight hug and Josef let go of his grief again, sending waves of agony rolling over Mick.

When a four hundred year old vampire grieves, truly grieves, everyone around him feels it. Tears rolled down Mick's face as he picked Josef up off the floor and carried him to the couch. When he sat down, Josef's only move was to snuggle closer into Mick. Mick didn't protest and he wrapped his arms around his friend.

"I'm here now. I'm here…" Mick knew that he couldn't promise everything would be okay, but he really wanted to say it. He wanted to comfort Josef, to take away his pain and make it his own.

Mick started to slowly thrawl Josef, hopefully, so that he wouldn't notice.

* * *

Slowly, ever so slowly, Josef started to calm down and his sobs became hiccups.

"Thanks," Josef mumbled as he slipped in and out of sleep. "You didn't have to come."

Mick smiled. "Of course I did. My oldest and best friend just had the love of his life die. There was nowhere else I had to be."

"Blondie?" Josef asked.

"Told me to come. Damn near pushed me out of the door."

Josef chuckled, which in his current state was more like a couple sobs and a snort, but Mick knew the elder vampire found Beth's youthful spunk enjoyable.

"You should be with her…"

"No way. I'm not letting you do this alone. What's that saying? 'Bros before hoes?'"

Josef chuckled again, this time it sounded more like a chuckle. Mick laid his hand on Josef's forehead. "How long has it been since you got some freezer time?"

"What time is it?" Josef looked around the room.

Mick glanced at his watch. "It's, holy shit! It's 6 in the evening." He'd spent the whole day sitting with Josef. He hadn't even noticed as the hours flew by.

"Well I haven't slept since before Emma's trial, so that would be-"

"Too long," Mick said, picking Josef up and heading to the door.

"Mick, put me down. I can walk." Josef protested as they reached the door. Mick put Josef on his feet. Josef swayed a bit and he leaned on Mick for support. Not only had he not slept he hadn't eaten in a while and all the crying had left him weak.

Mick helped him up the stairs and into his freezer room. He contemplated helping Josef out of his clothes, but he really didn't want to start something he couldn't, with a clear conscience, finish.

He laid Josef in his freezer, clothes and all. It didn't seem to bother Josef, who was asleep before he hit the bottom. Mick headed for the door, hoping to find something or someone downstairs for Josef to eat. He knew Josef wouldn't be in a biting mood, but fresh blood would do him a world of good.

As Mick headed downstairs he heard a disruption at the door. "Just let me see Mick!" a familiar female voice screamed. Mick shook his head and smiled. He had to admire the girl's spunk, yelling at Josef's security was something most elder vampires would think twice about.

"I said Mr. Konstan is unavailable." The guard replied.

"And I asked to see Mick!"

"He's with Mr. Konstan." Mick could feel how upset Beth was at being denied entrance and how annoyed the guards where with her. Josef must have put Beth on the short list of humans not to harm if they showed up, which showed how highly he thought of the girl. On any other day she'd be allowed entry, but today…well today was not like any other day.

"It's fine. She's with me," Mick announced to the guards. It's not like the guards couldn't tell that from her smell, but he wanted to make it vocal, for Beth's sake. The guards let Beth pass and she stormed past them and towards Mick.

Mick instantly regretted not having the guards as a barrier anymore. "Why didn't you let me in sooner? I've been down here arguing with these idiots for TEN minutes!"

Mick backed up, hoping to avoid her attack. "First off my dear, I wouldn't call the hired, very loyal, muscle, idiots, especially since they could kill you with a flick of their hand, and second, I was upstairs, putting Josef in his freezer and since his room is sound proof I couldn't hear you."

"Putting him to sleep? But it's sun down?" Beth questioned.

"Yes, but the last few days have been stressful and hadn't slept before he received the news. I was up all day with him crying. He's worn himself out and is asleep now."

"Oh, I came to see how he was offer any comfort I could…"

"That's nice of you, but he's not in a place to entertain guests."

"Yesterday he told me I was family."

Mick smiled. Josef really did have a soft spot for the mortal. "Okay, let me rephrase. He can't deal with a human right now. He might lose it listening to your heartbeat."

Beth nodded. "Okay, what could I do to help?"

"Nothing. Please go home. I'll call you when he's better."

"What about you? How can I help you so you can help him?"

Mick started to protest, but the pleading look on her face shut him up. "Okay. Can you go to my apartment and get me some clothes, I'm going to be her for a while."

Beth smiled. "Sure, casual or business?"

"Casual." Mick smiled and leaned into kiss her on the head. "Thank you."

Beth grinned. "No problem. Anything else?" Beth ran her hands down his chest and settled on his stomach.

Mick's eyes widened. _Oh God! NO! No, no, no, not here. Not with him so near. _Mick backed up. "Not here darling, that's the last thing he needs to wake up and smell."

"Oh." Beth looked embarrassed and a little disappointed. She imagined Josef's rooms had the finest in bed sheets, even if he didn't sleep on them.

She headed for the door, but stopped at the entry table. She set down a tall thin bag, Mick hadn't noticed she'd been carrying. "This is for Josef…When he's up to it."

"What-" But Mick didn't get to finish asking before she was out the door. The security guards looked back at him with amused, yet pitying eyes as if to say, 'She's one hell of a lady, glad she ain't mine!'

Mick headed to the kitchen only to find it reeking of ammonia. "Whoa! What the hell happened in here?"

"Mr. Konstan broke every bottle in the place when we insisted he needed to eat." One of the guards replied.

"Great," Mick mumbled. So Josef had been going for the self destruction before he showed up.

"And he dismissed all the girls before he locked himself in his study."

_Obviously he didn't just crumple to the rug after he got the call... _"So there is no blood in the house?" Mick asked.

"Except for what that human just left, no."

"What? What did Beth leave?"

"The bag…it has a bottle of blood in it."

Mick mentally kicked himself. He had been so focused on getting Beth out that he hadn't even stopped to think what she might have left.

Mick heard a loud thud from upstairs, it sounded like someone had just rammed their head into a door. _A freezer door!_ Josef was awake. Mick grabbed the gift and raced up stairs.

* * *

Beth headed for Mick's apartment, glad to be of some help. _I just hope he doesn't throw away my gift…_ Beth had spent most of the afternoon getting up the courage to go to her friend at the blood testing center and ask her to remove a pint of her blood and seal it in a wine bottle.

Her friend had been more than accommodating and hadn't asked too many questions, which kind of scared her, but also raise a lot of questions about what she knew. But being in a profession that centered around blood it was not hard to imagine that she might have heard of the vampire community, she might even be a part of it..._ No Mick would have told me if that were the case when he met her…_

Beth dug through Mick's closet to find some comfortable looking clothes. She packed them neatly into a gym bag she found and headed to the door. She paused and back-tracked to the kitchen where she opened the door to Mick's hidden refrigerator. She pulled out a few bags and placed them in the top of the bag.

With that, she headed to her car and back to Josef's.

* * *

Mick swept into the room to find Josef fighting inside his freezer. Mick opened the door, releasing the pressure with a hiss just as Josef went rigid. Josef's face was at peace, but his earlier tears had crystallized on his cheeks.

Mick woke him up and helped him out, walking him to the bed. Josef crumpled onto the bed, shocked and scared for being pulled from his dream, his stiff clothes crunching with each movement. Mick sat next to him, tentatively.

"I dreamed, Mick. I haven't dreamed in centuries…" Mick nodded, encouraging him to go on. "I saw her. I saw her walking away… fading away."

"You were running to get to her?"

"No. I was sad that she left, but I didn't chase her. I was running to you."

"Me?" Mick hadn't seen that twist coming.

"All those years ago, when you tried to kill yourself…I was running to get there."

Josef looked up, his eyes watering, at Mick. Mick's voice caught in his throat and he reached out hugging Josef tightly to his chest. "I'm here now. You got there, remember."

Josef nodded, tears rolling down his cheeks. "W-when I got there…"

"Shhhhh," Mick tried to calm him. "We both know everything turned out alright."

"No, when I go there I saw you leaning over that stake. I-I pushed you away and…and dove on it myself."

Mick froze. Mentally Josef had committed suicide.

Josef sobbed into Mick's chest. "And the worst part is, that I felt more alive doing it than I have in decades."

Mick hugged Josef tighter. He couldn't speak. He didn't know what to say, a suicidal vampire was a dangerous thing… a ticking time bomb.

"What's that?" Josef asked looking at the bag Mick was holding.

"Oh," Mick had forgotten Beth's present. "Beth left this for you. She sends her condolences," Mick said holding the bag out for him.

Josef took it. It was appropriately all black, but the card was boarded with gold. It read,

_Josef,_

_Nothing I say will help, but I thought I could offer my comfort in another way. It was given with love and I hear it is the rarest of its kind. _

_Love,_

_Beth_

Josef opened the bag tentatively. Inside was a wine bottle filled with blood, Beth's blood. Josef grinned. "It surly is the rarest of its kind…I feel wrong drinking it now though…"

"Being that it is the only blood in the place, it might be a good idea," Mick prompted.

Josef nodded and headed to the mini bar in his room to fetch two glasses. Mick started to protest, but Josef cut him off before he could start. "You haven't eaten since me either. If you're going to help me you need your strength."

Mick agreed and accepted the glass. The smell was divine. Beth hadn't lied when she said it was given with love. Not the kind he'd tasted during their love making earlier, but the caring, compassionate love that made Beth who she was.

Josef savored his glass and carefully stowed the rest for a later (better) day. Then he looked wearily back at his freezer.

"You need to sleep, Josef." Mick prompted.

Josef sighed. "I just…you know I hate to be alone." Mick nodded. "I…would you stay with me?"

Mick looked up at him. Josef was serious and his eyes were pleading with Mick to accept. _Josef needs this! You wanted to remain in his life, well this is what's going to happen, so deal with it! _Mick nodded, knowing that that would mean being naked, it the freezer with him.

Josef smiled. "I promise I won't take advantage of you."

Mick chuckled. "How gentlemanly of you."

"Yeah, well, I'm afraid of what Blondie would do to me if I did." The both got a hearty laugh out of that and Mick stood up to join Josef.

* * *

Mick curled around Josef, his chest pressed into the other's back. Josef's breathing had stopped and his emotions had leveled out, meaning he had slipped into a restless sleep. Mick smiled into his 'friends' hair. "I love you Josef Kontstantin. Always have, always will."

As Mick drifted into oblivion he was sure he felt Josef smile, but that's ridiculous…how can you feel someone smile when you're not touching their face or even looking at them?


	5. Healing

**Sorry for the wait. I should be updating again soon, but no promises. This was supposed to be a short chapter with just the conversation at the end, but it kept getting longer and longer! **

**I know many of you wanted Beth to walk in on Mick and Josef cuddled up together, but that wasn't in the story just yet. But just wait, she'll figure it out soon enough.**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Healing**

"_All love that has not friendship for its base, is like a mansion built upon sand." _

-Ella Wheeler Wilcox

Josef stirred. He'd slept so well…He just couldn't figure out why he was on his side; he always slept on his back. Josef shifted again, trying to get comfy, when his back bumped into something. Someone groaned and Josef froze. _That wasn't me…Who is in my freezer?_

And then the previous couple days came back to him. Emma's trial, Mick's step forward with Beth, the _call_, and Mick…Mick who was currently sleeping naked behind him. Josef was aroused just thinking about it.

_No! No, I will not take advantage of this situation. He is with Beth and if I guilt him into it he will never forgive me! _Josef couldn't help but wonder what it would be like. It'd been so long he'd nearly forgotten about what Mick's hands felt like, nearly…

Josef pushed open the lid to the freezer. It was getting too crowded in there and he didn't need to be pressed up against Mick for much longer, least he do something stupid. Josef hopped out, as if contact with Mick would burn his skin. He headed for his closet to find something to wear, and hopefully something of Mick's that he'd kept from all those years ago.

Mick stirred and then sat up suddenly. He looked around frantically before he found Josef wearing a pair of satin pajama pants and holding what looked like a very old pair of sweat pants. He took a deep breath, _Good, he didn't do anything stupid._

"Here, you'll need something to wear," Josef said, offering him the pants.

"You know I don't fit in your pants. We went over that years ago."

"That was the seventies, now a-days pants are loose. So you can wear my pants, it will just look like the seventies again."

Mick chuckled. "And the length?"

"Good thing for you, you are a horrible house guest. I believe you left these here in 1983…I could be wrong, but after 25 years I believe they no longer belong to you."

"Shit, you kept them that long?! There is a point past obsession," Mick joked as he got out of the freezer.

_Yes there is, I believe they call it undying love and since I can't die…_ Josef though. He admired Mick's toned body as he pulled himself out of the freezer. _Damn that man has been working out!_

"I keep many things. Yours is by no means the oldest. I have things in that closet that pre-date this country." Josef smiled as he handed Mick the pants.

"Ahhh, that's right _old man, _now I remember why you are so short…"

"What was that?" Josef turned around to glare at Mick.

"I said, you're short."

"I'll have you know I was VERY tall for my day. Most men were 5'6'' and I'm 6'."

"That still makes you shorter than me."

"Maybe you're the freak, you ever think of that?"

"Oh, Josef, I'm hurt! How could you?" Mick joked.

"Who is supposed to be comforting whom?" Josef asked.

Mick shook his head. "You're impossible. How is it you are fine? Yesterday, you couldn't drag yourself off the floor, now you're joking?"

"That was yesterday. If I have learned nothing in my 400 years it's that we can't dwell or live in the past. What's done is done. Thing change, people die, the world goes on."

"But…it was Sarah."

"Yes, and before it was my mother, my father, my sister, my friends, other lovers…the list is endless. I've lost more people than you've even known. If I broke down at each of their deaths I would not be here today."

Mick looked at Josef suspiciously, what he said might be true, but losing Sarah was like losing all of them all over again, she was the love of his life…or was she? Mick didn't try to dwell too long on that fact, but he hadn't been oblivious to how Josef had reacted to him this morning.

"So, with that in mind, it is time to start another day." Josef finished. "What do you think we should do now?"

"If you're fine I should be going…" Mick said.

"You don't believe I'm fine and you're going to follow me for the next week to make sure I don't go insane and kill us all, so we might as well get some good guy bonding time out of your paranoia."

Mick chuckled. Josef knew him too well. "Okay, so what do you-"

Mick was cut off by the sound of the door bell. Mick and Josef looked at each other and headed down stairs to see who was there. They were hit with Beth's scent as they got to the top of the stairs. Josef forced a smile and said to Mick, "Well, go ahead; she's here to see you."

Mick thought he detected a hint of sadness in Josef's tone, but that could be his current, repressed, depression coming up. "She's here to see you too. She's worried about you, she took that thing about you two being friends to heart."

"You mean she likes mean, old, moody vampires?" Josef asked, sarcastically.

Mick punched Josef in the shoulder and headed down the stairs. Josef rubbed his arm and followed. They approached as Beth tried to get past the guards.

"Please it's been over a day," Beth protested.

"I'm sorry, but neither Mr. Konstan nor Mr. St. John are available right now."

"Where are they?!"

"Right here," Josef answered, walking into the entry way. "Hi, Beth, nice to see you. Guys, it's okay."

Beth looked at Josef, a little shocked to see him as he nodded politely to her. She looked around behind him and her eyes landed on Mick. Without a shirt his toned abs were visible and she couldn't help, but lick her lips.

A small chuckle brought her attention back to Josef and she noticed he was without a shirt also. _Damn! Vampires do have a certain appeal…_ Beth observed the guard to her right and reconsidered, _Or I've just happened to stumble on the two hottest vampires in the world…lucky me._

"Earth to Beth…" Josef's voiced pulled her from her thoughts. "I'll ask again since you didn't seem to hear me the first time; what did you come for?"

"Uh, um, I came to give Mick the clothes he asked for and I brought some provisions." Beth nodded towards the bags still sitting on the stoop.

Josef nodded to his guards, who picked-up the bags and brought them inside. Josef checked the bags as the guards passed. "My, my, my, where did you get so much blood? I hope you didn't do anything…illegal."

Beth smiled. "Of course not, I work for the DA. This was donated by your girls."

"How?"

"I swiped Mick's cell phone," Beth tossed it back to Mick. "I got the number of one of the girls from there, she contacted the rest. They were happy to help. My friend helped bottle the stuff so it should be fresh, no preservatives added." Beth smiled at Josef then looked to Mick. "And I stopped by the morgue and picked up a few pints. Guillermo was more than accommodating."

Josef smiled. "You are amazing, my dear." He stepped forward and kissed her on the forehead.

Beth smiled back. "I know." The two exchanged a silent chuckle before Beth's eyes softened and she asked, "How are you doing?"

"Okay. I was trying to explain to Mick that I don't let death get to me. It is a part of mortal life, no matter how much I cared, I try not to dwell, it only makes one weak."

"And Mick didn't believe you?" Beth looked over Josef's shoulder at Mick.

"Not at all. He's going to follow me for no reason for the next week, so I'm going to apologize for stealing your boyfriend up front."

"Really?" Beth looked back at Mick. "You think you can keep him away from me?" Beth joked.

_You just wait and see,_ Josef thought. Mick hung his head as if he was ashamed of what Josef was saying and Beth got the feeling there was a large elephant in the room that she couldn't see. She detached herself from Josef and made her way to Mick. She handed him the gym back with his stuff and kissed him softly.

"I'll see you when I see you," she said, walking out.

"You're welcome to join us," Josef added as she made it to the door. "We're just going to blow some money."

Beth turned to look at them. "How much money?"

"Five hundred grand," Josef shrugged. "Or something like that. You in?"

Beth looked back and forth between Mick and Josef. There was definably something they weren't saying. She didn't know how she'd missed it before. "I don't skip work for less than a million," she said as she walked out.

*******************************************************

"Hell of a woman," Josef remarked once Beth was gone.

"Yeah," Mick had been staring at the door where Beth had been. Josef's voice redirected his attention to the gorgeous muscles' of Josef's back.

Josef turned and Mick was greeted with an equally appealing view of his abs. Josef cleared his throat. "So I think to start this guy bonding time off, you're going to tell me what's going on between Beth and yourself."

Mick's eyes shot up to meet Josef's interrogating ones. "Do you really think that's good guy bonding conversation?"

"Broads are always good guy bonding conversation. Now spill."

"I don't know if you're ready to hear about my successful relationship just now…"

Josef sighed. "I'm fine, Mick, really. Besides if it causes me to break down, then it will only prove that you were right." Josef tried baiting Mick into in. "So tell me about this successful relationship…"

Mick cringed. "Well, actually, it's not too successful."

Josef walked over to the couch removing one of the bottles from Beth's gift. He grabbed two glasses and poured. "Why don't you sit down and tell me about it?"

Mick followed and accepted the glass. "I like Beth. I love her even, but it's not enough. We enjoy each other's company, but every time we try and be more intimate it feels…forced."

"Go on…"

"It's like…like she's still a little girl in my mind. The girl I rescued who needs my protection. I've guarded her for so long, I don't know if I can get rid of that image and replace it with the strong woman Beth's become."

"Because of you."

"Yes, but I just don't feel comfortable being with her. It's like I'm robbing the cradle."

Josef smiled. "Join the club. I haven't found a woman my age in over three centuries."

Mick nodded and took a drink. _I'm also in love with someone else, but I can't do anything about it, not now._

"So what are you going to do about it?" Josef asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to hurt her feelings, but she deserves the truth…"

"Then tell her the truth. Let her make the decision."

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?"

"I don't want to lose her."

Josef nodded. "If I know Beth, you won't be able to keep her away."

The two smiled and finished their drinks in silence. Once they had had their fill Josef stood up. "Okay time for some real guy bonding, how about we catch an opera?"

Mick chuckled and shook his head. He doubted Josef really knew what _modern _guy bonding meant.


	6. Goodbyes Are Never Easy

**I know this update has been forever in coming and I'm sorry. I just got kinda distracted with my other stories and stuff. **

**To recap, Sarah died, Mick's comforting Josef and Mick and Beth are trying to force a relationship that isn't there. **

**Enjoy!!!**

**Goodbyes**

"_Just because you love someone doesn't mean you have to be involved with them. Love is not a bandage to cover wounds." _

-Hugh Elliott

Mick watched Josef. His friend had been true to his word over the last couple of weeks. Josef had showed no sign of grieving or loss over Sarah, but today was different. Mick knew Josef was trying to keep his composure, but he was damn near breaking.

Mick crossed the room where Josef stood, straightening his already perfect tie in the mirror. Mick slipped his arm around Josef waist and whispered into his ear, "You don't have to prove anything today. No one expects you to remain composed through the funeral."

Josef looked up at Mick, his eyes watery from held back tears. "I can't…I can't keep grieving…I have to move on."

"I know, Josef, but no one suspect you to do so before the funeral. That would seem almost callous." Mick placed a soft kiss to Josef's temple. It felt odd to be the one comforting Josef because he had been Mick's comforter for so long.

Josef choked out a sob and tears started flooding down his cheeks. "I miss her… I miss her so much…"

Mick nodded and held his friend close. He wished he could take some of his friend's pain; he'd do anything for Josef. Josef was his only true love. It hurt that they couldn't be together, but Mick had chosen Beth and Josef, Simone.

Mick hadn't heard about Simone since all this had happened. He had wondered if she even knew, that was, until yesterday. Mick remembered the conversation with Beth…

"_How's Josef doing?" _That was how Beth started all conversations these days.

"_Fine, he's due for a big breakdown soon, though."_

"_Maybe he really is fine, maybe he was right?" she insisted for the hundredth time._

"_No, I know him, he's still grieving, he's just doing it silently."_

"_He's had years, decades to get used to the idea of Sarah dying, he must have grieved then…"_

"_That's what makes it worse Beth. He spent all those yeas grieving too and now…well now he's lost all hope at ever being happy again."_

"_I don't believe that."_

"_Beth, Sarah was his reason for living. His hope of ever waking her again is what kept him going."_

"_If she was the only thing he had to live for why didn't he pull the plug on her and kill himself. They could have been together then."_

"_That assumes he believes in an afterlife."_

"_He does. Someone who has lost as many as him and still goes on has to have a firm belief in an afterlife."_

"_Maybe for mortals, but not for monsters."_

"_He doesn't believe he is a monster." Mick had to admit, she had him on that point, but Beth didn't let up. "What about Simone? If he was so dedicated to Sarah why would he have gotten involved with Simone?"_

"_He can't be expected to be a monk for the rest of eternity. Besides, have you seen Simone since all this happened?"_

"_No, but that doesn't mean anything…"_

"_It means everything, Beth! She was just a distraction. Sarah is his true love."_

"_And what about his other loves? Huh? What about those before and after Sarah, for all you know he could still have feeling for someone…someone whose not reciprocating them and he's bidding his time for them to return his affections."_

_Mick was stunned. "No one can resist Josef…"_

"_I don't believe that…"_

The argument had gone on for a while longer, but it had mostly focused on the issues between them. Beth had been getting closer and closer to making him confess his love for Josef, but he kept holding back, not wanting to hurt her or himself. He couldn't take Josef's rejection and lose Beth at the same time.

Mick now wondered who all would be at this funeral. Mick knew that Josef had opted out of the whole church thing and there was just going to be a simple ceremony at the gravesite. "Josef," Mick waited for his friend to stop sobbing, "who all is coming today?"

Josef hiccupped, "You, me, the preacher… maybe Blondie."

"What about Simone?"

"Simone? No, why would she be here?"

"Well, you two are involved and I thought…"

Josef shook his head. "I never did tell you, I broke it off with Simone weeks ago. Before all this happened."

"What? Why?" Mick didn't understand.

"Because I didn't love her."

Mick silently hugged Josef closer. He desperately wanted to tell him that he love him and that he'd do anything for him, but he didn't think it would help. It'd probably make the situation worse.

**********************************************************

Beth blinked at the bright light. Since she'd started being Mick girlfriend she had come out less and less during the day. She didn't understand why Josef wanted to have the ceremony in the afternoon, maybe it was part of that self destructive thing Mick kept talking about.

As she neared the grave, she saw that there was a large awning erected next to the sight. _Maybe not so self destructive after all…Who really wants to have a funeral at night?_

She looked for the crowd she was sure would be there, but found the space under the awning empty, except for two figures. The shorter one was leaning against the taller one. She smiled. It wasn't often you saw two men like that.

As she approached she noticed Josef's eyes were red and puffy from crying and Mick's matched. She could almost feel the love flowing between them as Josef gripped Mick's suit jacket and buried his head in Mick's shoulder.

Beth stopped. This is what she had been missing. She was sure that Mick had had someone else in his life who he still had feelings for and after yesterdays argument with Mick she was convinced that Josef did too. _How could I be so blind?_ It made sense. They were the only people in each other's lives. They'd been through everything…Josef had even made it clear that he had tried everything after 400 years.

Beth's jaw dropped. Mick and Josef were in love! _But why are they not together? Why are they just friends? _Josef words from after the first night she spent with Mick came back to her… _"That's not possible. Mick made that clear enough long ago…He could be fighting against his own morals, and we both know how much he sticks to his antiquated morals…"_

That had to be it. Mick's morals had kept them apart, the same as they had kept her and Mick apart for a time. Beth shook her head and headed back to her car. She needed to make a plan, a plan to show Mick where his true feelings really lay.


	7. Love is Not Blind

**An update! I didn't want to post this on Valentine's Day since it is a break-up scene and that didn't seem right! I have to say though, I loved how this turned out and I hope you all like it too! I have gotten back into this story and will be posting more updates soon! (you can thank silvanelf for the inspiration!)**

**I would like to point out the quotes I attach to these chapters. They have meaning with the story and many of them are funny, I hope you enjoy them as much as I do!**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Love is Not Blind**

"_Love is not blind - it sees more, not less. But because it sees more, it is willing to see less."_

-Rabbi Julius Gordon

Mick shuffled Josef back to the limo. He felt guilty leaving Josef to his grief, but he was worried about Beth. Josef had paid for her trip to New York, just so she could see Mick and attend the funeral. Mick had been upset when Josef told him what he'd done.

Mick considered this time with Josef, private and seeing as it was all he was going to get, he wasn't happy in sharing it with Beth. The evening before had been a somber event with Beth eating and the Josef lost in his grief, Mick didn't know which way to turn.

Beth had opted to stay at a hotel rather than stay with Mick and Josef at the old Brownstone where Sarah had spent the last 50 plus years. Mick had been relieved when she left, but he had to make excuses for Josef's sake as to why he wouldn't be joining her.

Josef had been surprised that Mick hadn't follower her back to the hotel. Mick assured him that they only place he needed to be was with Josef, making Josef feel much better than he had in weeks, but slightly guilty for keeping Mick away from his new love.

The ceremony was mostly over before Mick had realized Beth's absence. He had started to worry because she had promised to come the night before. After it was finished, Mick took Josef to the limo that had brought them to the gravesite and instructed the driver to take him back to the townhouse. Paula would know how to care for him.

Mick took off through the graveyard, heading for Beth's hotel…

*******************************************************

Beth sat on the edge of her bed. _Mick and Josef are in love!_ Even thought the idea was new to her, the more she repeated it to herself, the more she knew it was right. She had been going back over every conversation, every encounter she had had with the two of them together and she could see it now. All the small clues she hadn't seen before she could now see clear as day.

_But how do I get them together? Do they even know their own feelings? _Beth shook that off. _Of course they do. They've been friends so long something would have happened by now…They must have had a relationship then stopped, but why? Well that's obvious, Mick. But why is he with me if he's still in love with Josef? That would be those morals of his…_

Beth shook her head. It had taken her months to get him into her bed; it was no stretch to believe that Mick's morals wouldn't have let him stay with Josef, even if he was happy. _So how do I get them to admit their feelings? _Then a stray through hit Beth, _I have to break up with Mick so there is nothing standing between him and Josef. He'd never hurt me so he'd stay with me from here to eternity, making himself miserable in the process, just so as not to hurt me! _

Beth started gathering her stuff. She needed to get out of New York. She reasoned that if she broke up with Mick and left him in New York with Josef that they would comfort each other in their grief and perhaps that would lead to something more. As Beth threw her toiletries in her bag, someone knocked on the door. Beth looked up, shocked. No one knew she was here and she hadn't called housekeeping since she arrived yesterday.

"Beth, it's Mick, open up." He shouted from the other side of the door. Beth started to panic, but stopped. _I wanted to break up with him, here's my chance._

Beth walked over and unlocked the door. "What do you want?"

Mick looked taken back. "Where were you this afternoon?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Beth was doing her best to be snotty. She wanted to make the break-up hurt so that Mick would go to Josef for comfort. It worked, Mick's eyes showed his sorrow at Beth's statement and she wanted to take it back and comfort him, but she held her ground.

"I was worried," Mick said his throat thick.

Beth's voice softened, but retained its harsh tone. "I'm fine, Mick."

"I just…I… can I come in?" Mick stuttered.

Beth knew she couldn't let him in. If this became a long discussion she would lose her nerve, she did like him after all… "No, I think it best if we talk out here."

Mick's eyes lost the hurt look and he quickly looked her over, taking a deep breath his eyes bore into her. She knew he suspected she had another man in the room and that had been her intention, but the fact that he thought so little of her hurt.

"I don't have anyone here, Mick. I just want to make this brief, I'm leaving in a couple of hours."

"Where are you going?" Mick asked, surprised.

"Home, LA, where else? I'm not needed here."

"I need you here."

"No, you don't Mick." Beth said, definitively. Mick didn't say anything so Beth continued. "We don't belong together, Mick. You've said it yourself and this funeral just exemplifies that. How long will you grieve once I'm dead? Will you ever get over it? Will it destroy you? "

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it, Mick. You won't turn me and you can't die. This won't work, unless you will turn me, right now. Are you willing to turn me and spend the rest of eternity with me? Are you ready to make that commitment right now?"

************************************************

Mick stared at Beth. He had thought of all the reasons she might not have come to the funeral today, but none of them had included breaking up with him. _I thought that we had settled this __**before**__ we started sleeping together?! _

"Uh…" Mick didn't know what to say. He loved Beth, he just didn't love her as much as Josef. He had told himself that he would be true to Beth and do right by her, but he had _never_ thought about what it meant to turn her. He didn't want to be with her for the rest of eternity, he lived for the hope that one day he and Josef could get back together, but if he turned Beth she'd be around for all eternity.

_But I can't tell her I wouldn't grieve too long after her death because I'd be with the one you truly loved…what am I going to do?!_ "Uhhhh…"

Beth nodded. "I thought so." She grabbed her bag from beside the door and headed down the hallway.

"Wait, Beth…" Mick had promised himself he wouldn't hurt her, and who knew, maybe in 200 years she'd get bored with him. "Beth, don't go. Please. I'll turn you, here, tonight if you want. Just don't go."

Beth stopped, but didn't turn around. "You don't mean that, Mick."

"I do."

"No. You didn't answer right away. You had to think about it. You don't want to turn me." Beth started walking again.

Mick sprinted after her, easily catching up with her. "You caught me off guard. I came over expecting you were hurt or sick and you threw me this curve ball out of left field. I do want to turn you and yes, I thought about it, but this is a big decision. You wouldn't want me to do it out of desperation, you'd want me to mean it so I had to make sure that I meant it…" Mick kept babbling.

Beth stopped and looked at him. He expected to see love, tears of joy, or even acceptance in her eyes, but instead they were filled with sadness. "Oh, Mick!" Beth sobbed. She staged back to her room with Mick's help.

****************************************************************

Mick was utterly confused. Beth had been crying for the last five minutes and every time he tried to reassure her that it would be okay and that he'd turn her whenever she wanted she would only cry harder. Finally, Mick gave up talking and just gently rubbed her back.

Beth stopped crying and Mick removed his hand. "What's really bothering you, Beth?"

Beth looked at him with tear soaked eyes. "You! You don't know or can't admit what you truly want and it's killing you."

"Beth, I want this. I want you."

"No you don't!" Beth screamed in frustration and started crying again.

Mick was puzzled and angry. "Then what do I want? Huh, little-miss-know-it-all? If you know me so well, what is it that I want more than anything, more than you?!"

"Josef," Beth said between sobs. Mick's jaw dropped. He stood staring at her for a few seconds. Beth searched his face and found her proof. "You love him, more than anything. More than you love me."

Mick started to refuse, but Beth stopped him. He looked into her eyes in wonder. "How do you know that? What did Josef tell you?" Mick growled.

"Nothing. Josef didn't say anything. I figured it out on my own. This afternoon at the funeral, I finally realized it. It had been right there in front of me the whole time, but I never saw it because I was too close."

Mick swallowed. "I'm sorry, Beth."

"Why are you sorry? You shouldn't have to be sorry. You don't get to choose who you love, it chooses you. "

"You don't understand, Beth. Josef and I…well…we had a relationship, but…it's over. It was over a long time ago."

"He still loves you," Beth insisted.

Mick took a moment. "But what about you? You love me. Why should I leave you for him?"

Beth smiled. "I love you, but not like Josh." Mick was shocked, but Beth continued. "I love you more than I loved Josh, but for different reasons and no matter what I'd never want you to be unhappy, even if it means you aren't with me."

"How is your love for Josh and myself different?"

"Well…it's not easy…I love you for the time we spend together, for the way you make me feel, for the laughter and comfort, but not the sex. I loved Josh for the sex."

Mick laughed, which made Beth look at him funny. "I feel the same way. I love spending time with you and I love your smile and laugh, but…" Mick didn't want to continue.

"You love Josef more," Beth finished. Mick nodded. "And the sex?" Both Mick and Beth blushed and then they started laughing.

After another five minutes of giggling, Mick stood up. "Does this mean we're breaking up?"

Beth nodded. "We both deserve better, but we can always be friends."

"Friends." Mick nodded and took her hand, helping her to her feet.

"Yeah, and here's my first piece of friendly advice. Go tell Josef how you feel about him."


	8. Revelations

**See, see I really am updating!!**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Revelations**

"_Women need a reason to have sex. Men just need a place."_

-Billy Crystal

Mick staggered into the Brownstone. He had offered to take Beth to the airport, but she had pointed out that he didn't have a car with him (since he had run to her hotel) and it was the middle of the afternoon. So Mick had hugged her good-bye and promised to talk with Josef.

Now that he had made it back to the house, he didn't know if he could go through with his promise. He and Josef were friends and if Mick brought up their past it might ruin what they had and Mick could not afford to lose Josef's friendship. Living without him was heart wrenching, but living at all would not be possible if he couldn't at least _see _Josef every few days.

Mick collapsed on to the couch. He didn't have the strength to go much further. The afternoon sun had worn him down physically and his mind was about to collapse emotionally. _What am I going to do? How do I tell Josef? What if I don't? What will Beth do? Will she tell him?!_

Mick's thoughts were interrupted by Paula coming from the kitchen. "I thought I heard you come in. Would you like something to drink?" Mick just nodded and Paula left to find him a glass. Mick waited for her return and then threw back the glass, not concentrating on the taste. He thanked her and headed up the stairs to his empty freezer. The blood had helped, but he needed some freezer time before he could even begin to sort through his thoughts.

As he passed the door to Josef's room he stopped. _If I don't do this now I'll lose my nerve and I'll never be able to tell him how I feel…I can't go to bed, I have to confront this NOW! _Mick strode into Josef's room and threw open the freezer, exposing Josef and all his glory. Mick's stomach clenched and he lost some of his nerve as he looked upon Josef's toned body.

Josef's eyes opened and looked up at Mick in surprise. Josef sat up slowly and asked, "What is it, Mick? What's so God damn important that you had to wake me at…" Josef checked the clock in the room. "At _**TWO **_in the afternoon!"

Mick cringed. He hadn't been thinking, but he didn't want to tell Josef what he had to say while Josef was in a bad mood, it would just be worse if he did. "I…I wanted you to go get a drink with me." Mick couldn't think of anything else 'normal' that they would do.

"At _two _in the afternoon?"

"Um, well…we've both had a rough day and I thought some friendship and drinks might help. It's better to let out your feelings than keep them bottled up and let them eat at you."

Josef cocked his head and glared at Mick. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Mick? I'm the one always telling you to let out your feelings, not the other way around."

"Well, I'm finally listening to your advice. So what do you say?"

Josef grinned slightly. "Okay, but I don't think there will be any vamp friendly places open this late in the day."

Mick nodded. "Well, we have a fully stocked kitchen and liquor cabinet here."

Josef agreed. "Let me get dressed and I'll join you."

"I'll get the glasses and stuff ready, see you downstairs." Mick walked from the room before he lost his composure and attacked Josef's beautiful body. He headed downstairs and mentally prepared himself for the conversation that was to come. _If I get us both drunk enough maybe it will just slip out and if he goes for it, great and if not, I can just chalk it up to me being drunk latter…yeah, that sounds good._

With a spring in his step Mick headed for the liquor cabinet and the refrigerator full of blood. He dismissed Paula, giving her the night off and grabbed a couple glasses from the cupboards and headed back to the living room to wait for Josef.

********************************************************************

Mick tapped his foot as he waited for Josef. He was starting to think that Josef had gone back to sleep in protest, but just then, Josef appeared at the top of the stairs. Mick stood up, his jaw hanging down. Josef was in his finest suit. It hung off his shoulder and tucked at his waist, showing off his toned build and extending his already broad shoulders.

Josef almost glided down the stair and when he was next to Mick asked, "What are you staring at all agape?"

"You. Why are wearing that suit?"

"Because you are still wearing your suit and I didn't want to be out dressed by you." Josef smiled and took a glass from the table and sat down.

Mick looked down and realized that indeed, he was wearing the same suit as he had been for the funeral. Mick sat next to Josef on the couch, but was careful not to touch him, least he do something stupid.

Josef appraised Mick's nervous manner as he poured the glasses of fine whisky and blood. "So, what's the matter with you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Mick, trying, but looking entirely too guilty to be innocent.

"You said 'we both had a bad day' and I know why I had a bad day, so why are you having a bad day?"

Mick fidgeted. "I didn't mean that I specifically had a bad day. You had a hard day and that was rough on both of us. Is there anything you want to talk about? Maybe something about Sarah?"

Josef surveyed Mick for a while and then said, "I don't want to talk about Sarah and before you say it, I'm not hiding my feelings, I've been airing them out for all to see over the past few weeks and if I continue to dwell on them for much longer I'll never let her go."

Mick nodded. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"What do _you_ want to talk about?" Josef asked, pouring himself and Mick another glass of whisky.

"Anything…how about the beach, it's been a while since I've been to the beach." Mick's mind had wondered to the beach and what it used to mean to him and Josef and somehow it just slipped out. He needed to be more careful in the future, he was likely to get drunk before Josef and spill it all.

Josef's eyes got a faraway look. "You know, I haven't been to the beach in decades, in fact, the last time I was there…" Josef stopped and looked at Mick suddenly. Mick knew he was thinking of their time together on the beach and he blushed slightly, but it gave him courage that Josef hadn't pushed it fully from his mind.

Mick poured another round of drinks. "Yeah, I haven't done anything, but work, eat and sleep for the last few decades."

"You have Beth," Josef said, swallowing the burning liquid.

Mick grunted. "Yeah, but we never did anything fun."

Josef let Mick's use of the past tense slip by unnoticed. "You know, I haven't either. I mean, I see you every once in a while, but other than that it's all work and no play."

"What about Simone?"

Josef's grunt imitated Mick's. Obviously Josef's time with Simone was just as unfulfilling as Mick's time with Beth. Mick's courage grew and he poured more drinks. Josef tossed back the last one and smiled. "Well, you've succeeded at getting me tipsy, and in record time I may add, so what is it you really wanted to talk about?"

Mick's gut tightened. _How does he know me so well? _Mick tried to think of some excuse, but Josef's soft brown eyes bore into his and his throat tightened. He couldn't speak now, even if he wanted to tell Josef the truth. Mick swallowed and went off instinct. He threw himself at Josef, placing a bruising kiss over his mouth and wrapping his arms tightly around Josef's back.

Mick felt Josef stiffen and he was going to pull back out of shame when Josef's lips opened to his. Mick's head spun as he breathed in the aroma that was so Josef it made his toes tingle with anticipation. Josef raised his hand and delicately placed them on Mick's hip's gently massaging him though the suit material.

Shaking with joy, Mick ran his tongue along Josef's upper lip and then bit gently into his bottom lip, reveling in the taste. Josef slipped his hands around from Mick's hips back to his butt and gently squeezed, pulling Mick closer.

Mick pressed himself into Josef and moaned, his tongue delving deep in Josef's mouth. Mick moved his hands up Josef's back supporting his spine and cradling his head. Mick's fingers ran through Josef's short hair and Mick yelped quietly as Josef's fang's pressed into his tongue. Mick's initial shock was abated as he felt Josef's arousal pressed into his hip. Mick's heart leapt with joy as he lost control of his own fangs and they scraped down along Josef's.

Both Mick's and Josef's eyes shot open with shock from the contact. Mick tried to pull Josef closer, but Josef pushed away, "No, Mick, we can't do this."


	9. Love’s Desires

**Here it is, what you've all been waiting for. Thanks for being patient and allowing me to see this story through to this point. I think this goes without saying, but **_**THIS IS NC-17 SLASH!!! **_**Hope I lived up to your expectations and yes, the title is a play off my original story's title.**

**Note: I **_**know**_** that in male on male sex, a lubricant is used/needed, but I don't write them into my story, 1) This is fanfiction about vampires, so nothing in this story is real, 2) It obstructs the flow of the scene and 3) This is not written with a homosexual audience in mind, rather a female audience who does not want to be dragged down by technicalities, and who would rather imagine two hot guys together. Sex is a messy thing when done right and great sex is disgusting, so written smut cleans up a lot of the mess and makes it both romantic and sensual.**

**Enjoy!!! **

**Love's Desires**

"_One's first love is always perfect until one meets one's second love."_

-Elizabeth Aston

To recap…

_He couldn't speak now, even if he wanted to tell Josef the truth. Mick swallowed and went off instinct. He threw himself at Josef, placing a bruising kiss over his mouth and wrapping his arms tightly around Josef's back._

_Mick felt Josef stiffen and he was going to pull back out of shame when Josef's lips opened to his. Mick's head spun as he breathed in the aroma that was so Josef it made his toes tingle with anticipation. Josef raised his hand and delicately placed them on Mick's hip's gently massaging him though the suit material._

_Shaking with joy, Mick ran his tongue along Josef's upper lip and then bit gently into his bottom lip, reveling in the taste. Josef slipped his hands around from Mick's hips back to his butt and gently squeezed, pulling Mick closer. _

_Mick pressed himself into Josef and moaned, his tongue delving deep in Josef's mouth. Mick moved his hands up Josef's back supporting his spine and cradling his head. Mick's fingers ran through Josef's short hair and Mick yelped quietly as Josef's fang's pressed into his tongue. Mick's initial shock was abated as he felt Josef's arousal pressed into his hip. Mick's heart leapt with joy as he lost control of his own fangs and they scraped down along Josef's. _

_Both Mick's and Josef's eyes shot open with shock from the contact. Mick tried to pull Josef closer, but Josef pushed away, "No, Mick, we can't do this."_

Mick was confused. Josef obviously wanted him, so he tried pulling him back, but Josef continued to resist, placing a hand on Mick's chest. "You don't want to do this, Mick, you're just drunk."

"Not as drunk as you," Mick cooed. "And I _do _want to do this." He leaned in again, but Josef pushed him away and sprang to his feet.

"You made this clear in the past, you don't want me." Josef said, walking away, the hurt obvious in his voice.

Mick leapt up to catch him. "Do _you_ want this, Josef?"

Josef turned and the burning desire Mick saw in his eyes made him pull Josef closer and place a tender kiss on his lips. There was no doubt Josef wanted Mick, _but why is he still resisting? _

Josef almost opened to the kiss, but pushed Mick away before he lost his self control. "No, Mick, I won't do this to you and Beth."

Mick smiled. _He's trying to protect Beth. _

"Why are you grinning like an idiot, Mick? This is not a joke, at least not to me! I've loved you since before I _**met**_ Sarah!"

Mick pulled Josef back for another kiss, but Josef fought free of his embrace. "I said, stop it, MICK! If you can't see how this hurts me then you aren't my friend. I've lost her, don't you play with my heart too!"

Mick continued to grin. "I'm not playing with you, Josef, although I'd like to. Beth and I broke up this afternoon. That was my crappy news for the day."

"And you think you can just come to me for some comfort?! I can't handle your rejection again, Mick, not right now…"

Mick wrapped his arms around Josef, tenderly. "This is not a onetime thing, Josef. I broke up with Beth because I love you. I've always loved you and I always will."

Josef pressed himself into Mick so quick, Mick retreated out of habit, but Josef didn't let him out of his grip. His mouth was needy and his hands were all over Mick. Mick didn't pause a moment longer. He pushed himself into Josef, backing him against a wall.

Josef purred, a sound Mick had never heard from his old friend. Josef looked slightly embarrassed as Mick stared down at him. "You really love me? You mean it? You want to be with me?" Josef asked, timidly.

Mick leaned in and licked Josef's ear, whispering, "Yes, now and for the rest of eternity."

Josef moaned and flipped Mick, pinning him to the wall. He ground his hips into Mick's and attacked his mouth. Mick grabbed Josef's tie and pulled his mouth closer. Josef traced his tongue along Mick fangs and slowed the pace of his hips. He wanted this to last, he wanted to revel in the feeling that Mick wanted to be with him, even if it was only a dream and he'd wake to find Mick with Beth and Sarah still dead. He wanted this memory.

Mick tried to urge Josef faster, but Josef easily overpowered him. He slid his hands under Mick's jacket and pushed it back off his shoulder, then he untucked the shirt and began to massage Mick's stomach muscles. Mick had done some sit-ups since they were last together or Josef's memory was failing. Mick seemed to understand Josef's slower pace and after slipping off Josef's suit jacket he started kneading his hands into Josef's back.

They quickly broke their kiss to remove their shirts and then pressed back into each other allowing their bare skin to make contact. Josef leaned into Mick's ear and whispered, "You've been working out." Then he took Mick's ear lobe into his mouth and gently sucked on it.

Mick gasped and it took a moment before he could form a coherent sentence. "I…I didn't have anything…uh…better to do in the evening."

Josef let go of Mick's ear. "We're going to have to rectify that." And he continued kissing, licking and biting his way down Mick's jaw to his collarbone.

Mick threw his head backward, "Yes…yes, we are…"

Josef growled possessively as Mick said 'we.' His inner vampire liked it a lot, a little too much actually, since it caused Josef to bite into Mick's shoulder unexpectedly. Mick gasped, but didn't flinch. Josef pulled back and looked up at Mick. Mick's eyes still smoldered with lust and Josef didn't get a chance to lick his lips before Mick pulled him, by the tie, in for a kiss.

Josef backed away from the wall freeing Mick. He gently lowered Mick to the floor and straddled him. Mick looked up at Josef expectantly as Josef gently rubbed against Mick's erection. Josef flicked Mick's tie to the side and slowly started taking in Mick's chest, running his hands all over it, rememorizing every line as he gently rocked back and forth.

Mick raised his hands, running them up Josef's back and into his hair. He used Josef's tie for a third time to pull him into a tender kiss. Soaking in the joy and pleasure of just being close to each other, they laid there kissing for a long time, until Josef's gently rocking became more urgent and their kisses more desperate.

Mick rolled himself over so that Josef was under him and began to undo the belt on Josef's pants. Once he had the belt undone he went for the buttons. Every time he brushed against Josef's erection, Josef would arch his back and moan with desire. Mick quickly slid the pants down and off Josef's legs. He was slightly surprised to find that Josef wore no underwear, but he was so busy trying to remove his own pants that he didn't ponder it.

Josef sat up as Mick stood, struggling with his pants. Once Mick successfully got the pants off, Josef pulled him closer and sucked gently on his hip. Mick groaned and his eyes rolled into his head. Josef leaned back and quickly pulled his tie loose around his neck, while Mick looked down at him expectantly. Josef removed the tie and threw it to the side then grabbed Mick's hips and pulled him closer.

Mick gasped as Josef's mouth covered him. His hips made an involuntary jerk forward and Mick lowered his hand to Josef's hair helping him set a steady rhythm. Mick could hardly breathe at the sensations coursing through him. Josef's fangs scrapped along his hard length while his tongue pressed gently on his sensitive underside.

Mick felt his gut tighten and knew his release would be soon, but Josef stopped, pulling back. Mick met his eyes and saw nothing but desire. Josef's fingers twisted around Mick's tie, pulling him downwards as Josef lay back.

Mick ended up straddling Josef again. He let Josef guide his movements as he sat back on his heels. Josef guided his own erection to Mick's backside and plunged into him. Mick threw his head back in both pain and pleasure.

Josef moaned as he pulled out and thrust back in. Mick moved his hips with Josef's and Josef pulled Mick, by the tie, down into a kiss. It was lucky Mick was taller than Josef or this position would not have been feasible. As their kiss grew more passionate, the rhythm of their hips increased. Soon the two were grunting from the exertion and Josef brought his hand between them to rub Mick's erection.

Mick groaned and his body shuddered as he bit into Josef's tongue. Josef followed him over the edge as he returned the bite and thrust his hips a few last times. They collapsed on the floor, Mick on top of Josef. They lay there panting in silence for a while, enjoying the afterglow and knowledge that after all this time, they were finally going to be with each other for all eternity.

***********************************************************

**So here starts a new section of the story, them happy!!! I'm aware that this might put some strain on keeping them in character, but I'm going to try to work on that and it's not all bliss from here on out, they will have their fights, like any couple, about all manner of things. So now you know where the story's headed, some minor strife and a happy ending!**

**PS. If you can't tell I have a thing for guys in ties!**


	10. Together

**Sorry this took awhile, I've had it ready for a week, but fanfiction was down on Sunday and I went on a spontaneous road trip to Vegas with silvanelf. I have to say this is one of my favorite chapters! I love the sweetness between the two as they discuss normal, everyday stuff. **

**Oh, and they are still in New York, after Sarah's funeral. I assume that Josef had a double freezer set up there in the hope that Sarah would wake up and now, for the first time in 50 years, it's going to get some use!!!**

**Also, silvanelf (greenleaf9) and I have made a fan video to the song "Almost Lover" posted on youtube (Moonlight~Josef//Mick~Almost Lover) that was inspired by "Love is an Irresistible Desire" (the prequel to this story) I recommend you all go watch it (and review, please!)**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Together**

_"I went to sleep last night with a smile because I knew I'd be dreaming of you ... but I woke up this morning with a smile because you weren't a dream."_

-Unknown

Mick awoke with a start; his head was spinning with his dream. _God I haven't had a dream about Josef that vivid in…decades!_ Mick could feel the after effects of the dream stir through his body and he groaned as he hardened. He hated waking up with a hard on. It always reminded him how alone he really was.

Mick's eyes flashed open as another voice moaned in pleasure. He looked over to his right side to see Josef laying there naked and dreaming. Mick stared in fascination as Josef's head twitched and he whimpered, "No, Mick. Not now…" His voice died out as his head turned again.

Mick's heart swelled as the memories of the day before came to him. _It wasn't a dream! Thank God! It wasn't a dream! _Josef stirred, his eyes fluttering open. Mick smiled as he recognized Josef's momentary confusion.

"Good morning," Mick whispered as he shifted closer to Josef.

Josef rolled over to look at Mick fully, love flowing from his eyes. "Good morning," he replied, then, getting a devilish grin on his face, asked, "Where have you been all my life?"

Mick grinned. "With all the wrong people." He closed the distance between them and kissed Josef. Josef smiled into the kiss then parted his lips to let Mick's tongue explore. Mick moaned slightly and rolled to his side to make full contact with Josef's body.

Josef couldn't help but gasp, which while kissing was an interesting sensation in itself, as Mick's erection brushed his own. Mick chuckled as he pushed Josef onto his back and kissed him from the chin, working his way down the man's neck, to his chest.

Josef gasped for air, pushing the lid to the double wide freezer open to allow fresh air in. Mick pulled back, supporting himself on his arms to look down at Josef. Josef smirked, his eyes still brimming with love.

"God, I love you," Mick whispered, looking into Josef's eyes.

"God? Hum, I like that…" Josef replied, jokingly.

Mick broke into a grin and shook his head. "I don't know why it took me so long to say it, but I do, I really, truly, love you."

Josef's joking smirk vanished and his eyes overflowed with joy, love and something that bordered between desire and need. "You can't imagine how long I've waited to hear those words, how many times I dreamed of saying them to you…"

Mick hushed Josef with a passionate kiss before the older man could get too regretful. Mick was just happy they were there together, in this moment, they didn't need to dwell on the past. Josef threw his love and desire into the kiss, bringing one had to cup Mick's ass and the other to the front to stroke him.

Mick shuddered and quickly moved his hand to return the favor. Josef pushed Mick over onto his side so that they were facing each other. Mick leaned in and kissed Josef again, building the passion as he worked him. Josef urged Mick on, increasing his own pace and thrusting his hips slightly into Mick's hand.

Their pace quickened to the point where their kisses had to end and they could only rest their foreheads together as they breathed heavily. Josef flipped Mick to his back and abandoned his hand, choosing instead to rub himself against Mick's firm body. Mick followed his lead and soon Josef's head slipped to Mick's shoulder where he almost lethargically bit into Mick.

Mick roared with unexpected pleasure and pain sending waves of passion pulsing into Josef. Mick bit Josef's shoulder to quell the fire that burned in his gut, causing Josef to scream Mick's name and collapse on top of him.

A few minutes later, as Mick finished cleaning the wound on Josef's neck, Josef sat up, still straddling Mick. "Well, that's a good way to the start the day. So, what do you want to do next?"

Mick just laced his fingers in Josef's hair and pulled him back down for a kiss. Josef moaned, but pulled back. "As appealing as that is, I could really use a drink. I'm a little light headed and anymore…activity might cause me to pass out."

"Okay." Mick smiled. "But what about after breakfast?"

Josef raised his eyebrows. "Hard to deter you once you have your mind to it, huh? Well, I figure we need to arrange to get back to LA. You have your PI business and I have my hedge fund trading."

Mick's face dropped. "Can't we just stay here a few more days?"

Josef's eyes softened and he leaned in to kiss Mick. "We have to join the real world again, but I promise, we'll have better evening activities than push-ups." He wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

Mick smiled briefly, then his expression dropped. "Where are we going to sleep?" Mick asked.

Josef was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Mick looked sheepish. "Well, neither of our places has a double freezer like this and I don't think we'd both fit in one of ours…"

"We've shared a single freezer before, Mick."

"But not every night. It would get cramped." Mick looked up to see an odd expression on Josef's face. "What?"

"You really want to…to sleep with me every night?" Josef's voice was full of unshed tears.

"Of course. I said I wanted to be with you for the rest of eternity, doesn't that mean sleeping with you or did I miss something?"

Josef stifled a sob and, shaking, kissed Mick as tenderly as he could before pulling back. "I can have a double-wide freezer ordered and delivered to either or both of our places before we return."

Mick grinned, _Of course, Mr. Moneybags could have anything he wanted…_ "Well, why don't you get one sent to your place. It's bigger and better equipped to handle two vamps, not to mention the security."

"Are you saying you want to move in with me?" Josef asked, barely allowing himself to hope.

"Well, I guess I should ask if you're okay with it before I just invi-" Mick was cut off by Josef's kiss and when he finally managed to get Josef off he chuckled and said, "I guess that's a yes."

"Hell yes! Do you want me to have a moving company clear out your old place, or do you want to do it by yourself?"

Mick debated in his mind, but in the end decided that he didn't really want the hassle. "I'll take the moving company, but what about my office?"

"Well, I'd rather you had an office away from the house, it makes you get out more and you don't lead potential enemies into my-I mean _our-_ home." Josef stopped to grin, he really like the sound of that. "So why don't you look for an office downtown. I'd offer you space in my building, but it might be a little too high class for a PI."

Mick grinned and nodded. Josef's building screamed money. If he set up shop there he could lose a large portion of his business because people might think him too pricey.

"Great," Josef said. "Now all that's left is to choose a color scheme and pick out curtains."

Mick punched him in the shoulder, playfully and sat up. Josef rubbed his arm and pouted. Mick leaned in a placed a soft kiss to the area he had just punched, making Josef grin. They got out of the freezer and, pulling on some pants, went down to the kitchen to find something to eat.


	11. Oceans Are Timeless

**First, this chapter harps back to 'Oceans are Timeless' the 3****rd**** chapter of 'Love is an Irresistible Desire' but you don't have to read it to understand what happens here.**

**Second, This shows a key transformation in Mick's character, because up until this point he has been holding back in many areas of his life…but it doesn't mean Mick is totally 'cured' it takes lifetimes to build character, it cannot all be changed by one decision.**

**Enjoy!!! **

**Ocean's Are Timeless-II**

"_The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed." _

-Carl Jung

Mick made his way down the ramp towards the deserted airport. Josef followed close on his heels, talking, actually more like ordering, on his cell phone. Mick always thought it was depressing to arrive at the airport in the middle of the night and Josef's voice reverberating off the walls gave him chills.

Mick hated flying; he could never understand how Josef found it so appealing since he had three-quarters of his life thinking it an impossible feat for man to achieve. They headed towards the parking structure and Josef's car.

Mick relished the warm wind whipping through his hair as they rode, top down, away from the airport. He looked at the city, something he hadn't done in many years and realized how run down some of the old neighborhoods had really become.

"Turn left," Mick said, suddenly.

Josef turned the car and then asked, "Why?"

Mick didn't say anything; rather he looked forward with anticipation. Josef steered the car down the street, trusting Mick to guide him where ever it was he wanted to go. Josef was perplexed because he had never seen Mick this anxious. Mick was practically bouncing in his seat.

Josef looked back at the road and finally realized where he was headed. He smiled knowingly, but asked anyways, "Do you want me to keep driving straight into the ocean, or should I turn?"

Mick gave him a sideways glare, which clearly said _Pull over and park, stupid. _Josef chuckled lightly and pulled over. Mick took one brief moment to look out over the moonlit beach with the waves crashing against the sand before he stood up to leap over the car door.

"Mick!" Josef called after him. "What are we doing here?"

"I said I hadn't been to the ocean in a while, this seemed like the right time…" Mick trailed off giving Josef a wolfish grin and then headed to where the waves were washing over the sand.

Josef knew what that smile meant, but he had seen something he was sure Mick had missed. The world had changed since the last time they had been to the beach and not far from where they were parked was a group of beach bums, huddled around a campfire. The sound of a guitar being strummed floated on the wind.

Josef knew Mick wasn't an exhibitionist and Josef wasn't going to do anything to jeopardize losing Mick, not when he had just got him back. Josef jumped from the car and followed Mick. He was trying to devise a way to get Mick back to the car and into the house where no one could see them.

Josef stopped about a hundred yards up the shore from where Mick stood. He watched the younger vampire look out over the waves and remembered what he'd told him all those years ago on their first visit to the ocean. _"Don't fight it, Mick. Let the waves carry you." _

As Josef looked at Mick he realized that for once, Mick wasn't fighting it. He was going with the flow. Josef's breath caught. Mick was finally coming to terms with himself and the world. The irony that the ocean was the setting for the scene was not lost on him, since his very own acceptance of 'the monster within' came from the ocean.

The guitar music stopped and sudden silence crept into Josef's heart and soul. The utter peace of the moment nearly brought him to tears. Mick had accepted Josef…he had accepted the vampire…he had accepted himself.

The guitar started up again. Josef could tell it had been passed to a different player since the melody that swirled around him was more fluid than before. It wasn't a song he'd ever heard but the soft notes were perfect; just rhythm and feelings.

Josef jogged the small distance between himself and Mick. He gently grasped Mick's hand and spun him around into a dancer's embrace. Mick was surprised, but he let Josef lead his feet across the wet sand in graceful sweeps.

Josef locked eyes with Mick and they continued to spin to the moonlight to the soft melody. Their eyes said more than they ever could in any language known to man. It had taken 53 years to get here and there was nothing, _nothing, _that could make it more fitting then for them to be standing on their beach dancing like there was no one else in the world.

When the song stopped and the guitar was passed on, Mick came to a halt. He leaned in and kissed Josef, tenderly. Josef smiled and pulled back before the kiss could deepen into something more. Mick looked down at Josef with questioning eyes.

Josef just smiled back. "I love you, Mick."

Mick swallowed. Josef had never said that to him, not directly at least. He couldn't think of a damn thing to say that would tell Josef how he felt, so he pulled Josef's body across the short space that separated them and kissed him with all the passion he could muster.

Josef kissed back, knowing Mick had no words to express the moment because he was fresh out comments himself. Mick's hand traveled down Josef's body to cup his ass, pulling tighter against himself. Josef felt Mick's erection and pulled back, backing up from Mick.

Josef took a steadying breath and then said, "As much as I would like to continue this, and I _would, _we should really get out of here."

"Why?" Mick eyes were full of confusion and a little pain from Josef's rejection.

"Because I want to fill you with every ounce of my being until we both pass out from pleasure and I don't want to be discreet." Mick still looked confused, so Josef continued, "We have an audience." Josef motioned over Mick's shoulder to the beach bums, who still seemed unaware of their presence, but Josef was pretty sure that Mick's screams would bring them away from their campfire.

Mick turned to see the campfire and looked back at Josef, an understanding in his eyes then they bleed to their vampire blue. "Okay, we have that new freezer to break in anyways."


	12. Adrenaline

**I really wanted to show some of the struggle Mick and Josef have to go through as they start a life together (it's not an easy thing to combine multiple lifetimes of habits and history), but I couldn't seem to write it out (since I couldn't do it justice, having never experienced it myself) so I showed it as memory, not even a flash back, just Josef's memory, I hope you can follow it.**

**I'm also sorry for all the implied sex I don't show, but I hope the end of the chapter will make up for it!!! Oh, so I know I said no more PDa's, but this is more or less the results of a drug... **

**Enjoy!!!**

**Adrenaline**

_"There are a number of mechanical devices that increase sexual arousal…Chief amongst these is the Mercedes-Benz 220 SE convertible." _

-PJ O'Rourke

Mick rolled over in his sleep. His arm unconsciously wrapped around Josef's firm body, pulling the older man closer to himself. Josef sighed and opened his eyes. It had been a little over a week since Mick had moved in with him and since then Josef had not woken up without Mick's arms wrapped around him.

Josef smiled and laid his arm over Mick's, it was Saturday and he had nowhere he had to be and he was more than content to lay here, in Mick's arms, all day. Mick groaned and moved in closer to Josef, pushing his erection into Josef's hip.

_The other plus side to waking up with Mick every morning…_ Josef thought. The last week had been…amazing. Josef had insisted on going to work, but it hadn't stopped Mick from conveniently being downtown around midnight so they could spend the 'lunch' hour holed up in Josef's office.

Mick had managed to find a nice office about ten minutes from Josef's building and was enjoying the change of scenery. He hadn't taken any new cases because his office was still in shambles, but Mick had assured Josef that he'd start seeing new clients on Monday.

Mick moving into Josef's house had been harder. They both had full houses which meant they had to decide on whose stuff to keep. Josef had won most of those arguments, being as his stuff was either nicer or older, but they had compromised by emptying a guest bedroom and putting some of Mick's paintings, freezer, furniture and new bed in it.

The largest argument so far had been regarding Mick's wardrobe. In the spirit of helping, Josef had unpacked Mick's closet, while Mick had been trying to find room in the kitchen for his things. Josef had helped a _little_ more than Mick had anticipated and when he came upstairs, very frustrated hours later, he found that Josef had only cleared a corner of his enormous closet.

Mick had been outraged to find that Josef had 'cleaned' his own closet, meaning he had gotten rid of some of Mick more favorite (although worn through) clothes. Josef had tried to assure Mick that it was for the best and they would buy him new ones, but Mick's patience had been long gone.

The fight had exploded when Mick accused Josef of not wanting him to move in. Josef had countered that Mick had invited himself, but had said nothing of his stuff. The fight raged on until Josef broke down after Mick accused him of not caring for his feelings.

Josef's tears had shut Mick up and he listened as Josef explained that Mick's 'period piece' clothes were in another closet all together (with Josef's old clothes) and that part of the suit rack had new suits Josef had ordered for Mick and Josef promised to not interfere with Mick's future wardrobe purchases. Mick relented that some of his shirts and pants were very worn through and that it might be a good idea for him to buy some more.

The make-up sex had been amazing. Afterward, Josef had joked about how they should fight more often, but both took pleasure in the knowledge that they had hit their first road block and survived. After that, the combining of their houses, went smoothly as both compromised on things, sometimes agreeing to toss both and go buy a new one all together.

Josef smiled as he lay next to Mick, remembering their second fight, which had occurred the night before. Mick had gone shopping and come home with many bags of the same style shirts Josef had thrown out. Josef had promised not to interfere in Mick's shopping, but he was more than a little disappointed that Mick hadn't at least _tried _anything new.

The resulting fight and make-up sex had worn them out so much that when they collapsed into their freezer the morning before, they hadn't even bothered to adjust, which was why Josef was currently squished against the side, with Mick flopped sleepily over the top of him.

Mick stirred and looked up at Josef with bloodshot eyes. Josef smiled down at him. "Good morning, sleeping beauty."

Mick groaned and buried his head in Josef's chest. "What time is it?" he mumbled.

"Around nine. How did you sleep?" Josef asked in an cheery voice.

Mick groaned again. "Like a rock. You?"

"Like a baby." Josef grinned wickedly.

Mick couldn't help the guffaw that escaped. Josef compared to a baby was the worse analogy he'd ever heard. Mick pushed the freezer lid open and sat up, rubbing his face. He needed blood, a lot of blood, and something a little stronger than the morgue stuff he was still drinking.

"Today's Saturday, right?" Mick asked, looking back at Josef.

"Yes," Josef said, sitting up. "Neither of us has to go into to work so I figured…" Josef wagged his eyebrows and motioned towards the large bed that they had torn apart the evening before.

"I need to eat first, Josef."

Josef huffed. "There's some of that dead crap in the fridge."

Mick grimaced. He knew his eating habits were going to be a point of argument soon enough, but so far Josef had kept his snarky comments to a minimum. Mick realized that it wouldn't last forever, but he was grateful that Josef wasn't pushing him too hard, too soon.

Mick dragged himself out of the freezer and found his pair of discarded jeans. He pulled them on and headed for the door when a thought hit him. He turned back to face Josef. "Why don't we go out?"

"What?" Josef had been admiring Mick's backside and dreaming of all the things he wanted to do to pass the time on their night off.

"Why don't we go out? To a club or something…We could have a few drinks, some laughs and we wouldn't just be holed up here all day."

Josef frowned. He _wanted_ to be holed up here all day with Mick, but Mick had a point, it would be good for both of them to get out of the house. "Okay, you want to go to a vamp friendly place?"

"Yeah, it would be fun. I haven't been to the clubs in a long time."

Josef hopped out of the freezer and wandered to the closet, completely naked. Mick's eyes followed him as he disappeared inside the room. Josef's voice came from the closet. "We'll have to find something trendy to wear…"

Mick's head spun as he stalked towards the closet. He had other ideas than getting dressed as he rounded to corner to stare at Josef. It wouldn't matter if they were a little late. _It's in style to show up late isn't it? _Mick thought as he pounced Josef.

*******************************************************************

Mick pulled into the jammed parking lot. He weaved through the aisles looking for a spot. Josef finally spotted one in the far back corner behind a large trash receptacle, the kind they use when remolding. Mick parked his car and looked at the building as Josef got out.

Josef grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the pounding base music. Mick followed, a little unsure of why he suggested the idea. He hated clubs. Well, not hated, but he had never really enjoyed them like many of his kind. Josef was the only reason he ever went.

Josef smiled, seeing Mick's face. "It'll be fine. I'll be with you the whole evening. I promise that no cute young thing will draw me away from your side."

Mick's heart raced. _No one will be taking Josef from me…EVER!_ Mick grabbed Josef's arm possessively and strolled up to the club, passing the long line of unsuspecting humans waiting for an invitation they'd never get.

The doorman smiled at them, "Welcome back, Mr. Konstan, Mr. St. John. There should be a booth waiting for you in the back."

Josef smiled as Mick pulled him through the door. Normally, Josef didn't like to be manhandled, but Mick was a different case. Josef's age and experience made him dominate to Mick, a roll that Mick took willingly too, but Josef (although he'd never admit it out loud) liked to be dominated sometimes. It had been a _very_ long time since anyone could truly dominate him and Josef treasured the times that he Mick took charge.

As they entered the club, the noise from the music, hit them like a solid wall, practically knocking them backward. To say it was loud would be an understatement. A young human female tapped them on the arm to get their attention and motioned for them to follow her.

Mick and Josef crossed the club. They watched human men and women dance in a crowded mass on the floor as vampires stalked around the edges looking for their next meal. The girl led them to a table in the back that was far enough away from the music that they could yell into each other's ear and be heard.

Mick and Josef slid into the booth and the young woman laid a card out on the table with the blood types and prices. Josef looked to Mick, since this was his idea. Mick took a breath and pointed to the A- then mimed throwing a glass back, to indicate that he wanted it in a glass not from the vein.

The girl nodded and looked to Josef. He pointed to AB- and also motioned for a glass. The girl picked up the card and walked away. Mick stared a Josef, asking with his eyes, _You want a glass?_

Josef grinned and shrugged. Personally, he would have liked the vein, but he didn't want to push Mick. Mick asking to come out was a big step; he didn't want to frighten him away.

Mick looked around the club. If he didn't know that everyone the bouncer let in was a willing donor, he wouldn't have liked the way the other vamps were watching the crowd. But that was the thrill of the place. Live hunts were no longer accepted and clubs like this allowed vamps a little of that hunting thrill in a controlled environment where everyone was willing.

Mick turned back to see what Josef was doing and found that he was staring at him. Josef smiled with a hint of devilish gleam in his eye. Mick returned the smile and scooted towards the back of the large booth. Josef mimicked Mick's movements, wondering what had gotten into the younger man.

When they met at the back of the table, Mick leaned into Josef' ear and scream-whispered, "I forgot how arousing these clubs could be." He placed a large wet kiss on Josef's ear lobe.

Josef shivered and Mick leaned in closer, pressing his body against Josef's side. "The smells, the noise, the blood…we could do anything we wanted and no one would know." Mick started licking Josef's neck and Josef writhed under the sensation.

Josef's eyes flashed to the heavy curtain that hung at the end of the booth that was meant as a shield for more private feedings. Mick flicked his tongue across Josef's pulse and then tenderly bit down. Josef moaned and lost all reasoning power. At that moment he didn't care if they flashed the whole club, he just wanted Mick to take him, in any way the other man cared to.

Mick chuckled, which Josef felt, rather than heard and let his fangs slip into Josef's skin. Josef grabbed Mick's shoulder, pulling him closer, but Mick lowered Josef's hand back into his lap to let Josef feel how aroused he was.

Josef's eyes fluttered shut. Mick was only gently feeding on his neck, but Josef knew that he was at Mick's mercy. He stroked Mick through his jeans hoping Mick would return the favor. Mick pulled away from Josef's neck to growl and stop Josef's hand.

Josef looked into Mick's eyes and saw them dark with desire, but a hint of anger flared in them giving way to Mick's dominant nature. Mick leaned back into Josef's ear. "You do what I say," he growled and then grabbed Josef's head so he couldn't struggle as he sank fangs in the soft flesh behind his ear.

Josef cried out in ecstasy at the passion of Mick's statement and the force of his bite and the pleasure of his thrawling. Mick growled into Josef's ear as he sucked down blood. Josef's eyes rolled into his head and he closed his eyes as Mick's passion sent waves of pleasure coursing through him forcing his own fangs to the surface.

Mick pulled back from the bite suddenly, which made Josef open his eyes. Josef looked at Mick who was focused on the girl that had seated them. She had a tray with two crafts of blood and two tumbler glasses. She set them on the table, consciously trying not to look at the two men in the back of the booth.

Josef panicked and started trying to feel Mick's emotions. He knew Mick hated making a show and he kicked himself for not closing the curtain, but there was no shame rolling off Mick only annoyance for being disturbed and hunger as the smell of fresh blood hit them.

Josef swallowed his own nerves and waited for the girl to finish. She set the bill on the table and finally looked up at them. Surprise showed in her eyes as she realized they had been watching her. She pulled out two small vials and offered them to them.

Josef smiled and took them. She made a mark on the bill and then headed away from the table, fast. Josef could feel her shame and disappointment as if she'd whispered, _Why are all the good ones taken or gay?_

Mick's looked at Josef, questionably, which reminded Josef that Mick had not been to a club in years and was unaware of the new trends. Josef leaned up and scream-whispered in Mick's ear, "Adrenaline."

Mick gave him a puzzled look, but Josef just waved it off. It had only been a few years since researchers and managed to isolate epinephrine (aka adrenaline) in the blood stream. Since then, vamps had been removing the adrenaline to spike drinks. A vile the size the girl gave him cost a fortune, but it was better than a pot of coffee or so he was told.

Josef opened the vile and tipped a small amount into the empty tumblers then added some blood. He handed one to Mick and took a sip. He felt it as a double whammy when both the blood and adrenaline hit his system.

He looked over at Mick to see him staring at the empty glass in fascination. Mick grabbed the vile from Josef and poured it into the large craft of blood, then poured himself another drink. Josef watched as Mick downed glass after glass. He had forgotten that besides never having tasted pure adrenaline, Mick had also not been drinking fresh in years.

Josef started to worry that Mick's inner vampire had finally beat Mick's self control as Mick turned to Josef, fangs fully extended, eyes as pale as the moon. Mick smiled and glided closer to Josef. He poured the other vile into Josef's craft and then poured him a drink.

Mick handed the glass to Josef and leaned into Josef's neck. "Drink," Mick commanded as he kissed the spot he had bit earlier. Josef emptied the glass at Mick's command. Mick poured another and ordered him to drink again as he unbuttoned Josef's shirt so he could kiss down his chest.

Josef gulped down the glass and it was instantly full again as Mick urged him to keep drinking. Josef could feel the adrenaline pounding through him. He usually would have spread out drinking this much over the whole evening, not forced it into such a small time period.

Josef was breathing heavily with both the effects of the drug and Mick's tongue by the time he had finished his craft a few minutes later. Mick set the glass on the table and then pushed Josef onto his back in the large booth.

Josef tried to sit up, but Mick pinned him with his body, leaning in for a kiss. Josef tried to avoid Mick's lips, but the other man had the advantage and pulled Josef in for a kiss. _Close the curtain, close the curtain,_ was all Josef could think as Mick kissed him.

Mick ran his fangs along Josef's in a very sensual, very arousing motion that caused Josef's hips to buck, involuntarily. Mick grinned and pressed Josef into the booth, as he licked the pulse in Josef's neck.

"Mick," Josef choked on the sensations of Mick's tongue. "Mick, close…Oh, God, Mick" Josef moaned from deep in his chest. "Mick…curtain…ahhh…close curtains," Josef finally managed to whimper as Mick moved from his neck to his chest.

"No," Mick stated as he bit Josef's nipple. Josef's whole body bucked, his back arching in pleasure and pain. Mick trailed down further until he reached the thin line of hair that disappeared below Josef's pants.

Josef looked down his body as Mick licked to the edge of his pants. Mick took the button to Josef's jeans in his teeth and looked up at Josef, desire smoldering in his pale eyes. Josef groaned from the look alone and knew that he was lost.

Mick pulled the pants open with his teeth and then kissed Josef through the material of his jeans. Josef threw his head back and arched his hips into Mick's kiss. Suddenly, Mick's lips were gone and his body pressed against Josef's lower body was gone.

Josef looked back to find Mick sitting up, screaming at a man who was leaning into their booth. It took Josef a moment to recognize the owner of the club. He and Mick were arguing about something, but Josef couldn't hear it over the noise of the music.

The owner had his hands on the curtain, as if to close it, but Mick was holding it open. The owner motioned for them to leave and Mick stood up, anger flaring through him as he grabbed Josef's arm pulling him out of the booth with him.

Josef's mind was still clouded with pleasure, but he had enough sense to scream "Tab" as he passed the owner on his way out of the booth. Mick didn't give Josef a chance to button his shirt or jeans as they left the club. If Josef had been thinking he might have realized how odd it was for a pissed Mick to be dragging him from the club, half dressed.

Mick dragged Josef towards his car at the back of the parking lot. Josef could still barely hear anything as they approached the car. Mick pushed Josef against the driver's side door and pressed his body against him.

"I'm too mad and too excited to drive home right now," Mick said into Josef's ear as he pressed into him, showing Josef how excited he was.

Josef found his voice to reply, "Well, damn, and I was so looking forward to redecorating after we trashed the living room this evening…"

Mick growled and placed a bruising kiss on Josef's lips. Josef responded by grabbing Mick's ass and pulling him closer. Mick grabbed Josef's arms and forced them back to the car and held them there as he thrust his hips against Josef.

Josef whimpered and tried to move his hands, but Mick had him efficiently pinned to the car. Mick pulled back from the kiss and moved to Josef's neck. "Why don't we finish this here?" Mick asked into Josef's neck, crushing his hips to Josef's.

Josef gasped at Mick's suggestion, but his body fought his mind away from logic. He needed the release like he'd never needed anything before and he couldn't remember why sex in the parking lot would be a bad thing, hell, he couldn't remember the name he was going by this decade.

Mick laced his fingers with Josef and pulled him away from the car, just enough for them to scoot around the front to the hood. Mick looked into Josef's eyes for a moment and then flipped him so that Josef's back was pressed into him.

Josef looked up to see that he couldn't see the club, although he could hear the music. The car was wedged between the solid brick wall of the next building and the large trash bin. There was no light in the corner, which was probably why people had avoiding parking there, you never know what's lurking in the dark.

Mick forced Josef's hands onto the hood of his car and bent over the back of him as he bit into Josef's neck again. Josef moaned quietly and rubbed his back into Mick's erection. Mick left Josef's hands on the hood and stood up. He quickly pulled Josef's jeans and underwear down around his hips. Josef gasped as Mick's fingers worked their way inside him.

Josef started to push off the hood of the car, but Mick used his free hand to push him back down and in a low, commanding voice he ordered him to stay. Josef's arm shook with the anticipation. He felt Mick's free hand on his waist, caressing his hip as his fingers found Josef's prostrate.

Josef's knees buckled and he bit his tongue, causing blood to spill from his mouth, to keep from crying out. Mick's hand left his hip and Josef heard Mick's zipper slide open. Josef bucked as Mick pounded into him. It was hard and fast and very painful in a good kinda way.

Mick grabbed Josef's hips and started thrusting hard and fast. It was pure passion and lust. Josef's body jerked with the motion of Mick's hips and he balled his fingers into fists on the hood of the car. Josef's entire world rocked as Mick plunged into him, each time finding that spot that made Josef's stomach clench and his back arch.

Josef spread his arms to brace himself better and he noticed that the car was rocking from the force of Mick's hips. Mick leaned forward and wound his fingers into the back of Josef's hair. He used his grip to force Josef's head back around to face him.

Josef's entire upper body twisted with the motion and he looked into Mick's dark eyes. Mick leaned forward, changing the angle of his thrust and making them deeper as he licked the blood off Josef's lips. Josef supported all his weight on his opposite arm as he wrapped the other around Mick's body, pulling him closer.

Mick's tongue found its way into Josef's mouth and they shared a passionate kiss before Josef's body contorted and he bit into Mick's tongue as he came. Mick thrust into Josef a few more times causing Josef's body to shake in aftershocks of pleasure before he growled and bit into Josef's lip, collapsing on top of him.

After a few minutes Mick rolled off Josef and lay next to him on the hood of the car. Mick pulled up his pants and zipped them, while Josef did the same. Josef's shirt was still undone, but since his chest was to the hood of the car no one would be able to see it.

Mick gazed up through the surprisingly clear night at the stars then looked over at Josef. Josef gave him a lazy smile and said, "First one who can stand up, gets to drive."


	13. Now and Forever More

**Whew! 10 pages. Silvanelf thinks this is her favorite update, but I want ot know what you think! If you have a line you really like, please tell me so that I can make my writing better in the future!**

**Oh, and yes I took liberties with Josef's fortune, if you want to know how much it would cost to pay off the National debt of France, either look it up or PM me!**

**Enjoy!!!**

Now and Forever More

"It's easy to cry when you realize that everyone you love will reject you or die."

-Chuck Palahniuk

Mick looked at up at Josef. Are we really going to have this conversation now? But Josef just continued to stare at him, eyes deserted of all emotions. Mick sighed and looked away. "Why do have to talk about this now?"

Josef continued to stare at Mick. "It's one of those things people do when they start living together, it's the next step."

"What if I'm not ready?" Mick asked the panic rising in his throat. He thought they had been taking it slow, but Josef's question this morning had blindsided him.

"Mick, I'm asking about getting a joint bank account, not marriage. Besides that's not even a legal option…" Josef was keeping his face purposefully blank. He didn't think this would have scared Mick this much, or he wouldn't have offered it, but now that the cat was out of the bag, he wasn't going to let it go.

"It's just…it's so…permanent." Mick whispered the last word.

Josef laughed, he just couldn't keep a straight face. "You offer to be with me forever and then bail when I offer to combine bank accounts because it is permanent? God, who taught you the meaning of forever?"

"Coraline," Mick said, slightly above audible levels.

Josef's throat tightened. Mick had trust issues, major trust issues, which were understandable, but Josef couldn't help but wonder about Mick's commitment to their relationship, due to his own trust issues.

"Mick…" Josef took a long pause to deliberate how best to phrase his next statement. "I didn't mean to pressure you, it's just…well, I thought this was the next step."

Mick looked at Josef and saw the hurt in his eyes. He kicked himself for not seeing the older man's fear of rejection earlier. "Josef…" he started out softly, but he lost his patience. "God, this is so stupid!"

Josef chuckled and nodded. "So what are we going to do about it?"

Mick took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Well, the last time I did this it didn't end well…"

"Yes, but that was a long time ago and she was less than truthful with you. I'll bet she didn't even give you her whole bank account."

Mick's eyebrows went up. "Are you saying that you will?"

"Will what?"

"Combine your entire bank account with mine."

Josef started to reply then stopped himself. He took a moment to think then nodded. "Yes and no."

"What does that mean?" Mick asked, getting a little upset.

"I have a lot of accounts, Mick. I'm not going to filter them all into one account to be combined with yours. That would look…incriminating. No one has as much money as I do without being some kind of criminal or dictator."

"Couldn't you have just been a really successful hedge fund trader?" In truth Mick had no idea how much Josef was worth, he knew the man made a substantial fortune, but he had never asked for the specifics.

Josef shook his head. "Not unless I wanted the IRS on my ass asking for all my unpaid taxes."

"Ah, yes, the only certainty in life, taxes." Mick and Josef shared a grin that even death was not a guarantee, at least not for them.

"So, we leave your money in off shore accounts and what, combine our personal accounts in LA?"

"For starters, although I'll put your name on all the other accounts, in case you ever need emergency cash."

"I wouldn't even know where to start, Josef. Hell, I don't even know how much you're worth!"

Josef gave Mick his best cat-that-ate-the-cannery grin. "I'll give you a listing of all their amounts and locations."

"Okay, but can you ball park what we're talking about here? Can you pay of the national debt?"

Josef laughed. "Have you been watching the news?"

"I take that as a no, how about Great Britain's debt?"

"No," Josef continued to smile, apparently he liked the game.

"Fine, how about…Zimbabwe?"

"Yes…but really, who would want to own Zimbabwe?"

Mick swallowed hard. "How about France?"

"Eh," Josef wobbled his hand. "It depends of the exchange rate…but really, I don't care to own France either."

"Wow," Mick breathed as he sat back in his chair. He knew Josef had money, but not that much. When he could find his voice again he asked, "Okay, so how do we go about this?"

Josef's smiled widened. "Well, I have a long established account, so if it's not too much to ask, I'd say it would be smarter for you to move your account into mine and we'll put your name on the account."

"And why do you think you're the only one grandfathered into a great account?"

"Because I've been banking since before your grandparents were born." Josef gave Mick his trademark smirk.

"That doesn't mean you're up with the times. I have online banking, bill pay…all the conveniences of modern banking."

"So do I, Mick, and I have one better, I don't have to pay account fees."

"Really, how'd you get that deal?"

"I own the bank."

Mick tried to stop his jaw from dropping, but with the proud way Josef smiled, told Mick he'd seen the reaction. Mick shook his head. "Okay, you win. I'll transfer my money over first thing Monday."

"No rush," Josef said, grinning. Then, reaching into his pocket he handed Mick an envelope.

"What's this?" Mick asked, taking the packet and opening it. A shinny credit card and checkbook fell out.

"I had your name added to my account last week. These are your own card and check book."

Mick stared at them. He was a little angry at Josef for assuming it was a done deal.

"Don't be angry, Mick. If you had wanted to keep your account it would just mean that our account at my bank and would have been closed and we would have opened one in both our names at your place."

Mick nodded. "So do all the rest of your accounts have my name on them too?"

"My staff is working on it. It should be finished by the end of the week and I'll have a file of all the current information for you. And Mick…I'd prefer it if you called it our accounts from now on."

Mick smiled, but it faded as the weight of the situation pressed against him. Josef slid his chair next to Mick. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Mick shook his head to clear the thoughts running through it.

"Don't give me that, Mick. I know something's bothering you and I can't help make it right without your cooperation."

Mick looked over to Josef and laid his head on Josef's shoulder. "It's just…well, I never even thought about all this stuff, combining, furniture, freezers, bank accounts…it's just that no one advertises all this stuff when you get into a relationship. Hell, I never even thought about it with Beth."

Ah, yes, Beth. I wonder what she's doing now… Josef thought. "This is the stuff that makes relationships hard, not the love. Love is what makes all this easier."

"All I thought about was wanting to wake-up every evening with you by my side. Being able to stop by your office anytime of the day or night and know you'd make time to see me, being there when you needed a friend, being…just being there."

Josef swallowed a tear. "I know, buddy. I want all thoughts things too and that's why you have me here, to remind you about the bank account and the furniture and who cleans the bathrooms."

Mick looked up at Josef. "But the maid cleans the bathrooms."

"And somebody has to remember to pay her." Josef smiled down at Mick and placed a soft kiss on his nose. Mick smiled contently and Josef drank in the love that flowed from his eyes.

Finally, Josef pushed Mick off his shoulder and stood. "I'm glad we could have that discussion, but I have to go take care of some business."

"But it's Sunday," Mick protested.

"The business world never sleeps." Josef leaned in and kissed Mick on the lips. "I promise I won't be more than an hour, maybe two." Mick nodded and Josef smiled as he left.

"Josef?" Josef turned to face Mick at the doorway. Mick was playing with the credit card on the table. "How much is in this account?"

Josef's smile widened. "If you have to ask, it's too much, other than that, the sky's the limit."

**************************************************************

Josef pulled up outside Beth's apartment building. He had been wondering about her off and on since he and Mick had gotten back together, but Mick's comment about her earlier made him want to check in on her.

Josef parked and made it to the door, before realizing that he probably should have called before showing up unannounced. He mentally shrugged. I'm here now, I might as well try… Josef rapped his knuckles across the door and listened for any sign of life within.

At first, he didn't hear any sound of movement, but as he listened he began to pick up a faint heart-beat. He still couldn't hear her moving. She's avoiding me…wait, she doesn't know I'm coming. She must be avoiding everyone.

Josef knocked again, but he still heard no noise. What if she's hurt! Josef didn't pause to think that she might be sleeping as he wrenched the lock open and peered in the door. With the door open he felt her emotions like a tidal wave, loneliness, sadness, and a hint of fear.

Josef paused. Even after all his centuries he still hadn't figured out how to deal with emotional women, but he owed Beth for helping Mick see reason (and a new lock) so he decided to stay, against his better judgment.

He made his way into the room to find Beth curled up on the couch. She jumped when she saw him standing in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

Her voice didn't hold unshed tears, but the misery still swam off her. Josef kneeled by the couch. "I wanted to make sure you were all right."

Beth straightened herself. "Well, I'm fine. I had a rough day at work, so I was trying to zone out on the couch."

Josef shook his head. "You shouldn't lie to a vampire, my dear. We can smell the truth."

Beth's faced looked surprised, but she hid it fast. "Mick could never smell the truth."

Josef chuckled. "Mick can smell the truth. It's just what he did with that knowledge that might surprise you. He's been denying himself everything for decades, it's almost become part of his nature to deny what he knows is right."

Beth burst into tears. Josef rocked backward. This is the stuff he hated. He had no clue what spawned this outburst and he was willing to bet that neither did she.

"I'm…I'm sorry," Beth sobbed. "I…don't know…what's…come over…me…" She broke down into further sobs.

Josef climbed up onto the couch beside her and hugged her close. She folded into his embrace, sobbing against his expensive silk shirt. "Beth…Beth," he tied to get her attention. When he couldn't he sighed and said, "It's okay to cry. You're depressed and your hormones aren't helping this week."

Beth sat up suddenly, no longer sobbing. "How…how do you know?"

Josef chuckled and cupped her cheeks, kissing her on the forehead. "I'm a vampire, sweetheart. I can smell blood at a thousand yards." A horrified look crossed Beth face and she tried to untangle herself from Josef's arms, but he held tight. "I'm not going anywhere, Beth, until we talk about what's bothering you."

Beth stopped struggling, but didn't relax. "I told you, I don't know why I'm so sad."

Josef pulled her closer to him. "With your permission, I'd like to try and calm you."

"You mean with your vampire wiles?"

Josef chuckled, "Exactly."

"Sure, thanks for asking."

"No problem, my sweet." Before Josef had finished his sentence, Beth felt an ocean of calm sweep over her. Every muscle in her body relaxed and she slumped into Josef's arms, totally at peace.

"You're really good at that," she murmured almost asleep.

Suddenly the feeling pulled back, leaving only enough to calm her, but keep her on her toes. She looked up at Josef who smiled. "Sorry, I over did it. I don't want you asleep. By the way, how have you been sleeping?"

"Horrible," Beth answered from her cozy spot against his chest. "I can't stop thinking of them."

"Them?"

"Mick and Josh."

"Oh, I see. Tell me, have you thought about rearranging your apartment?"

Beth looked up at Josef questionably. "Why?"

"Well, I've found that when a place reminds me of the past, and that past is too painful to remember, I move or rearrange the furniture, so it doesn't look the same as my memories."

Beth looked at Josef with a hint of sadness in her face. "How many times have you rearranged the furniture?"

Josef smiled down at her. "Sometimes twice a day, but the real question is why are the memories so painful that you need to rearrange the furniture?"

Beth looked away from Josef's face. "I just…I loved them, both of them and…and they left. How do I know that everyone else won't leave me either?"

Josef hugged Beth tighter. "I haven't left, Beth."

"But you're not…you're with Mick." Beth started crying again.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't be here, as your friend." He brushed a hair off Beth's face and place and kiss to her temple. "We can still be friends and in the end, friends are more important than lovers, because friends will always be there no matter what."

Beth sobbed and clutched his shirt. "But what…what if…what if I…end up…alone?" Beth broke down on the last word and wrapped herself into Josef's chest heaving giant sobs.

Josef's throat tightened. He knew what it was like to be alone, more than anyone. He'd spent 400 years alone before Mick got over his own issues. He couldn't comfort her and tell her everything would be alright, because there was no guarantee that it would be. He held her and let her cry trying to figure out what he could say to comfort her.

Beth finally ran out of tears and started to pull away from Josef, but he held her in his lap. "Beth, I can't promise that you will find love, but I can promise that you will not end up alone because if you have friends, you will never be alone and I will always be your friend."

"What about Mick?"

"If he can't understand, than he's a bigger dolt than I ever thought and I'll beat some sense into him."

"You'd do that…for me?"

Josef smiled. "That's what friends are for."

Beth smiled back. Josef stood up, standing Beth on her own feet, which surprised her. Josef chuckled, "Vampire strength, missy. Okay, so how about this furniture?" Beth grinned and they started to argue over the best new arrangement for the room.

Awhile later, there was a knock on the door, which Beth answered. A delivery boy handed Beth a few large bags and left. Beth turned to Josef who managed a sheepish look before he broke into a grin.

"I took the liberty of ordering you some new sheets and a couch cover to really change the appearance of the room."

Beth looked in the bags. "There are flowers in this one."

"Yes, flowers always make a room more cheery." Josef took the bags from her and headed to the bedroom to put the new sheets on. Beth took the flowers, a nice arrangement of lilacs and baby's breath to the kitchen to find a vase.

As Beth finished arranging the flowers in her 'new' room, Josef finished covering the couch. "There, much better."

For the first time, Beth looked at the room as a whole. It only looked like a shell of the room it had been before. It didn't even look like her house. "You have an amazing decorative sense, where did you learn it?"

"Four hundred years of rearranging the furniture gives you some tips." He pulled Beth in for and quick hug and kiss on the head. Beth hugged him back and when they finally broke apart, Josef messed-up Beth's hair.

"You need a long relaxing bath and a good night sleep." Beth nodded. "There are some bath supplies in the bottom of the bag at the end of your bed."

Beth grinned and headed for her bedroom. "Beth," Josef called. Beth turned to look at him. "Don't let life get you down."

"Goodnight, Josef."

"Goodnight, my dear. Oh," Josef turned back to face her. "The locksmith will be here within the hour."

***********************************************************

Josef pulled back into his garage. He had thought about how Mick would react to Beth's scent all over him, but he couldn't do anything about it, so he had decided to just face Mick.

As Josef came into the living room the smell of Mick, a cool leather, metallic spice mix with just a hint of vanilla, permeated his being, making Josef relaxed and happy. Mick turned from his spot on the couch to face Josef. His grin fading as Beth's scent hit him.

"Where have you been?" Mick asked, accusingly.

"Where does it smell like? I was at Beth's."

"You said you had business, why did you go there?" Mick was standing now, pissed and a little hurt that Josef would leave him for Beth.

"Now, Mick, before you start assuming what I was doing, let me tell you."

"Why? So you can lie about that too?!"

Oh, great! He thinks I'm cheating on him… "Mick, I went to see Beth as a friend. Maybe you haven't thought about how much this has hurt her, but I wanted to make sure she was okay."

"You saying I'm not conscious of anyone else's feelings?"

Fuck! "No, Mick. I'm saying that she was hurting and needed a friend." Josef kept his calm voice, getting angry back at Mick wouldn't solve anything.

"Since when have you been her friend?"

"Since she called me for help after you bit her." Actually since you started caring for her. I promised myself I would never let anything hurt you, so I'd never let anything hurt her.

Mick hesitated. "Did she call you again?"

"No. I went over as a friend because I thought she might need me."

"And did she? Did she need you?"

"Now that's just plain nasty, Mick. Didn't in dawn on you that Beth has lost Josh and now you and she might be a little lonely?"

Mick paused to think. "No. I guess I was so swept away at being with you finally that I didn't think about how it would affect her." Then a thought hit Mick. "But she urged me to go to you, why is she upset with me leaving her?"

Josef sighed and sat down. "You really don't know women, do you? She wanted you to be happy, so she told you to leave. She might even have been relieved, but it doesn't mean that she isn't sad that you left and with her old editor dead and a new job, she doesn't have anyone to talk to about these feelings."

Mick sat down next to Josef, all the fight gone out of him. "I didn't think about that," he murmured.

Josef wrapped his arm and Mick's shoulder and smiled. "That's why you have me, remember?"

"Yeah," Mick sighed. "Ah, about that…when you were talking earlier…well, um…"

Josef looked at Mick. "What about earlier? Don't say you don't want to combine our accounts now."

"No it's not that, its…Oh, hell! I want to marry you, Josef."

Josef went absolutely still. Mick swallowed hard and asked, "Did you hear me? I want to marry you."

Josef continued to sit as still as a statue. Mick took his reaction as a no and started to pull away, but Josef's arm around his shoulder held him close. "Let me go, Josef."

"No," Josef replied, his voice raspy from lack of air. He took a breath and relaxed his muscles. "You just took me by surprise, Mick. I was thinking what this might mean and how…" Josef trailed off, not sure if Mick really meant it.

Mick relaxed a little. "I do mean it, Josef. I've been thinking and I want to be with you now and forever more. In any normal relationship that would mean marriage, so yes, I want to marry you."

"How?" Josef asked. "It's not legal for us to get married here anymore."

Mick's smiled widened. "I thought about that. I don't need to have some court document to say that you're bound to me and I you. I don't even need a church ceremony. We'll out live any of those institutions anyways. I just want us to exchange vows and maybe rings. And who knows, maybe we can have a legal ceremony in the future."

Josef wrapped himself around Mick, hugging him as close as possible. "Yes," he whispered in Mick's ear. "My answer is yes."


	14. Spago's

**Okay, so part of this chapter is using the fact that feeding off a human brings the human and vampire closer together on a mental level as demonstrated in the end of episode four. I expanded this to include two vampires feeding off the same human at the same time.**

**I know Mick's kind of an ass here, but it is setting up things that come later and you have to understand his jealousy, I mean Josef is about the most amazing man on the planet, who wouldn't be jealous?!**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Spago's**

_"Bisexuality doubles your chances of a date on a Saturday night."  
_-Woody Allen

"What is it this time, Mick?" Josef asked, exasperated with Mick's short temper.

"Why her? Why did you have to invite _her_?"

"She's _our _friend!"

"No she's your friend, my ex-girlfriend."

Josef threw his hands in the air. "I thought we were sharing our lives now, what's mine is yours, what's yours is mine. Does any of that ring a bell?"

"Oh, so that's it…you think you get to 'share' her with me? You want to have Beth for yourself and you're using us 'sharing' our lives to have her."

Josef took a step back appalled. "My God, Mick, is that what you think?"

"Yeah, and it's not think, I know that's what you want. You've never been the monogamous type."

Josef just shook his head. "Mick, how can I convince you that I only want you? I love you, I'm living with you, I'm going to marry _you_! I don't want to be with Beth."

"Then why did you invite her tonight?'

"Because she's my friend, Mick," Josef said with a softer voice as he grabbed Mick's hands in a comforting gesture. "I thought it would be nice to take her out to dinner and tell her _our_ good news before she heard it from someone else."

Mick swallowed and took a deep breath. "I thought we weren't telling anyone, so how could anyone tell her?"

Josef sighed. "Come on, Mick. No secret can be kept forever. Someone will see something and the rumor will spread and it'll get back to her."

"What could they 'see' that would convince them that we are living together?"

"You are at my office every night and if they ever followed one of us home, or better yet looked up our legal addresses with the DMV it wouldn't take much to speculate."

Mick looked panicked for a moment and then fell back onto the couch. "You really think someone would look that close?"

"If it's a slow news day…maybe. I'm a rich and powerful person, Mick. I can't guarantee that nothing will come out. Are you saying you are ashamed to be with me?"

"No, no." Mick shook his head. "I just…I didn't really think about it. I guess you're right, it would hurt Beth more if she heard it from somebody else."

Josef nodded and offered Mick his hand to help him off the couch. "Let's get ready. It takes more than jeans and a nice smile to get into Spago's.

**************************************************

Beth took the man's hand as he offered her help out of the taxi. She was shocked when Josef had called her that afternoon to say he had reservations at Spago Beverly Hills and that he wanted her to join himself and Mick.

She smiled at the paparazzi that were waiting for some big name star to show up. A man who looked like a guard escorted her to the door where the maître-d' asked for her name. Her response was drowned out as the cameras started clicking. Beth turned around to watch as a limo pulled up to the curb.

The door opened and Beth smiled as first Mick then Josef got out of the limo. The limo pulled away and the camera clicks slowed down as the crowd realized it was not anyone that would make big headline news.

"Excuse me, Miss? What is your name and party?" The maitre-d' asked her again.

Beth turned to answer, but Josef beat her to it. "Her name is Beth Turner and she is with us. Konstan, party of three."

The maitre-d' nodded and escorted them through the doors. Josef put his arm around Beth's waist and gently pushed her through the doors while leaning in to whisper. "You look wonderful tonight, my dear."

Beth smiled and blushed as Josef escorted her in. Mick glared at the two. He couldn't help the feelings of jealously that boiled through his veins. Beth looked amazing, in the long red dress she had worn to the Hearst Basketball Stadium Dedication and Mick couldn't ignore the fact that Josef had called her 'my dear.'

Josef looked back at Mick when he felt the other man's jealousy. He took his hand off Beth's waist and offered her his arm as the waitress showed them to their table. Mick walked behind them, sulking.

Josef helped Beth into her seat and then sat between Mick and her. Beth looked around at the elegance of the décor and noticed an older woman in a very expensive, designer, dress sitting at the table closest to theirs. She had been admiring Mick and Josef as they walked up. When she caught Beth staring she raised her wine glass to her slightly. Beth blush hard and looked away from the woman's knowing smile.

The waitress handed them menus and left. Mick set his on the table without looking at it. Josef flipped to the wine list to see what they were offering and then set his down as well.

Beth looked over her menu at the guys and then laid the menu on the table. "Don't you ever get sick of watching others eat?"

"If I remember correctly you don't like to watch us eat." Josef grinned at her, remembering the time Beth walked in on Mick 'tasting' Simon.

Beth blushed, but tried to hide it by raising the menu again. "Well, we could do something that doesn't involve eating, just once."

"Of course, we'll try that next time, but I believe that etiquette calls for a fancy dinner on a night such as this." Josef smiled at Mick, but Mick didn't return the smile.

"Oh, and what is tonight?" Beth asked with new curiosity.

Josef just beamed. "We'll tell after you've ordered. You ready?"

Beth glanced at the menu and nodded. In truth, she had no clue what half the stuff was, so she decided to go with a simple salad. Josef motioned the waiter who came over immediately. "We'll have a bottle of the 2007 Cueva de las Manos Malbec and the lady will have…"

"A Greek Salad. Does that come with bread sticks?" The waiter nodded. "Perfect and can I have a glass of water as well?" The waiter nodded, asked if that was all, took their menus and was gone.

Beth looked back at Mick and Josef. "So, what's tonight?"

"Do you want to tell her?" Josef offered Mick. Mick just gave him an empty glare. Josef swallowed and forced a smile. He didn't like how quite Mick was being, but at least he hadn't said anything rude or accusatory, yet. "Okay, well, I guess I'll tell the story."

Josef grabbed Mick's hand beneath the table and squeezed it as he leaned in to Beth. "Last week, after I came over to visit you, Mick asked me to marry him."

Beth couldn't hide her shock and it took her a moment to smile and reply, "That's wonderful, do you have a date set?"

Josef returned her smile and looked lovingly over at Mick. "No, it's not going to be a formal ceremony, more like an exchanging of rings."

"Oh," was all Beth could think to say. "I guess that makes sense, what with proposition 8 and all."

Josef nodded and looked back at Beth. He squeezed Mick's hand again and was going to say something as the waiter appeared with their bottle of wine. The waiter poured three glasses and left, leaving the bottle on the table.

Beth took a sip of wine in the awkward silence that followed. She was happy for them and she could see the joy written on Josef's face, which warmed her heart because he deserved to be happy, but she couldn't ignore Mick's cold shoulder.

"Um…This is very good," Beth said, indicating the wine as she tried to find something to talk about.

"Yes it is. It's not very expensive, but that doesn't mean much except that it doesn't have a good publicist."

The conversation died for awhile as Josef and Beth avoided Mick's glares and tried to find something to say. Finally, Josef cleared his throat, and said, "We wanted you to know, but this is not going to be public knowledge." Beth nodded, but she doubted that Mick wanted her to know.

"Good, well, now that that's business settled, how have you been?" Josef asked, trying to clear the air as he gave Mick a nervous glance.

Beth looked at Mick too. "I'm doing well, better," she said, giving Josef a punitive look. "I'm working on a new case with the DA's office that keeps me off the couch in the evenings and I have a new acquaintance in the office."

"Oh, really?" Josef asked, relaxing into his chair with his hand still holding Mick's. "Pray tell, what is his name so I can find out if he is an appropriate suitor?"

Beth giggled. _Only Josef could say something that old fashion and sound sophisticated, but then again, he lived through the days you actually said shit like that…_ "It's not a guy. Her name is Jen. She's a consultant."

Josef's eyebrows went up and he smiled wickedly at Beth. She was puzzled for a moment and then blushed hand as she started to laugh. "Oh, no, nothing like that. We just went out for pizza and beers."

"How very…American of you." Josef said, sitting back up.

"You say _American_ like it's a bad thing?"

Josef grinned. "It's not a compliment if that's what you're asking."

Beth smiled and shook her head as she reached for her glass of wine. The waiter showed up with her salad and a basket of bread. He asked if they required anything else and then made himself scarce when the answer was no.

Josef sipped at his wine as Beth ate. Mick continued to sit absolutely still in his chair, not talking to either of them. Beth swallowed and got the courage to ask, "What kind of rings will you be getting? I'm assuming silver's out."

Josef set down his glass and clutched Mick's hand with both of his. "Yes, I was thinking platinum, but we haven't dec-"

Beth choked on her wine. "Plat…platinum?" Josef grinned at her. "What, gold isn't good enough for you?" she asked jokingly.

"Why should we settle for anything less than the best?" Mick surprised both Josef and Beth with his question.

Beth gaped at him. "That's not…I didn't mean…it was a joke, Mick."

"Really?" Mick asked as he went back to staring at nothing in particular like he had been doing all evening.

"What's your problem, Mick?" She asked setting down her empty wine glass.

"_My_ problem?" Mick glared at her. "Well, let's see-"

"And I think it's time for the check," Josef inserted before Mick could finish. "Beth, I'm sorry, but I think it best if we parted ways for the evening."

Beth nodded. She was finished with her salad and she didn't have anymore patience to deal with Mick. Josef motioned the waiter over and asked for the check. He fished some bills out of his wallet and handed them to the waiter. He stood offering his hand to help Beth up and then tucking it into his elbow as he escorted her to the door.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't have talked longer," Josef apologized.

"I understand. What's eating Mick?" Beth whispered as she glanced back at Mick who had followed them to the doors.

Josef sighed. "I'm not sure. I'm never sure, but we'll talk and I'll find out and maybe we can try this again later."

Beth smiled up at him, as they waited for a cab to pull up to the curb. "I'm really happy for you. I can see the joy in your eyes. No one deserves this more than you."

Josef swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. He didn't trust himself to say anything at that moment so he just leaned in and kissed her on the forehead, before helping her into the cab.

**************************************************

Once Beth was in the cab Josef turned on Mick. "What was that about?!"

Mick glared at him and just got into their limo as it arrived. Josef followed him in, fuming. "I asked you what that was about, Mick?!"

Mick turned to him. "Did you see yourself? You were all over her! Hanging onto her arm, touching her back, leaning towards her at dinner…"

Josef rolled his eyes. "That's called chivalry, Mick. That how you treat ladies you go out to dinner with."

"Yeah, really? Are you sure you didn't overdo it just a little? Just to get in some extra touches, extra glances? And what was with her smiling and laughing at you? I know you want her and if you keep denying it, you're just lying to yourself."

Mick crossed his arms and looked away from Josef and out the window. Josef sighed. "Have you ever thought that you're just projecting your feelings on me?" Josef said softly.

"What?" Mick turned back to face Josef.

"Have you thought that you are seeing more between Beth and me because you want to be the one touching her, because you are still in love her and because you want to be with her instead of me?"

"What the hell are you talking about?! I asked you to marry me, remember?"

"That doesn't mean that you're ready to commit to this, Mick. The fact that you rushed it would mean that you're trying to deny your own feelings about Beth."

Mick huffed as he turned back to the dark window. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Maybe I know better than you," Josef whispered. The rest of the car ride was silent. It was hard to tell who hurt who worse, Mick's jealousy or Josef's doubt.

When they arrived home, Josef got out of the car and headed for the stairs without a glance back at Mick.

"How about a compromise, Josef?" Mick asked from the living room.

Josef sighed and turned to walk back down a few steps. "And what compromise would fix this, Mick?"

"You don't see Beth anymore and-"

"No, Mick, I won't let you tell me who I am allowed to see and who I'm not. I want you to love me, not suffocate me." Josef turned to walk back up the stairs.

"You stop seeing Beth and I'll drink fresh again." Mick continued, not acknowledging Josef's statement. Josef stopped on the stairs.

Mick waited as Josef thought, his back still to him. Slowly, Josef turned. "Mick, you can't just expect me to drop her out of our lives, she needs friends right now."

"She said herself that she made a new friend at work and she's busy with a case, why do you have to push your way into her schedule to see her? You could slowly drop out of her life. You can't stay friends with her forever, she_ is_ mortal."

Josef paused. Mick had a point. It was dangerous to keep a mortal in your life that long, but he didn't want to abandon her. "You've watched her for 20 plus years, Mick. I don't want to suddenly abandon her."

Mick walked to the bottom of the stairs and looked up at Josef. "I know. But you don't have to remain close, we could just protect her from a distance, like I have for all these years, we don't have to do these 'family' dinners."

Josef didn't look at Mick. He knew it made sense, an outsider in their world was under constant threat, but he liked having someone other than Mick to talk to. He has no other close friends that he trusted and now that Mick was living with him, he didn't have anyone to talk to when he needed to vent.

Mick took a step up the stairs. When Josef didn't stop him, Mick closed the distance between them and kissed Josef, hard. Josef moaned and Mick pushed him against the wall on the stairs. Mick let go of Josef's lips and moved to his ear. "Just say yes, and we can share a meal, like old times." Mick rolled his hips into Josef's and Josef moaned again.

Mick pulled Josef down the stairs and into the living room. Mick knelt onto the floor and pulled Josef towards him. Mick kissed him again and whispered against his lips. "Just say yes,"

"I can't, Mick…"

Mick silenced him with another passionate kiss then called one of the freshies from the back. The girl came hurrying down the hall. Mick glided her onto the floor between them and then sandwiched her between Josef and himself.

"Feed with me, Josef," Mick said as he plunged his fangs into the girls neck. The girls gasped and writhed against Josef as Mick fed. Josef couldn't control his fangs as they slipped down. Mick's thrawling was passing through the girl and affecting him as well.

Josef sank his fangs into the girl's neck and lost himself in the taste of her blood. He could feel Mick through her, he could feel Mick's pleasure as he drank, he could feel Mick's desire for him. Josef pulled away, barely able to resist tearing her throat out to get closer to Mick.

Mick had pulled back too. They stared into each other's eyes. Josef had forgotten what a rush it was to share a feeding. He could feel Mick like he could feel the girl, like they shared a heart. They moved towards each other, forgetting the girl was even there. Their kiss was passionate and needy.

Mick scooped Josef up and carried him up the stairs. Josef wrapped his arms around Mick and kissed him with all the life they had just borrowed from the freshie. Mick made it to the bedroom and threw Josef onto the bed. He quickly stripped off his suit jacket, loosened his tie and untucked the shirt.

Josef licked his lips and stripped off his own suit jacket and tie. Mick worked his belt and then the buttons on his pants before Josef had finished removing his shirt and tie. Mick pinned Josef to the bed and buried him in a kiss as he ripped Josef's pants off.

"That's a thousand dollar suit, Mick." Josef whined as Mick playful bit into his ear.

"You love shopping for clothes," Mick purred before he moved down to kiss Josef's neck and fondle his throbbing erection.

Josef writhed as Mick pumped him. Mick sat up on Josef's stomach, rubbing himself up Josef's body in the process. Josef groaned and threw his head back. He could feel all of Mick's desires mixed with his own.

"I want you in me," Mick said in a voice deep with desire.

Josef's hips jerked involuntarily at the mental image of Mick ridding him as their emotions and feelings mixed. Josef reached behind Mick to prepare him. Mick moaned deep and loud when Josef grazed over his prostate.

Josef's hips bucked against the bed. He had felt Mick's pleasure as if it was his own and it encouraged him to work faster. Mick started rocking against Josef's stomach with the sensation and Josef couldn't pass up the opportunity to lean forward and lick the tip of Mick's erection.

Mick and Josef cried out, simultaneously with the pleasure. Mick stared into Josef's eyes and he slid lower down Josef's body to rub against Josef's erection. Josef gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on getting Mick ready for him.

Mick reached back and grabbed Josef, stoking him eagerly. Josef's body rose off the bed and cried out as Mick's hand grabbed him and he hit Mick's spot again. Mick bucked backward and Josef plunged into him, enjoying both the pleasure and pain he felt from the sudden entrance.

Mick started riding Josef, hard and fast. Josef arched up, filling Mick as much as he could. Mick made noises in the back of his throat that were not entirely human. Josef loved when he voiced his pleasure and it pushed him towards a higher and faster peak.

Mick started stoking himself with the rhythm of their hips and Josef screamed. He could feel both Mick's hand and himself inside Mick. "No…no…" Josef panted as he swatted away Mick's hand. He wanted it to last and Mick's hand was driving him over the edge too fast.

Mick grabbed Josef's ass and pulled him up into a better position. Josef screamed again as he slid even deeper into Mick. Mick growled and slipped his finger into Josef, finding the man's prostrate.

Josef couldn't find his voice to scream. His vision had exploded with white and he bit his own lip as Mick found that special spot within him and worked it. Josef grabbed Mick and pumped him hard and fast as he rode out his orgasm.

Mick jerked violently as he spilled onto Josef's stomach. Josef spasmed again and screamed as Mick's orgasm tore through his body. Mick collapsed and writhed on top of Josef as the aftershocks of their orgasms coursed through their bodies.

Josef's lip was bleeding all down the front of his face and Mick licked at it. The two groaned in a pleasure that was closer to pain as their connection grew stonger and their orgasms still rocked their bodies.

When Mick could think enough to roll off Josef and lay next to him, staring up at the ceiling.

"Wow," Josef breathed.

"Yeah," Mick replied.

They lay in silence for awhile, just ridding out the pleasure. Josef finally turned to Mick and curled up against his side. "I love you, Mick and I want you to be happy, but I can't just drop Beth from my life."

Mick sighed and hugged Josef closer. "I know, but can you wait for her to call you?"

Josef smiled. "That I can do. I'll even allow you to play chaperone, if you want."

Mick smiled lazily. "No, I trust you; just promise me we can do this again."

"Oh yeah," Josef sighed as he fell asleep.


	15. Plans

**Oh, yeah, this is a great little comedy piece I added it to get through some of the details that I couldn't slip into other chapters. I love the quote and couldn't resist using it!**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Plans**

_"I love being married. It's so great to find one special person you want to annoy for the rest of your life."_

- Rita Rudner

Mick awoke with his arms around Josef. He took a deep breath of the cold freezer air and let it out slowly, closing his eyes and hugging Josef closer. He loved waking up like this and it was so nice and cold that he just couldn't open the door yet and get moving.

Mick had a meeting with a client in an hour and he really needed a shower and something to eat before he left for his office, but he closed his eyes and drifted back to a peaceful state with Josef wrapped in his arms.

"Mick…Mick, don't you need to get up?" Josef's voice roused him again and Mick opened his eyes, hesitantly.

"Don't want to…" Mick protested, closing his eyes again.

Josef shook him. "Come on, Mick. You have to get up and have a shower."

Mick groaned and turned his head away from Josef. He knew Josef was right. Their evening activities had left him covered in sweat and other fluids, which really needed to be removed before meeting potential clients.

"How about we be environmentally conscious and take a shower together to save water?" Josef suggested, a wicked gleam in his voice.

Mick rolled his head back toward Josef and opened his eyes to see if Josef's face matched his voice. Josef had a devilish grin. He leaned in and licked Mick's ear lobe, causing Mick to shiver. Then Josef pushed open the lid of the freezer and sauntered towards the bathroom, glancing back at Mick with a wonderful 'come hither' look.

Mick's stomach tightened and he leapt from the freezer to follow Josef into the bathroom. Josef was already inside the overly large shower when Mick entered. Mick took a moment to enjoy the view. Cold water spilled down Josef's toned body, running in rivulets over his back and down his butt.

Josef looked back at Mick and grinned. "Well, you coming in or not?"

Mick shut the shower door behind him and crossed the distance towards Josef. Josef grabbed Mick by the waist and neck pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Mick melted against Josef's body. The cold water felt amazing as it spilled over them.

Mick reached down to find Josef still limp. He looked into Josef's eyes in surprise because he was erect and ready. Josef chuckled and whispered seductively. "I need to feed. You over did yourself last night and I just can't seem to get it up this morning."

Mick groaned. "There's some blood in the fridge…"

"No," Josef growled. "You have to have a shower and get to work."

"But-" Mick started to protest, but Josef stopped him with a kiss.

Josef moved his lips along Mick's jaw line, caressing his body and he backed him under the shower head. When Josef reached Mick's ear he whispered. "Let's see what we can do to get you clean?"

Mick groaned and Josef started stroking him while he sucked on Mick's ear lobe. Josef reached behind Mick and found the shampoo. He let go of Mick and filled his hand with a sizable amount of shampoo which he spread into Mick's hair. Josef massaged Mick's scalp, making Mick's eyes flutter closed.

Josef backed Mick under the stream of water again and continued to rinse the shampoo from Mick's hair while kissing his shoulders and neck. When all the shampoo was rinsed out Josef reached for the soap. He started in gentle circles, lathering Mick's chest. Mick's moaned and tried to step closer to Josef, but he stepped away.

Josef slid around to Mick's back. He soaped up Mick's back as he continued his gentle stroking of Mick's erection. Mick threw his head back to lean against Josef's shoulder as Josef dipped down to clean Mick's lower back.

Mick turned his head and caught Josef's lips in a lazy kiss and Josef continued to scrub his back. Josef reached around and ran the bar of soap down Mick's chest again, caressing Mick's nipples as he kissed him.

Mick groaned when Josef's hands left him. Mick turned into their kiss so he was facing Josef again and tried to press his body against Josef's.

"Un, ah, ahh," Josef teased, backing up. "You're not clean yet."

"You've soaped me thoroughly, Josef." Mick protested, but before he could grab Josef and force another kiss on him, Josef dropped to his knees in front of Mick.

Josef started at Mick's ankles working the bar of soap up Mick's muscled caves and to his thighs, kissing his way ahead of the soap. When Josef reached Mick's erection he paused, as if debating what to do next.

"Well, I can't really send you to work like this," Josef mused out loud. Mick looked down at Josef with pleading eyes and Josef sighed. "I guess there is only one thing to do…"

Josef grabbed Mick's hips to steady him and licked up the underside of Mick's erection. Mick shivered violently and Josef popped the head of him into his mouth. Mick thrust forward into Josef's mouths and Josef took him in.

Mick screamed as Josef deep throated him and he wound his fingers into Josef's short, wet hair. Josef backed off, rubbing Mick with his fangs all the way back out of his mouth. When Josef had only the tip of Mick in his mouth he flicked his tongue in a circle and ran the soap under Mick's testicles.

Mick bucked and Josef gladly took all of him into his mouth again. Mick screamed, thrusting forward, forcing himself deeper down Josef's throat as he pulled on his hair. Josef sucked on Mick, pulling him as deep as possible, until his lips met Mick's stomach.

Mick lost it and started thrusting wildly into Josef's mouth. Josef worked him, each time taking him as deep as he could and pleasuring Mick as much as possible. Mick's hold on Josef's hair became a death grip as his screams melted into one long continuous cry of joy.

Josef dropped the soap and grabbed Mick's ass, ranking his nails into the skin before pulling Mick as far into his mouth as he could. Mick roared with that pleasure that only comes from pain and arched his back, spilling down Josef's throat.

Mick's knees collapsed and Josef stood up quickly to catch him as his whole body went slack. Josef smiled and kissed Mick tenderly. Josef finished cleaning Mick up as he rode out the waves of pleasure.

When Mick could stand, Josef turned off the shower and swatted him playfully on the butt. "Now, go get dressed and I'll have breakfast ready for you downstairs." Josef pushed Mick out of the shower and towards the closet.

Mick stumbled around the closet for a few minutes trying to determine what was his. He finally managed to pull on a pair of dark wash jeans and a soft shirt. Mick grabbed a belt and his shoes as he headed downstairs. He had about 20 minutes before he needed to be downtown, in his office.

Mick strung the belt through his jeans as he raced down the stairs. Josef caught him at the door, his hair still wet and tousled from Mick's fingers, wearing only a heavy blue robe and holding a traveling coffee mug. Mick smiled and juggled his shoes to one hand so he could take the mug that was full of fresh blood. Josef grinned and grabbed Mick's belt, pulling him closer so their chests touched.

Josef kissed him softly as he fastened Mick's belt. Mick could taste blood on Josef's lips and licked at it. Josef smiled, but backed up. "Hurry, or you're be late to work."

"I'm sorry, Josef. If I'd gotten an earlier start…" Mick felt bad for leaving without returning the favor Josef had paid him in the shower.

"Say no more," Josef raised his hand. "You can owe me at lunch today." Josef added with a wicked grin.

Mick nodded and kissed Josef quickly as he headed out the door for his car. He really needed to start setting an alarm to give himself enough time in the evenings…

*********************************************************

Mick smiled as he watched Josef dismiss his office workers for 'lunch.' Josef made a quick stop by the secretary's desk and then closed the office door behind him. Mick walked silently up the hall and winked at the secretary who blushed, but motioned him in. It was hardly a secret around here that Mick and Josef were sleeping together.

Mick closed the door silently behind him. He watched as the tension left Josef's shoulders. Mick always wondered if it was a conscious or unconscious gesture on Josef's behalf when Mick entered a room. Mick stepped up behind Josef and wrapped his arms around Josef's chest.

"I believe I owe you a favor…" Mick cooed into Josef's ear as he slid his hands lower down Josef's chest.

Josef stopped Mick's hands, which surprised Mick, but Josef crossed his arms and laced his fingers with Mick's so that he could turn to face him. "I believe you do, but I'm going to ask for something other than what you're thinking."

"And what am I thinking?" Mick asked, seductively.

Josef held Mick off from touching him. "I need you to think with your big head."

Mick pulled back, confused. He'd spent all morning day dreaming about lunch, but so far it was not going as planned.

Josef sighed and let go of Mick's hands, stepping back behind his desk, trying to put space between himself and Mick. "I want to talk."

"Talk?" Mick was confused.

"Yes, Mick." Josef said, exasperated. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Mick sat down. He realized he wasn't going to get anywhere with Josef without first appeasing him, by listening.

Josef swallowed. "This wedding, or ceremony…whatever it's going to be."

Mick sighed. "Do we really have to talk about this now?"

"If not now, when?" Josef asked. "I want this to work and if we don't talk about it, it may never happen." Josef's eyes were pleading with Mick to listen to him.

Mick melted to the look in Josef's eyes. He had never realized how much this meant to Josef until that moment. "What do we need to talk about?" Mick asked in a less accusatory tone.

Josef smiled at Mick. "Well, the first would be to decide on a type of ceremony."

Mick looked confused. "I thought we weren't going to have ceremony, because it isn't legal?"

"That doesn't mean that we can't have a witness or officiator."

Mick pursed his lips. "Josef, I just want to exchange vows with you. I don't want anyone else there. This is a personal exchange between you and me. I don't need a witness to verify what I know in my heart."

Josef's smile widened. "I like that idea too, but do you want to have some kind of reception afterwards?"

Mick took a moment to think. "Not really, but if you want to we could have over some friends for drinks or something."

Josef shook his head. "I'd rather skip the party, there is really no one I'd rather spend our wedding night with than you."

Mick smiled back at Josef. "I like the sound of that."

Josef smiled and then swallowed thickly. "Um, I, uh…I have a request."

"What is that?" Mick asked, nervous about the change in Josef's voice.

"I would like to make our wedding night special, so…um, well…why don't try abstinence until then?"

It took Mick a minute to realize what Josef had said. "What?! Then we better be getting married tomorrow!"

Josef grinned. "I know it might be a stretch, but you've kept it in your pants for all these years, what are a few weeks?"

"Weeks?" Mick moaned.

Josef chuckled. "That brings me to my next point. Rings."

Mick put his face in his hands and shook his head. "You've really been thinking this through, haven't you?"

"Yeah," Josef said in a soft voice. "I know we haven't talked about this, but I know a jewelry designer that has agreed to make custom rings for us." Mick looked up at Josef. Josef continued. "I know you don't want anything too over the top so I was thinking a simple band design out of platinum."

Mick nodded. "That sounds good; platinum doesn't corrode or tarnish so it might just last as long as we do…"

Josef's heart burst with joy. He loved it when Mick said things like that. He controlled the emotion in his voice and said, "Glad you could see the advantages. I've had this idea and the jeweler says it would work, but I want to run it by you first."

"And what is that, Josef?"

"I wanted to add a ring of blood in the middle of the band."

"Whose? And why?"

Josef grinned. "That's the best part. My ring will contain your blood and yours will contain mine. That way we are always carrying a piece of each other."

Mick resisted the urge to say 'awe.' He never realized how sentimental Josef could be, but it was really sweet and enduring. "Will that work?"

"The jeweler is sure it will. It will only appear as a thin red band, but the scent of the blood should still be there."

"Couldn't that be dangerous?" Mick asked. "My job puts me in the path of many angry, horrible people. Do you want to endanger yourself like that?"

"It's sweet of you to think of my safety, but if I can't handle your clients, I'm not living up to the reputation I've earned. Besides I want something to make sure the other vampires know you are all mine."

Mick smiled. "Well, I think that it is a good idea, how soon can the guy have them made?"

"Well, first I'll need some of your blood to give to him."

"And my ring size." Mick interjected. Josef grinned sheepishly and Mick was afraid to ask, but he did anyways, "Why do I have the feeling you already know it?"

Josef looked away from Mick's prying eyes. "I measured your ring while you were sleeping a few weeks ago."

Mick grinned. "If it helps the man work faster, I'm all for it."

Josef looked back at Mick. "Come now, Mick. Surely you've heard that absence makes the heart grow fonder?"

"Never much liked that phrase." Mick said and both of them broke down laughing. After they calmed down Mick asked, "Seriously, Josef, how do you expect to sleep with me and not try anything for a few weeks? I don't want to believe I am that resistible."

Josef smiled. "Oh, I don't trust myself, that's why I'm going to be sleeping in the freezer in the bedroom down the hall until then."

"I didn't even know there was a freezer in that room?" Mick mused.

"That's where I moved my old single freezer. You could move back into the guest bedroom that contains your freezer until the wedding…"

Mick curled his lip, but nodded. He agreed with Josef that it would make their wedding night more special. He just didn't want to have to give up waking up beside Josef, but he didn't have that good of self control.

"Well, now that that is settled, where would you like to go for our honeymoon?"

Mick looked at Josef to see if he was kidding. When he saw how serious Josef was he sighed. "Honestly, if I can't touch you until after the wedding I'd rather spend our honeymoon holed up in our room right here. I see no point in spending a bunch of money if we never get out of the bedroom."

Josef's face gleamed. "I agree." His voice was deep and Mick could sense the desire in it. _Damn, these next few weeks are going to be hard…argh, bad word choice…_


	16. How Do I Love Thee? Let Me Count theWays

****

**Okay, I have gotten a few reviews that disturb me. I do not want to offend anyone that is why I explicitly stated that this was a SLASH fic. **

**If you are not into this type of story please, DO NOT READ!!! **

**If you are against the principles of gay marriage, DO NOT READ!!! **

**This story is about a relationship and good relationships end in marriage, so will this fic. If this is against your politics than READ NO FARTHER! **

**I am not trying to push my politics on anyone I do not want to open a debate on my review board, this is a closed issue. I will delete all review concerning this. PLEASE LEAVE THE STORY, I WILL NOT FELL OFENDED IF I DO NOT HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN.**

To the rest of you, thank you for your support and please keep reviewing! I hope you like the chapter and yes, the honeymoon will be very, very explicit!

Enjoy!!!

**How Do I Love Thee? Let Me Count the Ways…**

_"Marriage is not a ritual or an end. It is a long, intricate, intimate dance together and nothing matters more than your own sense of balance and your choice of partner."_

- Amy Bloom

Josef sat in the room down the hall on the end of the bed fiddling with a ring. He'd been staying there for the past three weeks, almost a month. He had decided to get dressed there this evening since he didn't want to see Mick before their ceremony.

Josef knew it was stupid and superstitious, but he was nervous and as such was taking every precaution. He refused to see Mick before the ceremony, he'd made sure the suit he was wearing was brand new so that Mick had never seen it and he even had found some old cufflinks to wear and had bought a new tie pin. He had borrowed a pair of socks from one of his guards and he had made sure his boxers were blue.

He turned the ring over in his hand. It was too big for his slender fingers, but it would fit Mick's large hand like a glove. The jeweler had been true to his word. The rings were beautiful with just a thin band of reddish brown in the center of a thicker platinum setting that gave off the faint smell of blood.

Josef sighed. He really wanted to talk to Beth, but he had promised Mick not to call her and he was ashamed about what she'd think of him if he started crying like a virgin bride on her wedding day. Josef was so nervous he expected his hands to shake so violently he wouldn't be able to hold the ring. _What the hell is the matter with me? I've know Mick for over 50 years, we love each other, there's no one I'd rather spend the rest of eternity with…why am I so nervous for this ceremony? _

After many weeks of consideration on his long abstinence filled days he had realized that he wasn't nervous about spending a life-time with Mick, he was nervous that the ceremony went off well. He'd never been married by his own free will, unlike Mick, and for some reason the thought that this would be his first and only wedding of choice scared him.

The marriage to his human wife all those centuries ago had been arranged and planned by people other than himself. This wedding was much more personal, much more real.

He wanted it to be perfect. He wanted everything about this night to be special and he was nervous Mick would freak when he found out that Josef had planned a honeymoon, after they agreed to just stay in, but, hey, Josef had never had one of those either.

Josef stood up and made sure the ring was safely in his jacket pocket. He straightened his tie and smoothed down his shirt. He paced at the foot of the bed checking his watch every few minutes to see if it was time yet. He looked in the mirror and played with his hair some more before clenching his hands in fists at his side and taking a deep breath to calm his nerves.

Josef square his shoulders and headed out the bedroom door and down to the patio…

***********************************************************

Mick stood in front of the mirror in the room that contained his old freezer. He was straightening his tie for the umpteenth time. Mick hadn't really slept in the last month. He hadn't realized how much he needed Josef at his side to truly relax.

_I've never been this anxious! Why am I so nervous? I love Josef; I have for most of my life. Hell, there isn't even a crowd down there that I might embarrass myself in front of… I wasn't this nervous when I married Coraline! Maybe because I knew that it wouldn't last and this…this I know will last, but why is that so frightening?_

Mick sat at the end of the bed and looked at his shoes. He had spent much of the morning polishing them to a mirror shine, just because it gave him something to do.

_Why the hell am I so frightened? _Mick couldn't figure it out. He really needed to know. It would be a lot less frightening if he knew what it was he was frightened about. _Well, what's the difference between Josef and Coraline? I've known Josef for over 50 years…I knew Coraline for a few weeks. I should be less frightened about marring Josef. Josef is a man, so marring him is against popular culture norms…Well, having fangs and drinking blood is against cultural norms too and I've accepted Josef so I'm not frightened about what other's think._

Mick continued to go through all the reasons he might be afraid to marry Josef compared to Coraline and the only thing that made marring Josef more frightening than Coraline was the he had been burned and made a cynic by Coraline, but even that didn't seem enough to cause this kind of fear. He knew Josef was a good man because they'd known each other for decades.

Mick stood up and straightened his suit, before heading to the patio.

***********************************************************

The house staff had set up the special crystal glasses Josef had ordered for the occasion and scattered rose petals and dozens of roses all over the back patio that gave off a soft red hue in the pre-dawn light.

The staff had left for the evening, but the security had remained and a photographer lurked in the corners, waiting to capture some of the more candid moments of the ceremony. Josef walked towards the table that held the champagne flutes and poured two glasses of Dom Perignon. Josef picked up one of the glasses and looked out over the city.

The ceremony was planned for sunset, so they'd have the rest of the night to get to the honeymoon and enjoy themselves in the process. Josef took a large swig of the bubbly liquid and started to fret all over again.

"Couldn't wait for me?" Mick asked, sneaking up behind Josef. Josef's nerves went haywire while at the same time his body relaxed. Mick always brought on the strangest reaction in him. Josef turned suddenly and almost bumped into Mick's chest.

Josef was embarrassed and look down. Mick used two of his fingers to raise Josef's face up to look at him. Josef swallowed thickly as he looked into Mick's loving eyes. "What's wrong, Josef?"

"Nothing," Josef said, trying to look away, but Mick held his face firm.

"Don't give me that. I can't help you if you don't let me." Mick said, using Josef's own words back on him.

Josef diverted his eyes. "I've never done this, Mick."

"You profess your love for me every day, how is this any different?" Mick asked, trying to catch Josef's eyes.

"I've never been married by choice, Mick."

Mick went still. He remembered seeing the painting of Josef and his wife a few decades ago, but it had never occurred to him that Josef had never married again. He hadn't thought about what this would mean to Josef. It was both of their second marriages; where both of their first marriages had not ended well.

Mick looked down at Josef with a new respect. He knew that this ceremony had meant a lot to Josef, but until now, he had not understood why. Mick pulled Josef's face up to his and kissed him gently, then he whispered. "All that matters is you and me."

Josef smiled and kissed Mick's lips again. "You're right. Let's get this over with, so we can start the rest of our lives together."

As Mick looked down into Josef's eyes it finally hit him. _This is what I'm afraid of…I'm afraid to lose HIM!!! I'm not frightened about the ceremony; I'm frightened about tying myself this close to anyone, just to lose them!_

Mick tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He made his way over to the table and filled the special crystal glasses with the fresh blood they had had donated for the occasion. Mick cross the patio back to Josef's side and handed him one of the glasses.

Josef took it and smiled nervously at Mick. "I guess I should start…" Josef took a deep breath and then looked up into Mick's eyes. "Mick, When we first met you I hated you. I had never had such a strong reaction to anyone I'd just met. But since I have gotten to know you I have come to love you and I now realize that the reason I hated with such passion, was that I love you with just as much passion. It takes passion love as it does to hate and you are the only person in the last four centuries that have made me feel either emotion. I love you, Mick, from here to the end of eternity."

Mick didn't think he could speak. He just couldn't get past the lump in his throat. Josef looked at him questionably and he tried to clear his throat and ended up coughing. Josef grabbed his arm and Mick's body relaxed.

"Josef…" Mick started, still trying not cry. "I never imagined that the relationship I have with you could even exist. Just the sight of you reminds me that everything is going to be alright as long as we're together. I love how sentimental you are and I love having you in my arms. I know it took me a long time to come around, but I've…I've" Mick stumbled, forgetting what he was going to say next. _Hell with it! _He took a breath and continued from his heart, adlibbing it, "I was afraid today, afraid of what this means, afraid of being afraid, but most of all I was afraid of losing you. I love you, Josef, from here to the end of eternity."

Josef smiled, knowing if he opened his mouth he would burst out crying. Mick raised his glass of blood and waited for Josef to intertwine his arm with his. With their elbows locked together they took a swig of the blood them spoke in unison. "With this blood, I wed thee."

They both set down their glasses and reached for the rings. They both held out their left hands and, using their right hand, they slipped on the rings, simultaneously, saying, "With this ring, I wed thee."

Then, holding hands, they leaned in and whispered, "With this kiss, I wed thee." The kiss was light and chaste, yet full of all the emotion of the moment. Mick bit into his own tongue, starting the flow of blood as did Josef. When their kiss deepened, the blood mixed within their mouth and they swallowed down the new essence, which was a combination of their bodies, their minds and their souls.

Josef pulled back from the kiss and smiled at Mick as the tears flowed down his cheeks. He laughed and kissed Mick again quickly. Mick smiled at Josef as he wiped the tears from his face and said, "Well, now you'll all mine and there's nothing anyone can do about it."

"And you'll all mine." Mick repeated pulling Josef closer.

Josef smiled at him and said, "You know you kissed me for the first time out here, just over there…" Josef said pointing to the wall to the side of the door.

Mick smiled. "If I remember right you had me pinned to the wall with a fencing foil."

"Yeah," Josef nodded. "And you kissed me to throw me off balance so you could escape."

Mick chuckled, a deep sound that resonated through his chest and subsequently Josef, making the older vampire weak in the knees. "And my life has never been the same since." Mick whispered before he kissed Josef with all the passion he had bottled up for the last month.

When Josef finally pulled back from Mick he whispered, "I know it's a little early to start lying to each other, so I need to tell you something."

"Don't tell me you have another wife and you'll planning on bringing her into our bed for a threesome…" Mick joked, but inside he was terrified about what Josef was about to say.

"No," Josef shook his head. "Though if you're interested…" Mick gave Josef a look that made him laugh. "Okay, no. What I wanted to tell you was that I arranged for a honeymoon."

"But…but I thought we were going to stay here, you know, just lock ourselves in our room…"

Josef smiled. "I know that was the plan, but I've never had a honeymoon and I really wanted to get out of here. Don't worry, I didn't arrange anything fancy. It's just a few hours from here and we can spend the entire time in our room," Josef gave Mick a wicked smile. "I just wanted to make this special and…different."

Mick looked at Josef. He was wondering what Josef considered 'expensive' and how 'close' was close. "Are we taking a plane?"

Josef smiled. "No, we're driving and we will be there long before dawn. If you don't like it we can even turn around and come back."

"You're not going to tell me?"

"Nope."

"How will I know what to pack?"

Josef grinned. "Our luggage is already in the trunk of my car."

Mick glared. "You didn't pack me only suits, did you?"

Josef chuckled. "No, I packed you lots of your favorite outfits. I even packed some casuals for myself. So, are you in?"

Mick's eyebrows went up. "Sure." He wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but he loved Josef in jeans.


	17. I Shall But Love Thee Better After Death

**I must give credit to silvanelf for the idea for this and my last title. They come from Elizabeth Barrett Browning Sonnet #43. I used the first and last line of the sonnet for my titles. While the rest of the poem fits my story, I think these two lines sum up the time from the wedding to the honeymoon the best. **

**The honeymoon as promised…**

**Enjoy!!!**

**I Shall But Love Thee Better After Death**

"_Some of the most memorable honeymoons have been spent entirely in a hotel room."_

-KC David

Josef smiled as Mick looked down the road. Their four hour drive was only going to take two and a half if Josef kept up his pace. It was a good thing it was night and that no cops were around. The deserted, straight I-15 was perfect for pushing the Ferrari up to full speed.

Josef brought the car down to just above legal speed as lights approached in the distance. Mick looked over at Josef, questionably. "Are you taking me to Vegas?"

Josef smiled. "That's the plan. It's not our room back home, but it's not too far either."

Mick looked back at the approaching lights. "I like it."

Josef smiled and heaved a sigh of relief. Mick grinned at him and asked, "Why do you want this so much?"

Josef sighed. "I've never had a honeymoon, Mick. I'm sure we will have other opportunities to go on fancy trips, but I wanted this experience."

Mick leaned over and kissed Josef's cheek. "You know, I never had a honeymoon either. I spent it adjusting to being a vampire." Mick leaned in for another kiss, but Josef pulled away, swerving the car into the next lane.

"Don't start now, Mick, or I'll never make it to the hotel."

Mick sighed, but sat back in his seat. "How much longer?"

Josef laughed. "We're nearly there, just a few more exits."

***************************************************************

Mick was on the edge of his seat as they drove down Las Vegas Blvd. The neon lights made the street glow and Mick snorted a laugh. "It's a vampire's daylight here!"

Josef grinned. Mick had a point. The night was so bright you could see everything; even those dark corners that vampires of old once lurked in to attack unsuspecting victims. They drove down the street watching the hotels getting larger and fancier. Mick's eyes were drawn to the live pirate show shooting off fireworks outside Treasure Island.

Josef grumbled about the traffic as they crawled down the street. Mick's eyes were everywhere at once. He jerked back as the volcano in front of the Mirage blew up in a column of fire and colored water. Mick straightened his suit and sat back in his seat, trying to act like nothing happened as Josef chuckled.

Finally, Mick asked. "What are you laughing about? You're the one who taught me to be afraid of fire."

"This is Vegas, Mick. Nothing will hurt you, but you will get a lot of steam blown into your face. Ah ha, here we are."

Mick looked over to see a large hotel, flooded in a bright white light. There was a large…well, lake was the only way to describe such an expanse of water in the middle of the desert. The lake was alive with a fountain show the shot columns of water hundreds of feet into the air.

As Josef pulled into the extensive drive way, Mick heard the song "Luck Be a Lady" by Frank Sinatra playing over the sound system. The song was synced to the water of the fountain making a visual representation of the music.

_What a perfect song for Vegas_… Mick thought before the opulence of the valet parking hit him. He had seen signs like Giorgio Armani, Chanel, Hermes, Gucci, Dior, Fendi and Prada on the side of the hotel, but until he saw the front with its fountains he hadn't thought they might actually be stores inside the casino.

Josef checked the car to a man in a uniform and stopped Mick from taking the luggage from the truck. "The attendants will do that," he whispered to Mick as he steered him inside.

Mick watched as a man unloaded their suitcases onto a cart and, taking a card from Josef, steered it off though an employee entrance. Josef steered Mick inside and whispered, "Look up, that's all hand blown Venetian Glass."

Mick looked up and his jaw dropped. The expansive ceiling was covered in enormous glass flowers of many different colors. The lights shone through the glass showing that there was more than the visible layer of flowers behind it.

"It cost a fortune. The first time I saw it I wanted one, but the price tag," Josef whistled. "I just couldn't see dropping that kind of dough on a ceiling adornment."

Mick just nodded, staring at the glass. His enhanced vampire vision only made the spectacular ceiling more gorgeous. Mick finally tore his gaze from the ceiling and noticed that the floors were made of marble. Mick walked over to the check-in line, but Josef chuckled and pulled Mick along.

Josef guided them around the casino into a separate lounge that was totally deserted. A young woman worked the counter behind the desk. She smiled as Mick and Josef entered. "Welcome to the Bellagio's Executive Registration Lounge. You made it just in time. We were getting ready to close up. Are you checking in?"

"Yes," Josef replied. He handed over a reservation sheet and she consulted her computer. Mick, who was looking out over the botanical gardens, looked back at Josef.

"This place in amazing," he said.

Josef grinned. "Do you know what Bellagio means?"

"No," Mick replied, tearing his eyes from Josef and back to the gardens. If he looked at Josef much longer, he might attack him, here, in the lobby.

"It means luxury, extravagance and overindulgence in Italian. Personally, I think it is a perfect name." Josef and Mick shared a grin when the woman interrupted them.

"Excuse me, Mr. Konstan, but it looks like there was a mistake on your reservation. I have the two of you only checking into a one bedroom penthouse."

"No, that's correct." Josef replied.

"Oh," The woman looked flustered and started typing faster as she stared hard at the computer screen. She had realized that the one room would mean Mick and Josef were sharing a bed.

Mick just looked at Josef, accusingly. "The penthouse, Josef? You said this wasn't going to be expensive."

"It isn't. We haven't spent anything on plane tickets, we don't have to eat and besides, there are four upgrades past the penthouse, not including the private villas…"

Mick just stared at Josef then finally shook his head. "Back in my day there was nothing above a penthouse."

Josef grinned. "Back in my day, there were no penthouses."

"Okay, Mr. Konstan," the check-in girl said. "I have you in room 2906. Your baggage is there now. Do you have anything you'd like pressed?"

"Yes, there are a few suits in the handing bag."

"Of course, sir. I'll send word to the housing staff to take them to the laundry right away." She handed them a set of key cards. "You will have to have your keys to operate the elevator. The suite floors are off limits to all but our exclusive guests. The bar in your room is fully stocked and we can have anything else you desire delivered. Do you have any questions?"

"Is tomorrow night prepared?"

The woman looked back at her screen and nodded. "Yes, it is all arranged. Anything else?"

"No," Josef said as Mick tried to figure out what that was all about.

"If you have any questions or requests, please feel free to call housekeeping they will be glad to fulfill all your needs."

Mick wondered about what would happen tomorrow night, but he trailed Josef to the private elevator. The elevator doors opened and Mick followed Josef in. The doors had barely closed before Mick spun Josef around and placed a bruising kiss to his mouth.

Josef didn't hesitate in throwing himself into the kiss. He backed Mick up enough to push the 29th floor button then let Mick take over. Mick molded his body to Josef's as he cradled Josef's face in his hands.

"Missed you," he muttered as his lips slid to Josef ear.

Josef moaned and hardened, but managed to reply, "Missed you too."

Mick ground his hips into Josef's to show him he was hard and ready. Josef wrapped his arms around Mick's back and slipped his hand down the other man's body. Mick sucked on Josef's collar bone.

"I see something old and something new, but what is borrowed and what is blue?" Mick asked into Josef's throat.

Josef grabbed Mick's ass and pulled him closer. "The socks are borrowed."

"And the blue?"

"You'll see," Josef moaned as Mick bit gently into his neck. The doors to the elevator dinged and the two stumbled out. Josef swept around the corner with Mick right on his heels towards their room.

Josef tried the key card, but he couldn't get it to work because Mick had slipped his arms around Josef's waist from behind and was sucking on Josef's ear lobe. Josef almost dropped the key as his body bucked against Mick's.

"Oh…God, Mick…umm…Mick, I need…ahhh…door…" Josef couldn't talk with Mick's lips on him. His body had been craving this for the last month and now that he was minutes away from getting his release, he couldn't open the friggin door.

Mick relented enough to let Josef operate the door. When the door finally buzzed open he and Mick tumbled through it. Josef hastily tried to hang the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the outside handle, but it was dropped in Mick's scramble of hands.

"I resisted in the car and the lobby. You can't stop me now," Mick growled, his eyes silver. Josef's eyes bled to match Mick's and in the background he vaguely heard the door shut as Mick attacked him again, pushing their cart of luggage out of the way so he could pin him to the wall in the entryway.

Mick's hands were on Josef's suit, undoing his pants. Josef reached for Mick's, undoing the button and zipper. Mick chuckled as he caught sight of Josef's boxers. "Something blue…"

Their suspenders held their pants in place, but that didn't stop Mick from pushing Josef's boxers down and freeing him as Josef did the same. Mick started a steady rhythm, working Josef hard and fast. Josef matched his pace, throwing his head back and panting.

Mick used his other hand to bring Josef's face up for a kiss. The kiss was heated and powerful as their strokes increased. Mick bit down hard into Josef's upper lip and Josef gnashed his fangs and bit down as Mick's strong hand pumped him.

The pleasure coursed through them like a river of relief. They both stumbled back against the door for support and panting for breath. "My God," Mick panted as he pulled his boxers back up inside his pants. "I'm embarrassed by how short that was."

Josef grinned, pulling his own boxers up as well. "Abstinence will do that to you. Try a decade dry spell."

Mick chuckled and straightened saying, "No thank you." His gaze settled on the room. They were standing in the marble entry way which had a room off each side of it. The open door to the right led to a powder room.

Mick took a few steps into the main room. To the left was a wet bar and further down was a door that looked like it led into an opulent bedroom. In front of him was a living area complete with large flat screen TV. There was a dinning nook and picture windows covered the far wall. Mick gazed in wonder at the room as Josef glided into the bedroom.

Josef removed his cuff links and tie pin, setting them on the desk in the bedroom while he loosened his tie. He found the separate climate control in the bedroom and set the A/C on high. He closed the heavy blackout curtains and made sure they were in place, then he went out to the main room to find Mick, closing the bedroom door behind him. In a half hour the bedroom would be near freezing, just perfect for vampires.

Josef made his way to the wet bar and poured a glass of scotch for them both. Mick was still admiring the view of The Strip and fountains below. Josef noticed Mick had removed his cuff links and loosened his tie as well.

Josef wandered over to look out the windows too, handing Mick a scotch. They each tossed back the glass in silence then sat them on the table beside the couch they were leaning against. "Nice view," Josef said. "To bad we won't be spending our time looking at it."

Mick turned to Josef and grinned. He pushed Josef over the back of the couch, falling over on top of him. Josef smiled as Mick kissed him. He had waited decades for this night and he was determined to absorb every minute of it.

Josef moved his hands down Mick's chest to find the suspenders that were holding his pants in place. He quickly undid Mick's and then his own. Mick moved on top of him and Josef wiggled to the side so Mick could straddle him.

Mick muttered against Josef's lips, "We have on far too many clothes." He stood up, pulling Josef's with him. Both of their pants slipped down and they slipped off their shoes and maneuvered their way out of the discarded pants. Mick helped Josef shed his suit coat and then proceeded to remove his own, letting them both fall to the ground.

They kissed tenderly as they each worked the buttons on the other's shirt. Josef leaned down and unsnapped the garters that attached their socks to their shirts and pushed Mick's shirt from his shoulders. Josef took the moment to admire Mick's chest as he traced his abs. Mick leaned in and kissed Josef, hard.

Josef's knees buckled, from the force of Mick's kiss. He lost his shirt somewhere in the process as Mick wrapped his arms around Josef's back, holding him up. Josef reached for Mick's boxers to push them off, but Mick's grabbed Josef's hands, grinning wickedly as he spun Josef around.

Josef was left facing the windows with Mick pressed tightly into his back. Mick slid his hand down inside Josef's boxers to play with him. Josef pressed back into Mick erection grinding himself into Mick. Mick placed teasing kisses to Josef's neck as he moved him toward the couch.

Mick forced Josef onto the couch on his knees. Mick was still to Josef's back as he slid Josef's boxers to his knees. Josef moaned and leaned forward bracing his hands on the back of the couch. Mick worked his finger into Josef, finding his prostate and rubbing it.

Josef bucked as Mick whispered, "Now we can enjoy the view too."

Josef moaned as Mick teased him. "Please, Mick…please," Josef begged.

Mick slipped off his own boxers and thrust into Josef. Josef screamed and arched his back as Mick entered him. Mick grabbed Josef's hips in a bone crushing grip to steady him. Josef tried to move, but Mick held him in place as he worked in and out of him.

Mick's slow pace was driving Josef insane, he wanted…no needed him to go faster. Josef groaned in frustration. Mick continued his even, measured pace as he asked, "What is it, Josef? What do you want?"

Josef growled. "Faster…harder…ahhh…I want you."

Mick lost it and started plunging into Josef as hard and fast as he could. Josef mewled with pleasure as Mick rode him. Josef arms and legs started to shake with the force of Mick's body. The couch was inching forward towards the window, until Josef's face was at the glass.

Mick roared behind him and fell forward sinking his fangs roughly into Josef's shoulder. Josef closed his eyes and bit his own lip as Mick released inside him. Josef went slack from the ecstasy of release and fell forward from Mick's weight.

Josef looked out at the, now still, lake below and smiled. They'd owe the hotel a new couch since it seemed he'd broken the back of this one with his grip. Mick melted, pulling Josef to the floor with him. Josef landed on top of Mick with an 'Umph.'

"Love you," Mick cooed.

"Love you too," Josef responded, cuddling on Mick's chest. Their clothes were scattered all around them. They lay in silence for awhile, until Josef asked, "Does it feel like we're married?"

Mick took a moment to think. "I don't know…The only thing I have to compare this to wasn't a healthy marriage. I'm kinda happy this doesn't feel like my definition of marriage."

Josef sighed. "Me too. My other marriage was an obligation, this…this is a…a relief. Nothing is really different except I'm not afraid you're going to walk out every minute."

Mick chuckled and wrapped him arms around Josef. "Sorry, but I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

"Now and for eternity?" Josef asked grinning.

"Now and for eternity, so you better get used to it," Mick replied, kissing Josef. Josef delved his tongue into Mick mouth and sat up enough to straddle him. Mick hardened as Josef rubbed against him.

Mick moaned. "Don't Josef, I'm not ready…"

Josef smirked. "Ah, but I am." Josef rubbed himself against Mick causing the other man to groan loudly in frustration.

"Josef…I can't, not this close together…"

"Then I'm going to need to teach you stamina," Josef said as he licked Mick's ear. He pierced Mick's ear lobe with his fangs and sent a burst of passion into the other man. Mick threw his head back and arched his back in pleasure, but Josef was suddenly gone.

Mick sat up looking for Josef. His scent trailed off into the bedroom. Mick stood up off the floor and staggered to the room. He looked for Josef as he entered the magnificent room, but he was suddenly on the floor.

Josef was straddling him from behind while placing small bites across his back and shoulders. Mick moaned in pleasure. Josef had him trapped and at his mercy, which always turned him on. Josef continued his butterfly bites and kisses as he ground his erection against Mick's back.

Mick felt Josef's hand creeping down his body; tracing his back muscles and brushing over all those spots that made his stomach tighten. Mick arched upward as Josef caressed his ass. He wanted Josef inside him.

Josef obliged and slipped a finger into Mick as he continued to bite, slowly building his thrawling to a climatic peak. Josef lifted himself off Mick and used his free hand to urge Mick to his hands and knees. Josef placed his knees between Mick's and spread the other man's legs wide.

Josef plunged into Mick, causing Mick to throw back his head and scream. Josef fisted Mick's hair in his hand and turned him back for a kiss. Their kiss was gently and exploring, but as it turned more passionate, Josef's rhythm increased and they had to break the kiss so Mick could brace himself better.

Mick felt the rug burn start to sting his hands and knees as Josef thrust into him without abandon. Mick's elbows buckled and his upper body fell to the carpet, giving Josef a new angle that made him brush against Mick's prostrate.

Mick screamed Josef's name as Josef continued to pleasure him. He bit into the back of his own hand to quiet himself. Josef grunted once and then again before whimpering Mick's name as he thrust a few more time, burying himself deep within Mick and letting go. Mick slid forward as Josef laid on top of him, biting into his neck from behind.

They lay in a pile on the floor with Josef on top, still inside Mick. It took over fifteen minutes before either could move enough to crawl to the bed and collapse.

*****************************************************************

The young woman knocked on the door and called, "Housekeeping," before sliding her card into the handle of the door. She pulled her cleaning cart in front of the door and stepped inside. The first thing she saw was that the couch had been moved back towards the window and the back appeared to be broken.

She sighed. _These rich people don't care about anything, do they?_ She noted on her cleaning log, that a new sofa would need to be delivered. As she neared the couch she noticed the piles of clothes that covered the floor. _And they never seem to pick up after themselves…Is that an Armani label?! _

The cleaning lady picked up the pieces of clothes and dropped them into a bag with the room number and directions for the pieces to be cleaned, pressed and hanged. She took the bag and the two empty tumbler glasses back to her cart. She grabbed two clean glasses and the rack of suits the room had ordered pressed and headed back in. She dropped the glasses off at the wet bar and headed to the bedroom to hang up the suits.

The maid opened the bedroom doors only to be hit by a wall of cold air. She shivered as goose bumps appeared. _And they're energy wasters too! Just leave to A/C on full blast while they go- _the girl's thoughts were cut off when she saw the bed.

Two men lay on the mattress, absolutely naked. The bedding was all on the floor. The larger man lay on his back sprawled halfway across the bed. The other lay on his stomach, his upper body covering the other man's naked torso.

The maid blushed and dropped the suits. She looked back to the bed and hastily towards the door. The two men seemed to be sound asleep. She quickly picked up the suits from the floor and darted into the bathroom to hang them in the closet.

She hurried from the room, trying to ignore the men in the bed and forgetting to remove the suits from their protective bags. The maid closed the bedroom door behind her and hastened to the entry way. She slipped on the discarded 'Do Not Disturb' sign and tripped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

******************************************************************

Josef woke up, sore and stiff. He groaned as he lifted himself off Mick's lower torso. _Note to self, bad position to sleep in… _He flopped to his back and scooted himself up the bed so he was next to Mick. Josef smiled as he listened to Mick's heavy breathing, almost light snoring.

The memories of the night before erased all the pain and discomfort of the morning. He and Mick were married, they were honeymooning in Vegas and they had the rest of eternity to be sore and happy together.

Josef closed his eyes, a smile still plastered to his face. Josef felt Mick shift and move closer to him. Mick curled against the side of his body, wrapping his arm around Josef's waist.

"Ummm, happy thoughts? Of me perhaps?" Mick muttered into Josef's ear.

Josef rolled over to face Mick. "Always," he replied.

Mick smiled and kissed Josef. Mick took in the moment, it was so innocent and yet it said so much about their future. As much as he loved the evening before there was nothing to compare to this moment. Their kiss was chaste and innocent, but it was the way it felt, so familiar, so safe that made Mick's heart swell.

They broke their kiss and Josef rolled to his back. He was still smiling as Mick looked down on him and Mick's heart was bursting with joy. The two lay there for a moment staring at each other before Mick asked, "Are you ever going to stop smiling?"

Josef shrugged, "I don't plan on it anytime soon, why?"

Mick leaned down to kiss Josef and said against his lips, "Because it makes it harder to kiss you."

Josef's smile widened and he caught Mick's lips in a fiery kiss. Mick moaned and rolled on top of Josef, brushing their erections together. Josef gasped, wrapping his arms around Mick to run his nails down his back.

Mick writhed with the sensation and lifted up his upper body, push-up style, to look down at Josef as he ground himself against him. Josef closed his eyes and squeezed Mick's ass, pulling them closer together to urge Mick on.

Mick froze and Josef looked up at him. Mick was scenting the air. He chuckled and then lowered himself back onto Josef, kissing him. Josef, curious as to what Mick smelled, flipped Mick and raised himself up.

He scented the air and smelt nothing, but Mick. He lowered himself and kissed Mick's nipple working his way down Mick's chest until he hit his sensitive spot, right below the belly button. Mick squirmed as Josef used teeth and tongue to drive Mick wild with need.

Mick realized Josef wasn't going to let up until he begged, so he begged, "Josef…Josef…please, Josef…_please!"_

Josef seemed satisfied because he relented and licked lower until his lips came in contact with Mick's throbbing member. Mick moaned and wrapped his strong legs around Josef's head. Josef was startled as Mick's thighs came to rest on his shoulders and Mick's ankles locked behind his head.

Josef took Mick into his mouth and Mick used his legs and hips to force himself further into Josef. Josef found a rhythm that satisfied Mick and reached down to stroke his own erection. He got into it and started moaning sending violent shivers through Mick.

The vibrations of Josef's moans made Mick wild. He tightened his legs around Josef's head and started to thrust his hips into Josef's mouth. Josef choked as Mick's grip took the breath out of him. _Good thing I don't have to breathe…_ Josef relaxed his throat and let Mick take him.

Mick's dominance did it for Josef. He came as he gave into Mick's body. Mick screamed, continuing to plunge into Josef, his legs still held a vise grip around Josef's neck. He was past reason and coherent thought. Josef's body jerked as a second wave of pleasure burst through him. Mick's entire body arched with the force of his orgasm sending Josef's body in to the mattress at an odd angle.

Mick lay very still, his whole body slack, as he breathed heavily. Josef twitched, trying to pull away and Mick seemed to come back to his senses. He removed his legs from around Josef's neck and crawled down the bed to where Josef lay, very still.

"Josef?" Mick asked, worried that he wasn't moving.

Josef twitched again and took a deep rattling breath. He slowly started to move his fingers and toes. Finally, he used his arm to lift himself up into a sitting position. He turned his head from side to side as he moved his jaw around.

"Josef…are you okay?" Mick asked, hesitant.

Josef nodded. "I will be, but, Mick…never do that with a human. You broke my neck, my jaw and possibly my shoulder," Josef said as he rotated his shoulder, making sure he had full use of it.

Mick blanched, which was a neat trick for an unfed vampire. "God, Josef, I'm sorry, I just…"

Josef smiled. "Say no more, I'm basically indestructible…and I love it when you let lose like that." Josef indicated the pool of cum on the bed sheets. "Though, I could use a drink."

"No problem, I saw you packed some blood…" Mick's statement died off as he realized that they had not taken the blood from their luggage and put it in a fridge. Josef climbed out of bed and headed to their luggage to see if any of it was still good.

Mick followed, still frightened by what he'd done to Josef. He found Josef removing the putrid blood from the bags. "Looks like we're going out," Josef said when he saw Mick.

**********************************************************

Mick found a pair of jeans and one of his favorite beige shirts in the suitcase Josef had packed for him. He had used a wet towel to clean himself up, but he could really use a shower later. Josef emerged from the other master bathroom where he had been cleaning up and getting dressed.

Mick smiled and pulled Josef in for a deep kiss. Josef pulled back from Mick and said, "Whoa, there boy. We just got dressed. Let's put that effort to good use."

"You look amazing, Josef. Promise me you'll wear this to bed one evening."

Josef grinned. "What, this?" Josef spun around and looked back at Mick to make sure Mick got the full effect. Josef was wearing a pair of dark-wash faded jeans that fit his hips and butt like a second skin while the front and legs were lose and relaxed. His shirt was a basic, green, screened tee that molded to his chest and abs showing off the rippling muscles below.

Mick wouldn't deny that suits looked nice, but he rarely saw Josef in anything but, so the change of wardrobe turned Mick on. Mick whistled as Josef turned back around.

"I'd thought you'd like it," Josef grinned and kissed Mick again. Mick took the opportunity to run his hands over the rough jean material. Josef laughed and pushed him away. "No more or you won't be able to convince me to leave."

"That wouldn't be a bad thing…"

"Yes, it would, Mick. We both need to feed and I'm betting blood is not on the room service menu," Josef said as he headed for the door.

"It is if we eat the server…" Mick said, following Josef. Mick bumped into Josef's back when the other man suddenly stopped. "Umpf, it was just a joke, Josef." Mick said, thinking Josef had stopped because of his statement, but when Josef didn't move Mick asked, "What is it, Josef?"

Josef was staring at the floor. "The 'Do Not Disturb' sign is on the floor. That means someone came in…"

Mick laughed. "Yeah, I smelt the maid earlier. She put the suits in the closet and by the looks of it, picked up our other suits to be cleaned."

"You realize that she was in out room during the day…while we were asleep," Josef said, waiting for Mick to explode.

"I figured. The only way to the closet is through the bedroom."

"And this doesn't…upset you?"

"No," Mick shrugged. "As you said, the secret will get out. Besides, I'm not ashamed of you." Mick kissed Josef for good measure. Josef smiled and led the way out of the room.

******************************************************

They picked up the Ferrari from the valet and headed out to a vamp friendly place Josef knew. "So where is this place, Josef?"

"It's at the Stratosphere. It's called Bite."

"Bite as in, to bite, bitten, bit?"

"Very good, you can conjugate a verb," Josef joked. "Yes. It is a vampire themed club."

"Vampire themed? As in decor?"

"No, as in vampires and vampiresses on stage dancing for cash."

"So…no illusions?"

"Nope, we can go in fangs out and no one will mind."

"Weird," Mick said.

"Yeah, but it's the best blood on tap."

They made it to the casino and once inside they headed to the club. They debated in the elevator on going in with fangs and Josef finally convinced Mick it was an experience worth trying. So they walked out of the elevator, fangs bared. The bouncer at the door let them in ahead of a long line.

Once inside, Josef maneuvered his way through the crowd towards the manager's table on the other side. Mick followed as he watched the crowd. Many people looked him right in the face, but no one screamed, in fact, a few of the women winked at him.

Josef introduced Mick to Max, the owner. The three men were escorted by various guards into a back room. "Josef! It has been too long. What are you doing here in Vegas? Not looking to buy out Winn again are you?"

Josef smiled. "I was never looking to buy out Winn that was just a rumor. No, I'm on my honeymoon. This is my partner, Mick." Josef introduced the two of them.

Max smiled wider. "Glad you found someone special finally. What can I do for you?"

"We need some blood. Our supply went bad."

"Anything for you," Max shook his hand and motioned a young woman forward. "Take these gentleman's orders, doll. They can even have a bottle of AB- on the house," Max turned back to Josef and Mick. "It'll be my little congratulations gift." Mick and Josef shook hands with him again and thanked him for the gift. "No problem, no problem, would you like a fresh drink, share a_ bite_ maybe…?"

Mick and Josef looked at each other. "No," Josef said, looking back at Max. "It's tempting, but we have other plans for the evening."

Max laughed. "Of course you do, of course you do…Well, you call me before you leave town again and I can arrange something for you," Max said as he returned to the club.

The girl waited with a large smile plastered across her face. "What can I get you?"

When they had ordered their supply of blood for the next few days and had it sent to their hotel room. They stuck around for a quick drink, absorbing the atmosphere. Mick found it strange to have humans see his true face and not care, but, then again, they didn't really think it was real. They thought it was part of the illusion. Mick and Josef were even approached by some groups of women, asking if they could have drinks with them.

They left the club as quickly and politely as possible. Josef joked about all the play they could have gotten if they were still single as they made their way through the casino and picked up the car. They made it back to the Bellagio and checked the car in at valet again.

Josef grabbed Mick's hand as he walked towards the lobby. "Let's go watch the fountains, Mick. Please…"

Mick looked slightly confused. He wanted to go back to the room and unmake the bed again, but Josef pulled on Mick's hand, his eyes pleading. Mick smiled and followed. This was a bad sign of things to come. If Josef could win him over with a look, he was done for.

They walked down the sidewalk, side-by-side, in silence. When they got to the front of the fountains Josef walked up to the stone wall and leaned against it looking out over the lake and up at the hotel. Mick leaned up against the spot next to him.

"So how often are these fountain shows?" Mick asked.

"Every fifteen minutes, so the next one will be in about two minutes," Josef replied.

A pop song played over the speakers as they looked out over the manmade body of water. Mick inched closer to Josef, so that their shoulders were touching. Josef turned to smile at him and looked up the casino. "Can you see our room?" Josef asked.

Mick looked up, but as he did the white lights on the building changed to pink and he looked back down at the lake. The pop music stopped and a voice said, "This is to Mick."

Mick looked over at Josef, his jaw hanging down. Josef damn near blushed as he placed his hand over Mick's and motioned for Mick to watch the fountains. A jazz beat built up and a column of water rose into the air as Sinatra's voice filled the air

_Fly me to the moon  
Let me play among those stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On Jupiter and Mars_

In other words, hold my hand_  
In other words, baby kiss me_

Fill my heart with song and  
Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore

In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you

The music picked up and the fountain, which had swayed softly with the beat, burst forward in towers of water that filled the dry air with moisture. Mick was trying to swallow past the lump in his throat as he looked at Josef.

When the song ended the crowd meandered away, but Mick remained standing there, staring at Josef. He finally asked, "You did that for me?"

Josef grinned. "Of course. I think of you every time I hear it. I've wanted to play it for you for a long time, but I never had the right setting. This," Josef motioned to the massive lake, "is the right setting."

Mick smiled and leaned into Josef's ear. "I really want to go up stairs and show you how much this means to me…"

Josef smiled and spun around and started a brisk walk back to the main doors. Mick chased after him at the slowest pace that would not arouse suspicion from on-looking humans. Josef made it to the elevator first, calling it with his key card. Mick was right behind him and they waited impatiently.

When the doors opened, Mick and Josef rushed inside hitting the 'close door' button, before anyone else could join them. Mick pushed Josef up to the back wall and kissed him gently. He held Josef's face and pressed his lips to Josef's as delicately as he could.

Josef's eyes rolled into the back of his head as Mick forced all of his powers of thrawling, seduction and love into Josef through the soft brush of their lips. When the elevator dinged, Mick scooped up Josef and carried him, bride style, to their room.

Josef pulled out his key card and opened the door. Mick stepped into the entryway, still holding Josef. He kissed Josef again, tenderly. "I'm your tonight, anything you want…"

Josef grinned wrapping his arms around Mick's neck. "Hum, I don't know if you could keep up with me…"

Mick smirked. "I could run circles around you old man," Mick said as he set Josef on his feet. He kissed him again, sending all his passion through his kiss. "Seriously, Josef, anything…"

Josef kissed Mick back, debating with himself as Mick made sure the 'Do Not Disturb' sign was in place tonight. "Promise not to judge?"

Mick smiled. "Of course. When I say anything, I mean anything."

Josef swallowed, still wondering if this was a good idea. "Follow me."

Mick followed Josef to the bedroom where they proceeded to pull all the bedding off the bed again. Josef spread out the comforter and knelt on it. Mick followed, curious as to what was making Josef so nervous. He was usually straight forward with his request in the bedroom.

"Okay, I want…I want to watch you pleasure yourself," Josef said.

Mick's eyebrows went up, but he didn't say anything. The wrong word right now would kill the mood and possibly ruin Josef's self esteem.

"Looking for some tips?" Mick asked in a light-hearted mood. Josef grinned and the tension in the air broke. Mick took a deep breath and stood up to remove his clothes.

Josef watched as Mick pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Mick undid the button on his jeans, but then stopped to look at Josef. Josef's eyes were full of passion, but they were still shrouded in worry.

Mick licked his lips and decided to make a show of it. He slid his hand sensually down his body brushing over the spot just bellow his belly button that always made his hips jerk. Mick moaned as he cupped himself through his own jeans and rubbed, slowly, ever so slowly, undoing the zipper.

Mick stole a glance at Josef and noticed he was mimicking his movements, but his eyes were glued to Mick's body. Mick took a breath and pulled his jeans down, kicking them off and away. As he stood in his boxers, obviously erect he started to have second thoughts. He had never done this while someone watch and he was not voyeuristic enough to get over his own hang-ups just because Josef asked.

Mick took another breath and quickly slid his boxers off, before he lost his nerve. Mick stood in front of Josef, completely nude and nervous. Mick looked around the room and decided to kneel across from Josef so that they would be eye-to-eye.

Mick swallowed thickly. He couldn't figure out what do with his hands or where to look. Josef held out a tube of lubricant to Mick and said, "Just do what you always do."

Mick swallowed again and took the tube. He squeezed some of the liquid into his hand and looked up at the ceiling, blinking his eyes as he tried to swallow. Josef made a small noise, like a moan that was stopped before it was started.

Mick squeezed his eyes shut and wrapped his hand around himself. He slowly rubbed his hand up and down, covering himself with the lubricant. Then he ran his thumb across the tip, making himself shiver. His body relaxed. He was in his own world, wrapped up in the feelings of his hand.

Mick slid his hand down and back up in quick, even strokes as he leaned back on his free hand. He moaned with the pleasure and gripped himself a little harder, slowing his motions down. Mick didn't even hear Josef moan as he lay down, on his back, his eyes still closed and his free hand behind his head.

Mick started sliding his hand up and down faster and faster, building the pleasure that was pooling in the pit of his stomach. Mick made a noise somewhere between a groan and a moan as he threw his head back and arched his hips.

Mick's eyes shot open and he stared at the ceiling as he worked himself harder and faster. His eyes were silver and his fangs had descended forcing his mouth open. His breathing was heavy and thick with desire as he squeezed and pulled himself faster and harder.

Josef moaned so loud Mick's attention was drawn from himself to look at Josef, curled up in a ball watching him. Josef had lost his clothes at some point and was bent over hugging his upper torso with his arms, so hard he was sure to bruise, trying to resist the urge to touch Mick. His eyes were riveted on Mick's hand.

Mick swallowed thickly and rolled his head back to look at the ceiling. Mick closed his eyes and used his other hand to reach down and play with his testicles. His breaths came in short gasps as his pelvis thrust forward erratically.

Mick panted, open mouthed as he continued to stroke himself. Small mewling noise came from the back of his throat and built in intensity as he worked himself. He pictured Josef in his mind, lying in their freezer, beautiful and frosty.

Mick groaned as his erection throbbed harder. "Josef," he breathed the name like a prayer as he thought of him, standing in front of him in the jeans he had on earlier with no shirt. Mick quickened his pace and started a gasp that ended in a moan as he imagined Josef lips against his.

Josef sat shaking in pleasure. Mick was cooing his name and Josef had never heard anything as erotic in his entire life. Mick's body arched and shook with pleasure as Josef watched. He desperately wanted to touch Mick, but denying himself was just enough punishment to really turn him on.

Mick's body bucked as he pictured Josef over and over in his mind. He couldn't settle on an image and his release couldn't find a peak, so he kept climbing up and up as he working himself, furiously.

An image washed across Mick's mind. Josef was on the couch, like the evening before, only this time his head was turned to look back at Mick. He was smiling like he had this morning as his eyes burned with lust.

Mick held onto the image and threw his head back gashing his fangs into the air and bucking wildly on the floor. Mick squeezed one last time and he felt liquid fire shoot through his veins and race towards his stomach, where it spilled out of him.

Mick didn't get a chance to take another breath, before Josef was on top of him, kissing him with a fiery passion. Mick instantly went hard. It hurt so back he screamed. He had just found his release only to be aroused again.

Josef's entire body rubbed against his looking for release. Their kiss turned to teeth and fangs as they tried to breath, yet stay connected. Mick flipped Josef and pinned him to the floor on his stomach, by wrenching his arms up into a painful position behind his back and holding them there with one hand.

"Yes…_yes…Oh, God, yes…" _Josef moaned as Mick used his other hand to spread Josef's legs wide. Mick threw himself onto Josef's back, plunging into him. Josef screamed and Mick roared with pleasure. Mick's worked himself into Josef fast and hard. He released Josef's arms and pressed his hands into the ground at the side of his face. Mick leaned forward, with his chest to Josef's back and road him hard and fast.

Josef's body bucked as he tried to throw Mick off, but Mick had the advantage and wasn't letting up. Mick leaned his head next to Josef's ear and panted for breath as he breathed in Josef's scent. Josef whined and moaned as Mick road him. "_Ja…ja…ja…" _Josef breathed in chorus as he reverted to his mother tongue. "_Mein Gott…mein Gott!"_

Mick couldn't take it any longer and pushed himself as far into Josef as he could, tightening his stomach and arching his back up. He held that position until his body spasmed. "_Ah…AH_..._AHHHHH_…God…_oh_, God…Josef…_Ummm_…JOSEF! _ JOSEF!! __**JOSEF!!!**_" He bit into Josef shoulder, ripping the skin as his sharp fangs shook with the rest of him.

Josef's head pulled back as he screamed in ecstasy and pain. Mick's powerful body still covered his and Josef could do nothing but collapse back into place. Mick went slack on top of him breathing heavily.

Josef continued to moan in pleasure as aftershocks of the orgasm flooded through him. "Ich liebe dich," Josef breathed into the carpet.

"Huh?" Mick grunted, still unable to move.

"Ich…" Josef shook his head trying to clear it and swallowed once before repeating, "I love you."

Mick grunted in response, which rocked their bodies together, sending another aftershock of pleasure through them. Mick shivered and managed to push himself to one side. He slid down on the floor next to Josef and flopped to his back. Josef continued to lie on his stomach, happy thoughts rolling through his mind.

Mick turned his head to face Josef's and smiled. "Ich liebe dich," he said, imitating Josef.

"Thanks," Josef whispered as he smiled and his eyes fluttered closed.

*************************************************************

**This is only half the honeymoon. But at 19 pages I figured I needed to break it in half, so there will be another 20 or so pages in a week (I'm getting ready to move, I WAS OFFERD A JOB YESTERDAY!!!)…**

**Please review, it keeps me going!!!**


	18. Vampire Heaven

**Honeymoon, take two…**

**Vampire Heaven**

"_Las Vegas looks the way you'd imagine heaven must look at night."_

_-_Chuck Palahniuk

Josef woke up, on the bed, with Mick's head lying on his lower abdomen. He smiled and stroked Mick's hair lovingly. Last night had been as memorable as the first. Josef had been so embarrassed asking for what he really wanted to watch Mick do, but Mick had put his heart into it and it had turned out better than Josef could ever have imagined.

For instance, Josef now knew that Mick really meant harder when he said it. He knew how and where he liked to be touched and he knew that Mick never looked as beautiful as when he was coming apart. He also knew that Mick had a dominant streak a mile wide, which made Josef harden, just thinking about it. Once they had recovered from their first round they had continued their dominance fights for the rest of the evening, neither one winning nor losing.

Mick stirred and raised his head. "Huh…" Mick said looking around the room. "I could have sworn I was a little boy at home in my bed, with my mother running her fingers through my hair." Mick looked up at Josef. "I couldn't remember anything that had happened since I was ten. It was the oddest feeling…"

"Happiness?" Josef asked.

"No…"

"Innocence?"

"No…"

"Safety?"

"Sort of. I mean, that was there, in the dream, but what I felt until I woke up was…empty. Like a part of me was missing. A part I had yet to find…like half of my soul was missing and I never knew it…" Mick looked up at Josef so he could see his eyes when he said his next statement, "Like life without you."

Josef smiled down at Mick as his eyes filled with tears. Mick shifted his body to get a better look into Josef's face. "Did you speak German last night?"

Josef looked away. "Yeah, you drove me so far over the edge all I could remember was my native tongue. It was almost like you washed away all my centuries and made me a nervous teenage boy getting some for the first time again."

Mick grinned. "I did that?" he asked, with feigned innocence.

Josef sat up and leaned down to Mick to kiss him lightly. "Yes, you did that."

"Um," Mick breathed. "Just for future reference, 'schnell' means faster, right?"

Josef chuckled. "Jawohl."

Mick leaned up and kissed him again. Josef sighed and fell back onto the bed. Mick turned to look down Josef's body to see that he was half erect. Mick grinned and looked back at Josef. "I think I need to do something about that…"

Josef gasped as he felt Mick's lips kiss the base of him. Mick breathed out heavily and moved to kiss Josef's other side. Josef gasped again as he came to full attention. Mick chuckled deep in his throat and leaned in to lick Josef's balls.

Josef jerked and fisted his hands in the sheets. Mick stopped teasing and placed his warm mouth over Josef. Josef let out a long moan and tensed his whole body. Mick slid up and down Josef's length, making sure to use his fangs and tongue to the best advantage.

Josef fisted his hands even tighter, resisting the urge to grab Mick's head. "Mick…your hand…please," Josef said through gritted teeth. Mick had never been good at deep throating and Josef needed friction.

Mick released Josef. "You sure? I've been practicing a new skill…"

Josef looked down at Mick, confused. Mick grinned and slipped Josef back into his mouth, swallowing him as far as he could. Josef cried out and thrust forward. Mick pulled back only to suck him in again. Josef bucked again, but Mick kept up his rhythm, taking all of Josef in.

Josef ripped the sheets he was clutching them so hard. His eyes were squeezed shut and he kept arching his back, trying to keep himself in Mick's mouth. "Mick…_oh, Mick…Mick!" _Josef moaned over and over. Mick _had _been practicing.

Mick sped up his pace and Josef's thrusts went wild, he couldn't control himself as he laced his fingers into Mick's hair so he could plunge himself farther into Mick's mouth. Mick moaned from deep in his chest, sending shivers of pleasure through Josef until he screamed and spilled into Mick's mouth.

Josef relaxed back onto the bed and let go of Mick's hair. Mick raised himself up grinning as he crawled up the bed to lie across Josef's chest. Josef brought his arm up around Mick and sighed. "You're very good at that."

"I've had a month to work on the skill," Mick mumbled into Josef's chest. "What have you been doing?"

Josef smiled. "Want me to show you?"

Mick looked up at Josef's face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I've practiced a new skill too, actually more like refining an old one...do you want me to show you?"

Mick hesitated, but then nodded. Josef smirked then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, Mick's stomach tightened so hard he would have doubled over if he was standing. The look in Josef's eyes was sex, but not just lust, it was backed by a deep undying love.

Josef took another breath and Mick's body bucked. "God…_oh God…JOSEF!" _he screamed. He knew Josef could thrawl anyone into his arms, but the power surrounding him at the moment was at the point of orgasmic. Josef leaned in and scented Mick's neck, causing the younger man to shiver violently.

Mick felt Josef's breath on his shoulder and then his body exploded in pleasure as Josef's fangs punctured his skin. Mick's muscles cinched up and his mind was so cloudy he couldn't think of his own name. Mick jerk and shuddered violently as Josef kept drawing out the pleasure.

Mick had no clue where he was or why, he couldn't even remember how to breathe or why he would want to. Mick's world began and ended in the pleasure Josef was sending him. After minutes of holding Mick on the edge, Josef withdrew his fangs. Had Mick been human, Josef's bite would have killed him and not just from the blood loss. Mick would have stopped breathing and his heart would have stopped beating as his mind shut down in an attempt to comprehend the pleasure.

Mick lay on the bed still as death. Josef kissed his lifeless lips and blew air into his lungs. Mick's chest raised then fell as Mick started breathing again. Mick still couldn't move, but his muscles slowly relaxed and he finally blinked his eyes.

"Wow," Mick breathed, unable to say or think anything else.

Josef smiled. He had been working on upping his seduction to break down Mick's boundaries and it looked like he had succeeded. Mick was beyond gone and there was no possibility of him walking around anytime soon.

Josef stole a kiss from Mick's unmoving lips and sat up. "I need a shower and it looks like you're going to be here for a while, but if you feel up to it, feel free to join me…" Josef said as he headed for the bathroom.

Mick lay still on his back as the world came back into focus. He could hear the shower running, but he couldn't move his arms, much less his legs, not matter how much he wanted to be there. Josef had never been able to tear down his barriers like that before and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. On the one hand, he didn't like that he was totally at Josef's mercy, but on the other, he wasn't sure it was such a bad thing.

Mick stared at the ceiling and contemplated Josef's new found talent. _If Coraline had been able to do that I would have left her, then again, if she could have done that she wouldn't have let me leave…Josef can control me, but he never has and never will because he loves me, which is why I love him._

Mick could move his arm again and reached slowly towards the phone. He needed to make a phone call before Josef got out of the shower.

*************************************************

Josef stood in the shower, carefully washing the sweat and fluids of the last two days off him. He couldn't be happier. Mick was going to be with him for the rest of eternity. He wasn't going to have to spend the next centuries alone rearranging the furniture.

Contrary to what most people thought, even Mick, Josef hated all the bimbo freshies. Sure they were good to look at and he'd even held descent conversations with a few, but on the whole they were not the type of person he could live with forever. Even Lola and the other vampiresses he'd seen over the years were not the one vampire kind. Mick was everything he needed to last the centuries.

Josef stood under the cold water a while longer, waiting to see if Mick would join him, but when Mick didn't come. Josef turned off the shower and grabbed one of the fluffy white towels to dry off with.

**************************************************

Mick lay in bed, propped up on a pile of pillows. He was waiting for Josef to get out of the shower. He had thought about joining him after his phone call, but decided that they needed to get out of the hotel room tonight and that going to the shower would just push that off.

Josef emerged from the bathroom, totally naked, running a towel through his hair. Mick's stomach tightened as he looked at Josef's gleaming white skin. He hadn't feed, but Mick could almost feel the softness of Josef's stomach under his fingers. Mick looked down Josef's body, admiringly.

Josef grinned as he continued to dry his hair. "I didn't know if I should bother getting dressed, so I-" Mick cut him off by crossing the room and kissing him, hard.

Josef pulled back and chuckled. "I guess that's a no."

Mick ran his hands over Josef's clean skin. "It seems a shame to get you dirty again." Mick whispered as he leaned in, brushing his lips over Josef's but not quite touching them.

Josef leaned forward, but Mick pulled back so their lips couldn't connect. "Maybe we should get dressed…" he said again as he breathed against Josef's lips, just out of reach. Josef moaned as he tried to lean in again, only to have Mick lean back out.

"But I have a better idea," Mick whispered at Josef's lips then he was gone. Josef looked around, but couldn't see Mick anywhere. He heard something in the living area, but before he could go inspect, Mick was in front of him, placing a needy kiss to his lips.

Josef accepted the kiss without hesitation and followed blindly as Mick backed across the room. Josef found Mick had led him to the bathroom when he stepped on the cold tile. Josef opened his eyes to watch Mick set two of the bottles of blood in the corner of the shower.

"This is something I liked to do as a human, except the food was a little different." Josef looked at Mick, puzzled. Mick sighed. "Haven't you ever licked whipped cream off someone?"

Josef grinned. "Whipped cream was long after my human days, so no, can't say I have."

Mick shook his head, sometimes it was hard to remember all the things Josef was older than. "Well, a good substitute for us is blood, but I doubt that would go over well with the hotel staff if it was all over the sheets, so we'll try it in here."

Josef arched his eyebrow. "We will, will we?"

Mick grinned and kissed him, pushing Josef against the shower wall. Mick reached down and stroked him, making Josef moan. "Yes, we will," Mick whispered as he forced Josef to the floor. "We _both_ need to feed."

Josef watched as Mick picked up one of the bottles of blood and uncorked it. Mick carefully poured the blood onto Josef's stomach. The liquid was cold from the freezer and Josef's hissed as it ran down his abs and to his side.

Suddenly, Mick's lips were on his stomach, licking and sucking at the liquid. Josef jumped as Mick's hand ran up his inner thigh squeezing the muscles as he fed. Mick poured more of the bottle onto Josef then proceeded to smear it over his chest with his tongue.

Josef moaned as Mick licked at his nipple, gently teasing it with his fangs. When Josef could stand it no more, he pulled Mick up for a kiss. He could taste the blood on Mick's mouth and started attacking his lips.

Mick leaned back, pulling Josef with him. He pushed Josef away from his lips, but kept eye contact as he poured part of the bottle of blood down his chest. Josef's eyes watched in fascination as the rivulets of crimson flowed over Mick's solid abs. Josef licked his lips and Mick laid back onto the tile floor, all the while staring at Josef.

Josef gave in and dipped his lips to Mick's chest. The blood was cold and lifeless, but Mick's moving body beneath it, made it come to life. Josef's eyes fluttered as he sucked on Mick's chest. He had dreamed of drinking live blood from his lover more time than he could count and this was the closest he'd ever get.

Mick moaned, long and deep, as Josef licked all the blood off. When Mick's chest was clean, Josef looked up, his eyes smoldering with hunger and desire. Mick grinned. "Good thing we don't bruise, or I'd have one hell of a hicky," Mick said, rubbing his chest.

Josef growled low in his chest as he pushed Mick to the floor and poured the rest of the bottle out over Mick's chest and stomach. Josef pinned Mick as he cleaned the other man, making sure to take his time and leave small bites along his way, so as to taste Mick's blood with the fresh stuff.

When Josef had finished with Mick's torso he covered his body with his own and placed a long slow kiss on Mick's lips. Mick tried to sit up, but Josef held him down. Josef slid his tongue along Mick's fangs and Mick's hips bucked with a sudden burst of thrawling given off by Josef. Josef grinned into the kiss and did it again.

Mick bucked again and made a noise somewhere between a moan and a whimper. Josef rubbed back against Mick and thrawled him again, sending a torment of pleasure down Mick's spine and he started to thrust wildly against Josef's stomach.

Mick grabbed Josef's back in a death grip and dug his nail in. Josef whimpered as Mick's grip tightened and he started panting from his body's exertion. Josef pressed down into Mick, giving the other man the friction and pressure he needed. Mick screamed as he came, panting against Josef's stomach. His whole body tightened for a moment before he released his grip on Josef's back and relaxed.

Josef lifted himself up and rolled to the side, so Mick could breathe easier. Josef winced as his back hit the floor. Mick looked over to see rivers of blood flowing to the drain. Checking to make sure they hadn't broken the other bottle of blood, Mick realized that it was Josef's blood.

"You're bleeding," Mick said, puzzled.

"Yeah, that's what happens when you dig your fingers into someone's back." Josef lifted Mick's own hand so he could see his blood tipped fingers.

"God, Josef, I'm so sorry."

Josef waved him off. "Don't worry about it. As said, I'm nearly indestructible and I like it when you lose it."

Mick smiled, half-heartedly and looked down at Josef, making sure he was really alright. When Mick's scrutinizing gaze landed on his erection, Mick's worries evaporated. If Josef could still have a hard on, Mick couldn't have hurt him too bad.

"I guess I should do something about that…again," Mick said, motioning to Josef's crotch. Josef nodded the heated look returning to his eyes. Mick sighed dramatically and retrieved the second bottle of blood. He uncorked it and poured a generous portion over Josef's stomach and erection.

Mick leaned in and licked at the blood, sending shivers through Josef as he got closer and closer to the place Josef needed him most. Josef started to moan as Mick licked him clean, the slickness of his member in Mick's mouth was driving him wild. Mick handed Josef the bottle and tipped it to his lips as he worked him.

Josef took a swig from the bottle just as Mick deep throated him. Josef was gone. He almost choked on the blood as he groaned his pleasure, but he pushed the bottle away. Josef felt the cold liquid slide all down his chest. Mick's lips met his and they kissed as Josef's orgasm slowly died out. They were covered in blood from the spilled bottle, so they continued to lie, curled up together, in the shower, sated in every way.

It was near an hour before either felt energized enough to move and turn on the shower. They helped scrub (and lick) the extra blood off each other and the shower. Mick held Josef in a passionate kiss under the stream of semi-warm water, but once they (and the shower) were both free of blood they toweled off and got dressed.

Mick watched, appreciating Josef's backside as he slid into a pair of jeans. Josef turned around and grinned when he caught Mick staring. "If I knew you liked me in jeans this much I would have worn them decades ago."

Mick smiled and leaned into kiss Josef. "If you had, it wouldn't be as special now."

Josef's smile widened as he looked at Mick. "I'm truly one of the luckiest men in the world. Not only do I get to marry my best friend, I get to live with him for the rest of eternity and he thinks I look amazing in casual wear."

Mick leaned in for another kiss and whispered. "I think you look amazing in anything, but I love you most in nothing."

Josef groaned and closed his eyes as Mick kissed. "Remind me again why we're going out?"

Mick stopped kissing Josef neck and said, "Wasn't it you who said, abstinence makes the heart grow fonder?"

"That's absence, Mick, and that was before the wedding, now we are married, there shall be no more abstinence."

Mick grinned. "Okay, but you are showing me the sights. I haven't seen Vegas since Frank Sinatra played at the Sands."

Josef chuckled and pulled a T-shirt over his head. Mick slipped into his clothes and grabbed his coat. Josef shook his head and said, "It's 60 outside Mick, leave the coat."

Mick looked sheepish and discarded the coat on the back of the chair. They headed out, making sure to remove the "Do Not Disturb" sign so the room would be cleaned.

**************************************************************

They stepped out into the warm night air. Josef motioned for Mick to follow him down the street. "I still can't believe how bright it is…" Mick said, staring at the flashing neon signs.

They walked the street in comfortable silence. Josef gave a few history lessons on what buildings had been on which sights before they were torn down to make room for casinos, which, in turn, were then torn down to make room for new casinos.

As they passed a street corner a man with a bright orange shirt approached them saying "Girls, girls, girls," as he flicked a stack of flyers for escorts. He tried to force some into Mick and Josef's hands. "Do I look like I need a hooker?" Josef asked as he politely declined. The light changed and they were able to cross.

"Look!" Mick exclaimed. "They have an M&M store, and a Coke store too! Look at the size of that bottle!"

Josef grinned at Mick's excitement. "What is the deal with that? I mean what is such a big deal about Coke and M&Ms?"

Mick stopped and looked at Josef in shock, then he remembered. "You've never had them, have you?'

"Well, no, Mick. Their companies were founded centuries after my death and since then I've only had a taste for blood."

Mick was at a loss; How do you explain something as iconic as Coke and M&Ms to someone who has never had them and will never be able to taste? "Well, Coke is…coke. It is sweet and bitter and refreshing. It tickles your nose and throat as you drink it and…and…well everyone knows Coke. It is one of the only worldwide products that everyone has had contact with at some point. Hell, they gave it to us in the trenches during the war."

"They also gave you cigarettes." Josef said.

"Well yeah, but…but it's _Coke. _I don't think I can explain it to you."

"That's okay," Josef said, slapping Mick on the back. "I don't think I could explain court etiquette to a liberated American like you." Josef said, jokingly.

Mick laughed and they continued down the street. Mick's jaw fell open when he caught sight of the skyline of New York. Josef looked up and whistled. "Did you know they removed the World Trade Center Towers right after 9/11? It took a little bit of tweaking, but they kept the skyline faithful to its namesake."

"Really?" Mick was astounded at the replica.

"Yeah, look down, you're walking across the Brooklyn Bridge."

Mick looked and the sidewalk had indeed morphed into a replica of the Brooklyn Bridge. "I can't believe what they have done here," Mick said as they crossed the skywalk. "I mean, nowhere in the world can you walk from New York City, down the street to Paris, Venice, ancient Rome and a Caribbean pirate ship."

"You forgot Medieval England," Josef said, motioning to the Excalibur. "Ah, home sweet, home," he sighed. Mick snorted a laugh and headed across the skywalk to get a good view of the strip at night. Josef laughed and said, "You know, Vegas is kind of like a tour of my life. I've been to most of the real places these hotels were themed after."

"Really?" Mick asked. "How did you go to ancient Rome?"

"I said _most_ of the places, not all and besides, I've been to the ruins in modern Rome centuries ago, when there was more left. And before you ask, I've seen the pyramids of Egypt too."

"You went to the desert?" Mick asked.

"Cairo is very state of the art." Josef said matter-of-factly. "Full of the most modern conveniences, like electricity and refrigeration."

"I'd love to go," Mick said dreamily as he looked at Vegas's idea of a pyramid, The Luxor.

"Maybe for our next honeymoon," Josef said smiling.

Mick grinned back at him. "Well, that won't do. I want to actually see them, not the view from our hotel room."

Josef laughed and they spent the next few minutes staring out over the strip. Mick finally broke the silence, "Well, should we be heading back?"

"I thought this was your outing, what's the hurry?" Josef asked playfully.

"I don't mean to the room, I thought we could hit the casino, try our luck?"

Josef stepped close to Mick and whispered. "I don't know, I might have used up all my luck, convincing you to marry me."

When Josef stepped back, Mick had a goofy grin on his face and they headed back across the skywalks and up the street. They passed the same man on the corner handing out flyers. He came towards them, smiling. "You men look like you could use a little fun…" Josef shook his head and moved away from the man. The man followed then, trying to get them to take a flyer, but Josef ignored him.

The man finally said, "What are you, homos?"

Mick turns to him, eyes blazing. "Yes, we're on our honeymoon in fact," he said calmly as he grabbed Josef's hands and dragged him across the street.

Josef looked back at the man to find him dumbfounded and then he looked to Mick, trying to judge his mood. Mick was clearly angry, but not upset. He was muttering something about stupid bigots, but Josef couldn't be sure. He decided this would not be the time to mention that Mick used to be one of those 'bigots.' He was just happy that Mick had progressed with the world and Josef hoped that the world would progress with them.

Once they made it back to the Bellagio, Mick stopped and let go of Josef hand. His whole body was slumped and he whispered. "I just want to be able to walk down the street holding your hand."

Josef smiled and grabbed Mick's hand squeezing it. "Be patient. In a few decades we will, the youth of today are way more understanding then their parents and grandparents."

Mick smiled at him and then dropped his hand. "I did something for you," Mick said. Josef looked at him curiously, so Mick explained. "I was so moved by the song last night I wanted to show you the song that always makes me think of you, oddly enough it is a Frank Sinatra song too."

The music suddenly stopped and Josef could see the fountain show staring. He looked out over the peaceful lake as the water and shimmied with the music rose up…

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you...  
And the way you look tonight._

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight._

_With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart._

_Lovely ... Never, never change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight._

Josef swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled. "I love it, Mick…Just don't let anyone know that any part of me is soft. It would ruin my public image."

Mick smiled and grabbed Josef's hand discreetly. "I won't, though you are quite a softy once you get past the hard outer shell."

Josef laughed and tried to grimace at the same time, which made Mick laugh. "And there you go with 'the laugh that wrinkles your nose.' It is just so darn cute."

Josef forced an angry look to his face and tried to keep from laughing, but Mick's joy was too contagious and he ended up smiling with him. "I guess this means I'm yours for the rest of the night…"

Mick stopped laughing a faked a hurt expression as he said, "Only the rest of the night? I thought we had agreed on 'Till death do us part?'"

Josef shook his head and replied. "In that case we are parted, since we are both technically dead."

"Ouch, Josef. If you prick me do I not bleed?"

"Yes, but by the scientific communities definition of living, we are already dead, nosferatu, the living dead? Any of this ringing a bell?"

Mick crossed his arms and stared at Josef. "So what?"

"So," Josef said. "That is why we promised the rest of eternity, not until death do us part."

Mick shook his head and smiled. He leaned in a whispered. "Okay, you got me."

Josef whispered back. "Oh contraire, the point is that _you've_ got me."

Mick's smiled widened. "And I know just what I want."

"Really? Since when have you know 'just what you want?'"

"Since I met you, I've just had a hell of a time admitting it. But tonight I want to throw away a few thousand dollars and then take you up to our room and ravage you till there is nothing left."

Josef nodded. "Sounds fair. How do you plan to lose the money?"

"Poker?" Mick asked.

**********************************************************

Mick threw down his cards in frustration. He had somehow managed to lose the last eleven hands. Josef stood by his side, watching patiently. They were usually much better at this, being able to read people's emotions helped greatly, but Mick had the sneaking suspicion that Josef had purposefully lost his share, so they could get back to their room faster.

The thought of which, was causing Mick to lose his concentration as well. Josef standing right behind him, his hip gently brushing Mick's shoulder, was too distracting to concentrate. Mick threw caution to the wind and went all in, trying to bluff his way out of his horrible hand.

The other players must have caught on because they called him on it and Mick was force to show he had nothing higher than a jack. Mick stood-up, frustrated, and headed across the casino floor, with Josef in toe.

"What rotten luck," Mick muttered as they walked into the elevator.

When the doors dinged closed Josef pulled Mick close and whispered against his lips, "You know what they say, lucky in love, unlucky in cards…" Then he kissed Mick, erasing all the other man's worries.

They made their way to their room and opened the door to find it freshly cleaned. "I can't believe we have to go back tomorrow," Mick lamented. "I've had the time of my life here."

Josef smiled and kissed him again, pinning Mick to the wet bar. "We can always come back," he whispered.

"Hummmm," Mick moaned in agreement as Josef started sucking at his collar bone. "Wait, isn't this my evening?"

Josef smiled and pulled back. "And what would you have me do, oh master?"

Mick looked a little sheepish, but asked. "Well after last night, I was a little curious…I mean you seemed to enjoy it, so…well…I'd like to watch you…you know…"

Josef chuckled. "We're both grown-ups, Mick. Say it."

"I'd like to watch you go down on yourself, okay, you happy?"

Josef gave him his best smirk and said in a low, deep voice, "Ecstatic." Josef stepped back and slid his hands down to his T-shirt, ready to pull it over his head. "You want to start in here, or do you want to move to the bedroom first?"

Mick's eyes burned with desire as his fangs dropped, looking at Josef. "Bedroom," he choked out, "But I want to remove your clothes."

Josef's eyes paled and Mick could see his fangs poking out beneath his lips. Mick crossed the distance between them and grabbed Josef's hands before he could remove the shirt. Mick kissed him as he slowly raised the tight T-shirt, tracing Josef's muscles as he went.

Mick broke the kiss to pull the shirt over Josef's head and throw it away. He attacked Josef lips again as he ran his hand down to the button of Josef's jeans. Josef moaned as Mick made contact with his erection through the rough material. Josef slipped his hands around Mick's waist and pulled him closer.

Mick pushed Josef's towards the bedroom. He slipped his hands into the back pockets of Josef's jeans and squeezed, pulling them closer together. Josef made a growling noise deep in his throat and attacked Mick's mouth, letting his fangs scrape along Mick's. Mick whimpered and quickly freed Josef from his jeans and boxers before he pushed him onto the bed.

Josef sat at the edge of the bed, erect and perfect, staring at Mick. "What do you want, Mick? What do you _really_ want?"

Mick groaned with the passion and untold pleasure coursing through Josef's voice. "I want you…I want to watch you."

Josef nodded and laid back on the bed. He slid his hand down his chest and grabbed himself. Mick stared wide-eyed and climbed onto the bed, next to Josef. Josef looked up at him and whispered, "The point is to resist touching me."

Mick nodded and Josef slipped his hand down and back up, his whole body shivering with the motion. Mick's stomach tightened suddenly and he wanted to cover Josef's hand with his own. He kept his hand back, but watched with fascination.

Josef made another pass with his hand, using a slight turning motion as he closed his eyes and threw back his head. Mick ached to touch him, but held back. He was fascinated with Josef's technique. He watched as Josef's rhythm increased.

Josef was working himself so fast, he was beyond human visual comprehension. Mick was startled when Josef let out a long moan and then his name in short, quick pants. Josef was rarely vocal during their love makings, he was more usually guttural. Mick couldn't hold it together when he heard Josef panting his name.

Mick shredded his clothes instead of taking the time to remove them. He flipped Josef, so suddenly that Josef gasped in shock and pleasure as Mick pinned him and dove into him. Josef groaned and winced from being entered so roughly, but the pain quickly subsided as Mick put all his effort into pleasuring him.

Mick held Josef down, trapping him with his upper body and arms. He leaned into Josef's ear and whispered. "Scream my name."

Josef lost it and started trying to match Mick's thrust and he screamed Mick's name. Josef's voice filled the air and Mick couldn't take it any longer. He was rough and fast as he worked Josef to a peak. Josef screamed one last time and collapsed while Mick finished.

Mick fell onto Josef's back and swallowed thickly. "Love you," he whispered as he rolled to his side.

Josef rolled all the way around to face him and whispered back, "Love you, too." Then he pushed Mick to his other side and slid up behind him, holding him close.

Mick relaxed into Josef's arms and they stayed like that, for awhile in silence until Mick asked, "So am I suppose to take your name or are you suppose to take mine?"

Josef grinned and replied. "Well…neither of us are totally dominant and we both have established businesses with our current names, so who says we have to change them at all?"

"I like that, but is seems like taking the easy way out."

"Then how about this, when we relocate and change names eventually we can decide on a new last name and we can both go by it."

Mick smiled and squeezed Josef's arm the surrounded him. "That sounds perfect."

"Good, now that that is settled, what are you going to do with me for the rest of the night?"

Mick thought for a moment and then checked the clock by their bed. It was after 1am which would mean the pool was closed. "I have an idea. Pull on something simple and follow me."

Mick stood up and pulled on a new pair of pants and a shirt since he shredded his earlier ones. It took Josef a bit to find his discarded T-shirt, but soon they were on their way out. Mick led him through the casino and out to the large, closed pool.

They checked to make sure there was no one around and they both hopped the fence in one easy jump. The pool was still lit by underwater lighting, giving it a slight glow, but the whole area was relatively dark. A large man-made water fall covered the back of the wading pool and Mick grinned wickedly as he stripped out of his clothes.

Josef was not far behind as he left his clothes piled by the side of the pool and followed Mick into the cool waters. Mick made his way over to the waterfall and let the cool water run down him as he waited for Josef. Josef approached, cautiously.

Mick reached out and grabbed Josef's arm pulling him under the flow of water. Mick grinned at Josef's shocked expression and kissed him. Josef sighed and hugged Mick to him as the water continued to cascade over them. Mick smiled and reached down to stroke Josef.

"What do you want?" Josef asked, willing to do anything for Mick in that moment.

"You, I always want you." Mick tugged at Josef's ear lobe with his teeth. "Take me, please."

Josef groaned and pushed Mick away roughly. He turned Mick and forced him to bend over across the planter behind the waterfall. Josef kicked his knees apart and rubbed up against Mick's back. Mick groaned and whined at the same time, indicating he was more than ready.

Josef plunged into him, relishing the tightness and friction. Mick's hips bucked backward, forcing Josef in deeper. Josef cried out in pleasure and pushed harder against Mick, as he gouged his fingers into Mick's hips. All of a sudden, Mick's ass tightened and Josef screamed at the pressure. He started pushing in and out of Mick frantically. The water created a steady beat over his body, almost giving him a pulse. He had never felt so alive.

Mick cried, moaned and screamed as Josef took him, digging his finger deep into Mick's hips to control his thrusts. There was a moment that Josef worried about being caught, but the more Mick screamed his name the more he couldn't help himself. Soon he forgot every worry as Mick bucked and writhed under him.

Mick fell silent as Josef's hips jerked a last few times. Josef let go of Mick's hips, his hands bloody and he gently pulled out of Mick, his whole body shaking from the exertion. Mick slipped off the ledge and down in to the rose tinted water. Josef slid down with him and placed a gentle kiss to his lips before helping him to stand.

Mick winced and looked at his hips. The deep gouges left by Josef's nails had almost completely healed over, but the exertion had left Mick weak. "I don't think I will be able to walk for awhile and I need some blood."

Josef nodded and helped Mick waddle himself to the shallow end of the pool. "If you can get dressed you can lean on me through the casino. No one will notice a guy supporting his drunken friend."

Mick smiled, weakly. "I really don't think I can walk, I need some blood before I'm going to heal."

"Then I'll carry you at my side," Josef said, "But the fact remains that the only blood around is in our room." Mick nodded and Josef helped him out of the pool and into his clothes. They made it over the gate with Josef holding Mick and jumping.

When he landed, Josef swung Mick to his side and supported all his weight, so Mick only need to drag his feet in the motion of walking as they crossed the casino floor. As promised, no one so much as batted an eye. When Josef got Mick back inside the room he left him on the couch while he poured a few large glasses of blood for both of them.

Mick devoured his first two, but slowed down on the third. "I guess I'm not as indestructible as you," Mick joked.

Josef winced. "I'm stronger than you, I should have known better."

Mick realized his mistake and quickly set down his glass of blood so he could force Josef's face up to meet his eyes. "You did no permanent damage, I'm fine now and we know that all I need is a ready supply of blood around and I'll be fine."

Josef tried to turn away. "I still shouldn't have…"

"No you should have. This was my night remember? I asked you too and I wanted you to, that was amazing and I wouldn't give it up for anything."

Josef shook his head and tried to stand up to go fetch more blood but Mick pulled him down for a kiss. After a moment's hesitation, Josef relented and melted into the kiss. Mick finally pulled back and whispered. "I love you, Josef and I want you to get the most out of being with me. We both like to be the aggressor and victim, it works well for us, don't deny me my pleasure by denying you yours."

"But you were happy with my dominance before, I don't need to harm you."

"I was happy before, but only because I was ignorant. Now that I've seen how much more there is, I don't want to be denied again."

A smile worked its way across Josef's face and he asked, "You really liked it?"

"Hell yes!" Mick shouted. "Don't you ever short change me again!"

Josef smiled and kissed Mick tenderly. "I've found out so much about you this week. It's funny to think that in all these years I never knew all this about you."

"Or I you," Mick added. "I guess once we knew that the other wouldn't run away we were able to open up more about our likes and dislikes."

"Yeah," Josef admitted. "So what do you want to do with the last few hours of our honeymoon?"

"What else," Mick smiled, devilishly. "Make slow meaningful love on every conceivable flat surface."

Josef's grin matched Mick's. "You sure you're up for it?"

"Are you?" Mick asked.

Josef pushed Mick onto the couch and attacked his lips as he pinned his body. Mick tried to flip Josef and gain the advantage, but he only succeeded in tumbling them from the couch to the floor where Josef still ended up on top.

Mick relaxed as he stopped fighting and let Josef dominate him. Josef rubbed his hips against Mick causing them both pain as the wet, heavy material of their jeans rubbed against them. Josef tried to pull Mick's pants off him, but found them wet enough to be stuck to his body.

Josef stood up, helping Mick up as well and they both tried to remove their respective pants. They laughed as they struggled. "See, this is why I wear suits. If my suit had gotten wet, I could have removed it easier," Josef said. Mick had to peel his off they were so tight and Josef became so frustrated he ripped his at the seam (a very impressive feat with wet jeans).

Mick chuckled as Josef flung the wet material across the room. "You are very sexy when you're angry," Mick cooed.

Josef growled and attacked Mick, pinning him to the wall. "This is not angry, this is slightly annoyed…"

Mick wagged his eyebrows and let Josef tear his shirt to pieces so he could get to his chest. Mick took in a deep breath as Josef's lips made contact with his nipple. He would never understand what it was about Josef that made him so turned on.

Josef pulled his own shirt from his body and attacked Mick without hesitation. Mick groaned as Josef roughly bit and licked across Mick's chest. Apparently, Josef had been holding back quite a bit. Mick managed to get the advantage on Josef and flipped him, pushing the older man into the wall.

Mick pressed his body against Josef and kissed him gently until Josef stopped struggling. He pulled back and whispered, "What happened to slow and romantic?"

Josef's body relaxed and he hugged Mick, kissing him tenderly. "I got carried away," Josef replied. "It won't happen again."

"Oh, yes it will, just not tonight. Tonight is about us being together."

Josef grinned and leaned in to kiss Mick again. Mick smiled and slowly pulled Josef to the floor where he laid out, looking up at Josef expectantly. Josef took a long look at Mick's stretched out body and then threw his leg over Mick's hips, facing away from Mick.

Josef lowered himself and rubbed against Mick ever so lightly. Mick moaned and propped himself up of his arms. Josef's back was one of Mick's favorite features and he nearly came just watching Josef's flex his muscles and he turned back to look at him, lust and love burning in his eyes.

Josef reached back and guided Mick into himself, all the while keeping eye contact with Mick. Mick grunted from the sensation of entering Josef and then sat up all the way so his chest was touching Josef's back. Mick wrapped his hands around Josef's body.

Josef moaned and leaned back into Mick resting his head on Mick's shoulder. Mick reached down and grabbed Josef's erection, pumping him, causing Josef to writhe on Mick's lap. Josef reached back and rubbed his hand over Mick's hip as he braced himself and slowly rose and fell, building friction.

Mick caught Josef's lips in a light embrace. They kept a slow and deep rhythm as they explored each other's bodies. Josef dug his fingers into Mick's hip as Mick started to work him faster causing Josef to rock onto Mick faster. They fueled each other and their pace soon turned erratic as Mick started muttering Josef's name.

Josef grunted with exertion as he rose and fell trying to keep up with Mick's hand. Josef felt his release rising in his stomach, taking over his whole body and making him tremble with anticipation as Mick worked him. Then Mick hit that perfect spot inside him and Josef lost it, cumming in Mick's hand as he slammed down on Mick's lap in attempt to draw out the pleasure.

Mick moaned one long time as Josef took all of him inside and came. He collapsed back to the floor and Josef's fell back with him. Mick smiled and pushed Josef's head to the side so he could kiss him as they both rode out their highs. Josef smiled against Mick's lips and whispered, "You want to try for the bedroom now?"

Mick grinned devilishly, "I think there are a few flat surfaces out here we missed…"

******************************************************************

Mick looked sorrowfully up at the Bellagio as they waited for the valet to bring around their car. He had tried to convince Josef that they really need another night, but Josef wouldn't budge, telling him that they had a freezer and bed waiting for them back in LA.

Mick knew he was right, but he was sad to leave. He hadn't had such a good time since…he couldn't remember when. Being with Josef was all he needed, but being with Josef with no one else demanding his attention was even better. Once they were back in LA they would have to go back to their jobs and their lives.

Josef had had a smile on all morning, which made Mick sad. _Why is he happy to be leaving? _ Josef had tipped the bell hop heavily and settled their bill (including the new couch) without so much of an argument. He was currently humming slightly under his breath, which made Mick give him a scrutinizing glare.

Josef saw Mick staring at him and said, "I've had an even better time then I imagined, Mick. I'm trying to dream up somewhere to take you next year."

Mick smiled and whispered. "Paris possibly?"

"Paris? Never really liked the place, but if you were there…"

Mick's smile widened. "I would like to see it now, last time I saw it we were liberating it from the Germans."

Josef laughed. "If you had seen Paris as I remember it, dirty, smelly, cramped, you'd run screaming, but I guess I could give it another shot…for you."

They shared a knowing grin, knowing that no matter where they went they would not be seeing much of any place except the inside of their hotel room. Josef took the keys from the valet and got in as the staff loaded their bags. Mick hopped into the passenger seat and looked over a Josef. They had the whole drive back to discuss their plans for next year…

*************************************************************

**Okay, so that is the end of the honeymoon, not the story. There will be more, a lot more, but I'm going on highateous for awhile while I move, get started at my new job and finish some of my other stories**


	19. Author's Note

**So I know I said that the honeymoon was not the end of the story, but I can't seem to get motivated to write the rest of it and this seems like a fitting end to this saga (for now.) So I'm going to update this story as complete and delete all my comments about how it was not over in two weeks.**

**For those of you who are curious I do have a continuation of this story that goes where EVERY fan fiction story goes, Josef and Mick have a child! Now before you hurt yourself trying to figure out how that works I want to explain… Beth was going to meet an untimely fate and to save her from death Josef would turn her and then Josef and Mick would be stuck "raising" vampire Beth. **

**It was suppose to be comical take of children, love and relationships, but it was too much of a task to complete so I am going to leave it for another day. If I get around to writing it later I'll write another story and make a trilogy out of these. (And let's face it, it will be long enough to make a legitimate trilogy.)**

**So thanks to all my loyal fans and thanks to all my great helpers, Greenleaf, Nightcap and so many others, you have been great!!!! (and before this becomes a academy award speech…) Have a great day and hope to hear from you soon!**

**-NeteleJala**


End file.
